The New Empire
by GothicGohan-again
Summary: I'm GothicGohan, back with my trilogy. This is the second story of three. Gohan, after a failed attempt to kill Leader, has been sent to another time and planet with Vegeta and Goten by the evil Leader. Now Gohan, as king,prepare the saiyan empire for war
1. Cope

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz, nor do I own "One" by Metallica. I won't even be putting all of the lyrics into this chapter.

Gggg

Read this! You thought I was gone! I will never be gone. As of right now, I have 13 new accounts ready to post my story if one is canceled. And I'll make more and more if I need to!

Hey. I'm back. Yay! The second story of the trilogy. A New Empire. Have a bunch of new surprises, some you'll like. Some you won't. Thanks for reviewing, because most of my ideas are shaped around what you guy and girls think. Well, on with the story.

Gggg

THE NEW EMPIRE CH 1: Cope

It had been three days since Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta had entered the time and place where saiyans were born and lived as a civilization. Still, the had dared not to enter society. Too many questions would be asked of their parents and why someone looked just like the young prince. They had planned to enter soon, but they had to adapt to their surroundings first.

Vegeta was easy to adapt, having lived here as a child, but Goten and Gohan had to spend many days and nights observing. They also got lessons of saiyan culture from Vegeta during the free time.

Vegeta had his opinion out in the open. He believed that they should go strait to the palace and take control of the planet that rightfully belonged to him. He had been persuaded different. How could Prince Vegeta ask for the throne when his younger version was in the palace as well. They would never be believed. Their story never given a chance to be heard before being laughed at completely.

However, on this third day, they would become a part of the saiyan planet, whether they liked it or not……

Gggg

__

I Can't Remember Anything

Can't Tell If this Is True or Dream

Deep down Inside I Feel to Scream

this Terrible Silence Stops Me

Now That the War Is Through with Me

I'm Waking up I Can Not See

That There Is Not Much Left of Me

Nothing Is Real but Pain Now

Gggg

Regeneration Tank Chamber

Gggg

Bardock exited the regeneration tank, instantly being asked questions by the saiyan medics, Planthor and Melakka.

"Where's Torah?" Bardock asked, not answering their questions.

Melakka hissed, "He's about to leave for the new purging mission."

Using his unknowing new senses, he felt a stab, "Call up to the loading dock. I don't want any more departures from my teammates."

Planthor looked at him confused, but obeyed the order as commanded. He reached for the intercom and pressed the button,

"Med bay to loading dock, cancel all take-offs scheduled by the Blood Pack. Repeat, Team Blood Pack are ordered to stay."

"Order clear. Out."

Bardock smiled, having that feeling fade away. However, as soon as that feeling subsided, he felt another twinge of worry hit him. This feeling was way worse than the other, and with his new "gift", his mind caught images of a small desolate patch of land that he himself knew the directions to. Without a word to the medics, he turned and left with new clothes on.

Gggg

Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta's Campsite

Nighttime

Gggg

The fire cackled as the three saiyans sat around it in a daze. Goten was using small knives of his own ki to cut a spear out of a large branch that he found while exploring. He was pretty much giving Vegeta and Gohan their space, since they were both working out major issues that they each had.

Vegeta had a crazed look on his face that he hadn't had for ten years. Since the time that Bulma had not been more than just a name to him.

The good thing was, his proudest part of him was returning, his saiyan side. His prideful ego. The bad part was, his soul was cracked and very fragile. He was just ready to snap. He would constantly try to start a fight with Goten and Gohan so he could let out the miserable frustration that his mind was burdened with.

Gohan, on the other hand, was a complete wreck, Unless there was an order to be made, he stayed completely to himself. He felt as though if he were to talk to Vegeta or his little brother, then it would bring up memories that he had when the whole group was together.

His mind was a complete mess, but was getting a whole lot better, since he had been meditating for the last day.

Gggg

__

Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death

Oh Please God,wake Me

Gggg

Bardock walked out into the open campsite, which stirred Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta. They watched him carefully, only Gohan ready for the kill due to the likeliness Bardock had to his father. Gohan, during these last few hours, had begun to feel muck like himself before Videl. That wasn't necessarily a good thing, since Gohan had been Shadow, the dark destroyer at that time.

Bardock lifted an eyebrow, "Who are you guys? You can't be saiyans. My scouter can barely pick your power levels up from the animal life around here."

Goten smirked, "You'd be surprised."

After saying that, Goten proceeded to lift his hand up, then snapped his fingers. In an instant, Bardock flinched lightly as his scouter exploded from a power overload.

Bardock rubbed his right ear, "Wow! Ok, saiyans, check. Now would be the time to answer who you all are."

Gohan, knowing that this was not Goku, but possibly a relative of his, smirked, "You wouldn't believe us."

"Try me."

Gohan laughed, still sitting down, disappeared and reappeared in front of Bardock. The fast movement freaked Bardock out, but other than that, it didn't much faze him. Gohan looked Bardock up and down, "If I was to tell you the truth, what would be your intentions after that? Are you the kind of saiyan that would try to blast me away if I were weak?"

Vegeta answered for him, "No, that's Bardock. He's more honorable than that. Do what you're going to do. I know what it is, and the med bay has the means to get you healthy again. It's about time we enter anyway."

Gohan nodded, "Get ready to take us both in. We are both going to be highly drained by this. Bardock, put your arm on my shoulder."

Bardock hesitantly obeyed, and did so. Instantly, images of a different time flooded his mind. Bardock saw everything. Understood everything. Knew everything. Gohan. Leader. Aurora. Goku and Radditz. Vegeta. Gohan and Goku's private war. EVERYTHING. Then all faded into nothingness. Black out.

Gggg

__

Back in the Womb its Much Too Real

in Pumps Life That I must Feel

but Can't Look Forward to Reveal

Look to the Time When I'll Live

Fed Through the Tube That Sticks in Me

Just like a Wartime Novelty

Tied to Machines That Make Me Be

Cut this Life off from Me

Gggg

Med Bay

Gggg

Gohan awoke to the feeling of goo being all over him. The regeneration tank. He smirked, loving the refreshing feeling that they gave, unlike the bitterness that he got from senzu beans.

Gohan opened his eyes, and instantly held his hands up as a bright light entered his vision. Once used to the light, he lowered his hands and looked around. Goten and Vegeta were sitting lazily at a desk conversing with Bardock, who looked like he had just gotten out of a tank as well. The transfer must have worked. When the others noticed that Gohan had awoken, they had turned to him with a glint of mischief in their eyes.

"Hello, grandson," Bardock said.

"Hey, old man."

Vegeta decided to break up this little reunion, "I've been thinking. How about a new empire? One led by us. I have just been informed that my father has already been murdered by Frieza. The throne is empty, and I am Vegeta. It's my right until the Vegeta from this time comes of age and power. Nappa will have to go, of course. He was never really much of a trainer. I will train my chibi self. Teach him the ropes, and possibly get him to be a super saiyan long before I had to. Let's go. We have a planet to rule."

Gohan slapped his forehead, "How can you train yourself AND rule a planet at the same time?"

"I'm not," Vegeta said, "I will pick a temporary King for the time. Seeing as how you are the strongest and the wisest, far be it from me how, you are more than capable to handle a job such as this."

"Oh yeah? I wonder how the entire planet of saiyans will like it to have a new ruler that they don't even know. You don't even know if they will believe that you are the prince!"

Vegeta took off his shirt, and revealed a small tattoo on his left breast, "The seal of royalty. Every member has it, and inside the tattoo has an invisible scan of the royal house on it. Not able to duplicate. They will believe. Either that, or I will say that I'm my father. Just with a clean shave."

Once again, Gohan slapped his forehead, but only after putting his clothes back on, "Well, you have this planned through. Let's give it a shot. If that doesn't work, isn't there a law that says that if there is a person that is able to become a super saiyan, he will become king?"

Vegeta blinked, "Oh, yeah. Well, we can save a lot of time that way. You're the king, for now. But when the time is right, I will show my power as not only being the prince, but being a super saiyan as well. I would regain control the second I go gold."

"Seems fair. Let's go."

Bardock sighed, "Why do I feel a head ache coming on?"

Gggg

__

Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death

Oh Please God,wake Me

Now the World Is Gone I'm Just One

Oh God,help Me Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death

Oh Please God Help Me

Gggg

In the darkness, stood a figure never seen in this world before. Not a villain, not an ally. Just a "regular". He wore all black, his sword fastened to his side. An observer until needed. Now he watched Gohan.

"Good luck."

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: A Whole New Direction

Gggg


	2. A Whole New Direction

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor do I own "Master of Puppets" by metallica.

Gggg

The New Empire Ch 2: A Whole New Direction

Gggg

__

End of passion play, crumbling away

I'm your source of self-destruction

Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear

Leading on your deaths construction

Taste me you will see

More is all you need

You're dedicated to

How I'm killing you

Gggg

Goten and Gohan entered the main throne room, following Vegeta this time. Bardock kept a little ways behind them. This was going to be a show.

Vegeta was not polite about it, though that would get you laughed at on this planet. He burst through the doors, with a walk that showed nothing but pride and royalty. There was about five elite guards, and on the throne, sat the only royal member that was on the planet at the time. King Vegeta had already died, and news had spread of his death. Young prince Vegeta was at Frieza's ship. That left the princess, Zasha.

Gggg

Zasha jumped up, "Father?"

Vegeta laughed, "No, it's you little brother."

"What manner of joke is this?" Zasha asked angrily, "You're not my little brother. You look like him, but you are WAY older than him. Now, tell me who you are!"

Vegeta cackled, raising his shirt to show her the tattoo, "I am Prince Vegeta. From the future."

"From the future?"

Vegeta smiled, "Correct. If I am not mistaken, only yesterday, my child version banished a madman named Leader for breaking saiyan bonds. Well, he came back to the planet I was at in my time. Bringing an army of banished saiyans with him, he started to fight me as well as the team I had joined. We were successful to destroy the army, but when confronting Leader himself, we were sent back to this time. The time where Planet Vegeta still lived."

Zasha shot him a disbelieving glare and walked over to him. She pulled a red card that was able to read the invisible marks on the tattoo. She started to put it p to his chest, but stopped, "I could check and make sure, but I really do believe you. What do you mean, where Planet Vegeta still lived?"

A look of sadness crossed Vegeta's features, "In a few days from now, Planet Vegeta will be destroyed. Frieza feared us. Our strength was too great. One blast from him and everything went up. Only a handful of survivors, all male. No chance of reproducing."

"Didn't anyone try to stop it?"

Vegeta smiled, pointing at Bardock, "He stood up to Frieza, face to face. He tried telling others. And he got laughed at. By himself, he was easy to defeat."

Zasha looked at Bardock, "You're a third-class, aren't you?"

Bardock nodded, "Yes, your highness."

Zasha smirked, "Well, for what it counts, you are now an elite."

"Thank you, your highness."

Vegeta laughed, "What are you talking about, sister? We're here now. Anyone of us can easily defeat Frieza."

Zasha laughed, "You? Defeat Frieza? Now is the part where I start to not believe you, sorry to say."

Vegeta gave the cue, and Gohan and Goten went super saiyan with extreme ease. Waiting for Zasha to figure out what was going on, which she did, Vegeta went super saiyan as well, "Super saiyan, Zasha."

Zasha went wide-eyed, "Super saiyan? But how? And these children? The bigger one can't even be over a year older than myself!"

Vegeta scoffed, "Damn blood in him. I swear, those boys don't even have to work out and they'll reach another level of super saiyan!"

Zasha laughed, getting used to having her little brother having a future self, "I'm not even going to ask."

Stealing a glance a Gohan, Zasha looked back to Vegeta, "So, are we going to defeat Frieza? We'll need another king. You can be him!"

Vegeta coughed, "No, I am going to spend all of my time training the Vegeta from this timeline. However, I have picked out a temporary king. Gohan over there, the bigger one, will be him. He was my leader in my time, plus he was the strongest in the whole universe. He'd be fit."

Zasha looked at Gohan for the second time, "I guess. He'd better be fit for the title, though. I'll announce him this evening. The entire planet has been unruly for a new king. Plus, him being a super saiyan will definitely do. What are you going to do until your younger version gets here?"

Vegeta had that glint of mischief in his eyes, "I will depart tomorrow morning for Frieza's ship before my little self has a chance to leave for a purging mission. I want him to see Frieza die."

"Umm, ok."

Gggg

__

Come crawling faster

Obey your Master

Your life burns faster

Obey your Master

Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing

Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Gggg

Two Hours later

Night time

Gohan's Room

Gggg

Gohan and Goten had been given their own private quarters. Vegeta had not been given a room, due to his request to roam about the cities and take of some of the weaknesses that the planet had. Goten had already retired to his room and went to sleep. Gohan, however, decided to take a bath, then meditate.

Gohan had just gotten out of the shower when someone burst in, seeing him in all his glory. To make matters worse for Gohan, the person was a girl. Zasha. Now, she had bothered him earlier. She reminded him so much of Videl. The way she looked. The way she acted after the arrangements were made. Almost a complete copy of Videl. He pulled himself away from these thoughts, not wanting to make matters worse.

Gohan eyed the girl, seeing as how she didn't move or cover her eyes, "Umm, hello? Enjoying the show?"

"More than you could imagine," Zasha slipped. She blushed.

That was NOT supposed to slip, "Umm, never mind. I just wanted to get to know you before you are announced as King. Though, I think I just got to know you more than I had bargained for."

Gohan laughed as he wrapped a towel around his waist, "It's ok. I was just about to meditate. Want to join me?"

Zasha raised an eyebrow, "Meditate? Uhh, sure."

Zasha sat opposite of Gohan and closed her eyes like Gohan had. Occasionally, she would open an eye and look over Gohan's muscles. Damn, she would gladly die right there and never want to come down from that heaven.

Meanwhile, Gohan had decided not to open his eyes. His mind was heavily troubled. There were things in there that he needed to sort out. Tomorrow, he would be faced with ruling over a whole planet. That was going to be quite the task. Thankfully, he would have Goten there with him. He would be Gohan's support. Also, Zasha would be able to advise him when he got stuck in something that he would not know how to handle.

That was when the idea came to him. He would change leadership completely. He just hoped that the entire planet would be ready for such a change. He just hoped… He just ho..

Darkness.

Sleep came over Gohan

Gggg

Come crawling faster

Obey your Master

Your life burns faster

Obey your Master

Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing

Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Gggg

The next morning

Gggg

"GOHAN!"

Knock, knock.

"GOHAN!"

Knock, knock.

Gohan open his eyes to find that he had fallen asleep during his meditation. It was only until he heard Goten's screaming at him from the other side of the door did he wake. Upon further inspection, he had found that Zasha had fallen asleep as well. However, there had been some movements during their slumber. Gohan's towel had been abandoned accidentally, and his arm and tail had fastened around Zasha's waist. Three, two, one….

"AAHHHH!"

Gohan's scream had awoken Zasha. She looked around silently for a moment before relaxing, "Hello, Gohan. Sleep well?"

Gohan's mouth dropped. Still, his tail was fastened around Zasha's waist. It would not move. It wasn't his fault, or even his body's, because with it being laid on all night had drained it of blood. It was numb. This still did not bother Zasha. In fact, she brought up a hand and slowly petted it. Gohan moaned, then realized what he was doing.

He jumped up and started gathering his clothes, putting them on as he went along. Within ten seconds, he was fully dressed.

Zasha smiled at his nervousness, "I'll leave now. Be at the center of the town in two hours. There we will announce you king. Vegeta has probably left by now. If it will be as easy as he says it will, he should be back by this time tomorrow with chibi Vegeta with him."

Gohan nodded as he watched Zasha exit the room, surprising Goten. Goten had walked into the room with a questioning look on his face.

Gohan glared, "Don't ask."

Gggg

__

Master, Master, Where's the dreams that I've been after?

Master, Master, You promised only lies

Laughter, Laughter, All I hear and see is laughter

Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cries

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat

Just a rhyme without a reason

Neverending maze, drift on numbered days

Now your life is out of season

Gggg

Two Hours Later

Town Center

Gggg

Gohan had just been announced King. Many were skeptical, until Gohan went super saiyan, by Zasha's request. Gohan did as he was told, avowing her eyes the whole time. It was embarrassing!

Goten, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off. This was just too funny. Gohan had ended up telling Goten the story, and there had been a smirk on the boy's face since that moment. It never left his face.

Anyway, the saiyans had now taken Gohan in as their king, no questions asked. There had already been spread rumors of how the new king had become a super saiyan while fighting a whole planet full of dragons. He was quickly becoming the favorite king so far.

Gggg

__

Come crawling faster

Obey your Master

Your life burns faster

Obey your Master

Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing

Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Gggg

At the highest top of the planet's tallest planet, sat a lone figure. The same one from the shadows. A wicked grin spread across his face as he watched Gohan and Zasha's embarrassment grow. This Gohan character was going to be fun. The lone and mysterious figure would watch. He had time. Infinite time….

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: King Arthur's idea

gggg


	3. King Arthur's Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I own "Where the Wild Things Are" by Metallica.

Gggg

A new chapter for you all

Gggg

The New Empire Ch 3: King Arthur's Idea

Gohan looked around his new chambers. The royal chambers. Fit for a king. However, he did not feel anything special about this place.

It had been about an hour since Gohan was announced King. He was now King Gohan. Weird. Even to him, it sounded out of place. He was a king. Already, new ideas for the planet had begun spinning through his head. That was good, since his first meeting was in about ten minutes. It wasn't that bad. The meeting consisted of the elites, and he got to make his first orders. Boy, were they in for a surprise!

Gggg

So wake up sleepy one...  
It's time to save your world...

Steal dreams and give to you  
Shoplift a thought or two  
All children touch the sun  
Burn fingers one by one, by one...

Will this earth be good to you  
Keep you clean or stain through...

Gggg

Gohan was minutes away from his first meeting. He was ready, relaxed. Nothing could surprise him. He was totally in control of the situation, ready to make his ideas known. He even looked like a king.

Sitting at the head throne seat, he made his fashion known. He wore a spandex suit of black, with the royal armor over that. On the shoulder pads, fastened by two clips, was a cape of crimson. His hair still had the blue tips, but was already growing long once again, washing away Videl's haircut. Now the only thing that remained of his former mate was the memories that were held inside of his head. Videl was only memories…

Zasha sat at his side, being the princess. She wore the exact same as Gohan, but she had gold earrings to go with it. Her face was emotionless, except for when she looked at Gohan. When she did, a blush came to her face, due to the thoughts about the last night. She could still feel the softness of his tail around her. Even the thoughts of it made her feel safe. Gohan….

Goten was enjoying his time being out of the limelight. He wore nothing special, just the gi that he had worn during the war. He felt better in it. Even the blood stained onto it made him feel as if he were stronger. His mind could only wonder how many of the saiyans that were here right now had added to the stains on his clothes. Still, he refused to change until there was another gi made that looked exactly like it. His hair was different. During the last night, he had a servant cut his hair. No longer did he look like Goku. He looked like himself now. All the hair was short, put into spikes. The only long hair that he had now were two long and thin bangs that trailed down his face. The ends were dyed lavender, in memory of his old friend, trunks. There were three piercing on his eyebrow that he had done himself. He looked….. Different.

Gggg

The meeting had just begun. The entire throne room had been filled with important saiyans. None were there to make their opinions, just to listen to Gohan's important words. That was definitely going to change. Right now.

Gohan arose, followed by every saiyan bowing to their lowest. Gohan smirked, knowing that they respected him, "Rise, fellow saiyans. I hold this traditional meeting for my first orders. First, however, I would like to introduce myself. I am Gohan, a saiyan from the future. I know that may seem difficult to believe, but I do, too. In my time, Planet Vegeta was destroyed. In fact, tomorrow would be the day that it was destroyed. That will change now, since the tyrant, Frieza, is now destroyed. However, also in my time there was much greater evil. His name was Leader, a saiyan that had just been banished from this planet. He came to my planet seeking a war. He got one. My team and I defeated them tremendously. All except for Leader. On my way to defeat this saiyan, I was caught in his trap. He sent me and my brother back in time, along with the grown version of Prince Vegeta. I will defeat him the next time I see him, for not only did he send me back in time, but he had broken the bond between me and my mate. That is unacceptable, and I will punish him with death."

Gohan stopped as he heard almost every saiyan yell offensively. They were not mad at him, but at Leader. An unwanted bond breakage was an outrage. A smirk came to his face when they all praised him.

He raised his hand, getting their attention, "Now that I have made my introduction to you all, I now make a proposal. I look around here and I see decay of a planet with the potential of being the best. I propose that we make this planet so strong that it would take the gods, themselves, to destroy. As you know, I am a super saiyan. I've heard the legend. A single saiyan every three thousand years is born a super saiyan. Bullshit! During my time, I had known personally of many super saiyans. I am a super saiyan. My father was a super saiyan. My brother, who sits next to me, is a super saiyan. The Vegeta who has come back in time with me, is a super saiyan. There are many. But only the most determined can become a super saiyan. It would take a lot of hard work to become a super saiyan. Who will try to become one, now that you have heard the truth?"

There was a collective yell from every saiyan, even Zasha yelled. Gohan clapped his hands together, "Good. That's good to hear. In the next few months, I will be using my new team of scientists to make new training equipment. I promise success, for I have used the same training methods.

"On another note, I know what we do. We take jobs as planet brokers. A gruesome job. I propose a new direction. How about building an empire bigger than any that has ever existed? We will still go to planets and purge them. It's all we know how to do. But here's the catch. Only planets that have evil races on it. Destroy the civilizations on it. We kill, we claim. We make the universe ours. Us being the only threat to anyone. The peaceful planets will be our allies, or they will be left alone. Who here agrees with the extreme empire that I have presented with you all?"

Yet again, there was a yell erupting from everyone in the room. The saiyan empire would expand.

Gohan quickly ended the meeting, leaving everyone to their celebration and their gossiping. Today had been a complete success.

Gggg

So wake up sleepy one...  
It's time to save your world...  
You're where the wild things are...  
Yeah, toy soldiers off to war...

Big eyes to open soon  
Believing all under sun and moon  
But does heaven know you're here?  
And did they give you smiles or tears?  
No, no tears

Gggg

Vegeta

Deep space

Gggg

Frieza was gone. No more. Vegeta felt great. A heavy burden had been lifted off his heart. He had just fulfilled a deep passion within his heart. Now he felt that he was finally free. It was time to move on.

Chibi Prince Vegeta was with him. The child understood as he listened to the story that his own life would have taken. Never once did he object, or even move. His entire life had been unraveled to him, and he listened to the proposal that Vegeta gave him. To become stronger than anyone. At once he agreed. In his mind, Nappa was a thing of the past. Vegeta was now his trainer.

Once the story had been put down, they had started their journey home. It was time to go back. They knew that their planet was already changing, and only the adult Vegeta knew that it was for the better, if not best, of all saiyans.

Gggg

Will this earth be good to you?  
Keep you clean or stain through...

So wake up sleepy one...  
It's time to save your world...  
You're where the wild things are...  
Yeah, toy soldiers off to war...

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Gohan's Chambers

Gggg

Gohan was tired. But he could not sleep! Everything needed for sleep was present. His body was tired. His mind was tired. He wasn't looking forward to anything the next day. It was madness!

In his own mind, he knew what was wrong. He was lonely. There was nothing deeper than that. He wanted someone to hold. Anybody. As long as there was some connection. He was just so used to having Videl next to him. Nut now he knew that Videl didn't exist anymore. Videl was just a name for the next couple decades. Trouble was, he needed someone now. However, he would just have to make do with nothing.

That last thought was betrayed when the door slowly opened, revealing a silhouette of a young woman. Gohan strait to see who it was, but he could not. Nothing went through his mind as she slowly made her way to his bed. Only when she got into the bed did he recognize her. Zasha. A naked Zasha.

Gohan sat up, "What are you doing, Zasha?"

Zasha laid down, "I know why you're still up. You need the comfort of someone right now. Let me be that person, please!"

Gohan wanted to slap himself for ever considering it, "I can't. I don't trust myself."

"But I trust you. I won't do anything that you don't want, I promise. Just hold me like you did last night and I'll be satisfied. Give me the comfort that I can give you. All I want right now is someone to hold me, and to hold back in return. Is that so wrong?"

Gohan knew it was wrong, but he wanted the feeling so badly. He laid back down and Zasha snuggled up to him. Gohan had to admit. It was comforting. So comforting that he instantly felt sleep take over him.

Gggg

You swing your ?ass all down?  
Call to arms the trumpets sound  
Toy horses start the charge  
Robots, chessmen standing guard  
We Shall Never Surrender!  
Hand puppets storm the base  
Flags up now cannons rage  
Hand puppets storm the base  
Flags up now cannons rage  
All clowns head for the rear  
Slingshots fire to the air  
All clowns head for the rear  
Slingshots fire to the air  
Slip into the edge of death  
Crossfire to the marionettes  
Slip into the edge of death  
Crossfire to the marionettes  
We Shall Never Surrender!

Gggg

The next morning Gohan awoke to the same predicament that he had the last time he had woken up to. His tail this time had wrapped around the tail of Zasha. His arm had been swung over Zasha's stomach. At first, he thought about getting up and leaving quickly, but then he rethought that, due to how great he had felt. The last night he had slept great. Just like when he was sleeping with…

He couldn't bring himself up to think about her. It wasn't like he was betraying her, but it was more like he didn't want to bring her up while he was around Zasha. It just didn't feel right. Though, he didn't know why.

Gohan laid his head back down onto the pillow. It was so relaxing just to be lying there. More sleep wouldn't hurt much. In fact, he would welcome all the sleep he could get…

Gggg

When Gohan next awoke, he found Zasha looking at his face as she played with a bang of his hair. He looked at her for a minute before getting up and dressing without a second glance at Zasha until he was completely dressed.

Zasha smiled, "Is there any orders for today, sire?"

Gohan froze, "Yes, as a matter of fact. In the old day of the planet I was on, there was this king, Arthur. He was very smart. I want to do the same thing he did. On this planet, it's my job to make all the decisions for the kingdom, but I want to hear opinions. That is not allowed, so I'm making a new law. There will be thirty saiyans I want. One will be me. The other chosen will be you, my brother, Chibi Vegeta, Vegeta, Bardock, and Radditz. The rest will be yours to chose. Pick the best of each profession. I want the best medic. The best captain. The best scientist. The best of everything until we have thirty in total. Then, I want you to construct a round table with thirty chairs. They will be my advisors."

Zasha smiled again, "An excellent idea, sire. I will have the order carried out immediately. If you need me, just send word."

Gohan turned to her, "Thank you, Zasha. For everything."

Gggg

In the shadows of the throne room, sat the silent figure with his sword at his side. He would stay here for the day. Surly, there would be some interesting news during the day. He knew Gohan would mix things up. This day, he had decided that sometime in the future, he would confront Gohan and they would discuss many things.

What a discussion that will be.

Gggg

All children touch the sun  
Burn your fingers one by one  
Will this earth be good to you?  
Keep you clean or stain through...

So wake up sleepy one...  
It's time to save your world...  
You're where the wild things are...  
Yeah, toy soldiers off to war...

So close your little eyes...

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Memories

Gggg


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I own "The Memory Remains" by Metallica.

Gggg

The New Empire Chapter 4: Memories

Vegeta slammed his fist into the console of the space pod that him and chichi Vegeta were using to get back to planet Vegeta. This shit was just not happening! Halfway through the trip, the ship ran out of fuel and left them stranded on a planet that had no food, nor people. Out of all the ships to ever break down, Vegeta just had to grab the one out of a million.

Chibi Vegeta was exploring the planet while Vegeta got ready to call in for another ship. Vegeta only hesitated because he didn't know how the kingdom was with Gohan being announced King. Nonetheless, he had to make the call if he ever wanted to leave the god forsaken planet he was trapped on.

Vegeta pressed the button on the intercom, "This is saiyan pod number 743. Requesting two saiyan pods to be brought to ships coordinates. Haste recommended, if you value your lives, that is. This is Prince Vegeta. Out."

There, that was good enough. At least he thought…..

Gggg

Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane  
But the memory remains

Heavy rings on fingers wave  
Another star denies the grave  
See the nowhere crowd, cry the nowhere tears of honor

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Throne Room

Gggg

There was a quick entry into the throne room by one of the Space Commanders. He seemed nervous as he approached Gohan. Gohan, himself was going over the table's stats with one of the builders,

"I want the table made out of stone, preferable marble. The chairs are to be made with rich wood, possibly oak. Can you do this?"

The foreman nodded, "Yes, I can, Sire. It shall be done immediately."

"Good," said Gohan, as he turned to the commander, "Yes?"

Sweat grew on the commanders forehead, "Sorry to bother you sire, but I just received a transmission from someone claiming to be Prince Vegeta. However, the voice is too old. What shall I think of it, sire? Is it a trap?"

Gohan smirked, "It's about damn time that I hear from him. It's Vegeta, commander. Do as he requests. That is all."

"Immediately, sire," said the commander as he turned and left after bowing.

Gohan returned to his room, tired from all the day's work. There were things on his mind that were too distracting for him to keep being king. Some part of him decided to give Vegeta a good beating the next time they sparred for convincing him to be king. But he was glad for one thing. Being King did help him stay off the subject of Zasha and Videl.

He still loved Videl dearly. However, he knew that she was gone from his reach forever. When he was transported, all of what he left behind faded into nothingness. All of it was gone. It was if they had never existed. But his mind told him that they still existed, just only in his memories. Yeah, recently, he figured that memories were such a bitch. He didn't want them if all he felt was sadness and loneliness every time that they came to him. They just didn't remind him of all he had lost. They haunted him and taunted him. Never again would he be able to kiss Videl. Never again would he be able to see her unique smile or laugh. Never again would he feel her as she slept next to him. Never again would he be able to have their conversations. Never again…

Zasha was just an enigma. How strange he thought it was that she reminded him so much of his lost mate. Zasha looked almost just like Videl. Except for Zasha's more shaped body and her attitude, they could almost be passed for the same person. They acted almost alike, except for Zasha not having any shyness and how bold she was. Of all people in the universe, why did Zasha have to be like Videl?

Then there was the part where Zasha seemed to have a thing for Gohan. That stupefied him. They had barely known each other for a few days, and they had slept side by side twice. Now, he was known for being fast, but damn! Never had he met a woman who was as fast as him. Could he be growing to depend on her? Was that what this was? Possibly. That would explain why she was on his mind all of the time. Even when he met with important rulers and employers, his mind seemed to think about her more often. Was a bond growing? No, couldn't be. Nothing could replace Videl.

Still, as much as he hated to admit it, there was still an attraction. Sitting in his bed as he was right now, he would welcome Zasha into his bed without hesitation. Not for his normal perverted reasons, but just to hold and be held in return, as Zasha had put it last night. That was a problem. What if he grew even more dependent on her? He shook his head, trying to get that kind of thinking out of his head. That was all he needed.

Gggg

Like twisted vines that grow  
That hide and swallow mansions whole  
And dim the light of an already faded prima donna

Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
But the memory remains

Gggg

Later that night

Gohan's Room

Gggg

Gohan still sat in his bed. Not once did he move in the last four hours. He was in deep meditation. Trying to calm his mind was today's topic, so to say. He thought nothing could break him of his trance. And he was right. For the last hour, Zasha had been right beside him, unnoticed, as she stroked his hair. She looked at him in wonder. How could he have the patience to do this for so long. She could probably meditate for fifteen seconds, tops. So much for discipline…

Gggg

It was around two hours later when Gohan's eyes open instantly, scaring the shit out of Zasha so much that she jumped back and fell on the floor.

Growling, she got up and sat on the bed, "You know, you could warm me the next time that you do that. Can't you even be normal when you're by yourself?"

Gohan grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry. It's just that Vegeta and Chibi Vegeta are about to arrive."

Zasha sighed, "Do you want to go greet them on their arrival?"

"No, I'll talk to them in the morning. They probably have a shit load to do before I bother them."

Zasha smiled, "So, what do you want to do then, since you plan to leave them alone?"

"Sleep! I need it."

Zasha fell to the floor, "Sleep? After all that meditation? Well, ok. Do you mind if I sleep next to you again?"

Gohan started to take off his clothes, "I don't mind."

After Gohan was fully undressed, Zasha took off her clothes and entered Gohan's bed, next to Gohan. Gohan drew in his breath as he felt Zasha's body come in contact with his. Knowing that he wasn't ready for sex, Gohan growled a little and began to try to think of something else besides her entire body laying on his. It wasn't working, and she could tell.

Zasha giggled and moaned into his neck, "Looks like someone is in desperate need of some attention."

Gohan sighed, "Oh, shut it, Zasha. It's just been a while since a girl was this close to me, okay?"

"Ok, do you want me to relieve you?"

"No. Thanks, "Gohan said slowly through clenched teeth, because his mind knew exactly what he wanted. SEX. Too bad, his mind said to his body, deal with it!

Gggg

Heavy rings hold cigarettes  
Up to lips that time forgets  
While the Hollywood sun sets behind your back

And can't the band play on?  
Just listen, they play my song  
Ash to ash  
Dust to dust  
Fade to black

Gggg

The Next Morning

Gggg

The whole planet was abuzz. News had gotten out of how Kind Gohan wanted thirty of the best to be his private council. After his core choosing, there were twenty-three spots left.

By noon, all spots were filled. Each member chosen carefully. Now, the chosen were in a room in the palace awaiting King Gohan to arrive. They conversed with each other as they sat at the round table that had been made during the night.

Every saiyan at the table quieted as Gohan entered the room. Each saiyan raised from his seat and bowed, only sitting once the king had taken his seat.

Gohan opened his folder that had the brief introduction of everybody in the room. Vegeta and Chibi Vegeta looked at him with astonishment as the had already seen how much improvement there had already been on the planet. Even they had to be impressed with Gohan.

There was himself, Zasha, Vegeta, Chibi Vegeta, Bardock, Goten, and Radditz. Apart from them, there was two body regeneration medics, three elite commanders, three first class commanders, one second class commanders, the four members of Bardock's team, five scientists, one space commander, one cop, one vigilante, one their, and one health doctor.

Gohan finished reading the folder, then put them away. All eyes were on him as he got ready to speak, "Well, that was interesting. Can anybody here tell me why this table is round instead of square?"

Nobody moved or said anything.

Gohan took notice of this, "In my world, we had the same problem. See, at a square table, the head would sit at the end of the table, making that his spot. On a round table, there is no end of the table. Which would signify that everybody sitting at that table would be equal. And that is how it is. I look at this folder of descriptions of you all, and each person had proudly put their rank. This is the first problem. Here, at this table, rank means shit! Each person has as much important as any other. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," said Gohan, "Now we can get onto matters. There are many problems on this planet. Let's correct these problems. Who wants to share first?"

An elderly saiyan stood, the doctor, "In my recent study, I have found that saiyan health is slowly decreasing. My prediction is that inside of fifty years, all saiyans will be too weak to fight. That is a major problem."

Gohan nodded, "What is the cause of this decrease of health?"

"Food, sire," said the doctor, "Saiyans are not getting enough to eat on this planet, and what they do eat is not healthy enough to keep his body in shape."

"Okay," said Gohan, looking around the room, "Who can fix this?"

Another saiyan stood up, the space commander, "I can, sire. I propose we find a planet with a large amount of food and animals, then use that planet as out food resource."

Gohan smiled, "Excellent idea. How fast can this planet be found?"

The space commander had sweat on his forehead, "sorry to say, sire, but it would take roughly three days."

Gohan clapped his hands together, "That's great news. Three days is great. Once that is done, I want a small fleet to go and retrieve food for Planet Vegeta as fast as possible. Anymore issues?"

There were two more problems that Gohan and his advisors had taken care of. There were more problems, but Gohan had ended the first meeting early. Before everybody left, he had each member collect specially made armor that would be noticed as the king's personal advisors. He also had a public speaker announce to the entire planet that each member was not to be harmed in any way, and if so, then the culprit would be immediately executed, along with their families. As soon as that was taken care of, each person retired to their homes.

Vegeta and Chibi Vegeta had taken off for some training. Goten went to explore the town. Radditz and Bardock had returned to their home. As for Gohan and Zasha, they went back to Gohan's room to visit and share past memories with each other. Everything was going alright.

Gggg

Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
Dance little tin goddess

na-na-na

Drift away  
Fade away  
Little tin goddess

Ash to ash  
Dust to dust  
Fade to black

Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane...  
But the memory remains

Ash to ash  
Dust to dust  
Fade to black...  
But the memory remains

Yeah  
Faded prima donna yeah, yeah

solo  
Dance little tin goddess dance

Gggg

The silent man from the shadows returned to his place in the mountains. He was quite happy with how Gohan had taken things. He was making the world better. In his hands, he held a bundle which consisted of body armor, boots, a cape, gloves, and gold spandex suit. They were the standard for the new advisors. The standard which he had been given.

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: My World

Gggg


	5. My World

****

Disclaimer: I don' t own DBZ, nor do I own "My World" by Metallica.

Gggg

The New Empire Ch 5: My world

It had been almost a week since the first meeting of the advisors. There had been three more meetings. Everything was going well. As far as the meetings were concerned.

Vegeta and Chibi Vegeta came to the meetings and left just as quickly. They never told anyone anything about where they were going or what they did, except that Vegeta kept on telling Gohan that they were close to a breakthrough.

Gohan figured that Vegeta could be trying to turn Chibi Vegeta into a super saiyan, but then again, he could be wrong. Wouldn't be the first time.

As for Zasha, well, they were getting along more than the average friend, but they weren't involved in a deeper relationship. Every night, she would sneak into his room and crawl into be with him. And every time she did, he would open the covers and pull her closer to his body. Never did they go further than just laying in bed together nude, but Gohan had the feeling that she wanted more. His rational side was keeping him from that much.

Yes, things were going okay, and Gohan was pretty happy about that. There were troubles, yes, most of the time being a banishment of some criminal. Yes, he knew that he was feeding to Leader's growing army, but he could care less.

Gggg

The motherfuckers got in my head  
Trying to make me someone else instead

It's my world now

Mama, why's it rainin' in my room  
Cheer up boy clouds will move on soon  
Heavy fog got me lost inside  
Gonna sit right back and enjoy this ride

Gggg

Throne Room

Gggg

Gohan was lazily sitting in his chair. Being King sucked. Right now, he'd much rather be training to get stronger, but he had to get this planet into a somewhat regular lifestyle. And to think, he thought ruling the planet would be cool. HA! Think again. BBBOOOORRRRDDDDOOOMMMM.

That all changed when the door open roughly, and in came a short- purple skinned man with a white Mohawk. Gohan noticed him right away.

"Supreme Kai!" Gohan asked skeptically. He had already given up hope of ever meeting anyone from his timeline.

Supreme Kai nodded, "You must be Gohan. I am the Supreme Kai. From this timeline, of course."

"Oh."

"Before the other dimension completely faded away, I got a message from my future self. And I am here to help you as much as I can. I can't tell you anything about Leader so far, since he seems to be inactive at the moment, but I am here to give you this.

Supreme Kai gave Gohan the Z Sword, which seemed weird since it was in stone before. At the time in stone, Supreme Kai could not get it out.

Supreme Kai nodded, "I hope you can make good use out of it. You don't know how much trouble I went through to get this thing free. But your kai told me that you would know what to do with it."

Gohan nodded and took each end of it. With a slight movement of his wrists, the sword snapped in two. Supreme Kai's eyes bulged out and his mouth was twisted horribly. With a silencing gesture from Gohan, Supreme Kai watched as a purple mist came out from the sword, and there stood Old Kai.

With brief introductions, and a little disbelief, Gohan began an important talk with the kais.

Gohan smiled, "I am actually glad that you are here. I have something to ask you."

Supreme Kai folded his hands together, "Go ahead Gohan."

"Thanks. Now, in my time I had a mate. We bonded, but now our bond is broken. She disappeared when I came back to this time and became ruler of this planet that as supposed to have died. Now, here, I meet another girl who acts and almost looks the exact same as the girl from my time. Is there any way that she could be her from a past life?"

Supreme Kai cleared his throat, "That is not impossible. That is actually most likely what it is. See, if this planet died like it did in your timeline, then this new girl would die, too. She could have done something to please King Yemma, and he would have reincarnated in the form of someone else. They could be the very same person that way, and that is most likely how it would have happened."

Gohan smiled, "Thank you. That had been on my mind for the last few days."

"No problem. Well, seeing as how I'm always busy, and that you have a planet to rule, I think that we should end this conversation early,"

Gohan and Supreme Kai shook hands and the kais left Gohan to be bored once again. Only this time, Gohan's mind had a little more to think about.

Gggg

It's my world now  
You can't have it  
It's my world, It's my world  
It's my world

I'm out of my head, out of my head  
Get 'em out of my head, out of my head  
Get 'em out

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Mountains

(I will now be calling this mystery man Faceless until his true name and nature is revealed)

Gggg

Faceless looked around. He looked into the city, which was below him. It was peaceful, just how he liked him. He had Gohan to thank for that. Gohan was being the greatest leader that he had ever seen. Kudos.

He still maintained in the King's advisor group, with a very low profile. His profession was very close to what he was. He occasionally put out a few words about the planet's problems, but mostly, he just kept to himself. That is how it should be.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Zasha's Bedroom

Noon

Gggg

Zasha had just returned to her room to change her outfit. She had a formal dinner to attend before Bardock and his team, now elites, departed to go to a planet with Planet Vegeta's new food source. The planet was desolate and bare, with exception for plants and animals. That much she knew that Gohan was thankful for. Gohan didn't want to kill anyone just to steal their food. That's not how he was.

She knew a lot about Gohan now. Almost everything, except for some of his more private things. However, she knew that that information would be hers soon anyway. She adored him, and somehow she knew that he was beginning to fall for her as well. Good. She needed him. Wanted him was more the phrase. It was not for power. Or his looks. It was his attitude. The way that he was always on top of things. Except in bed, she laid on top of him. That thought made her smirk.

Yeah, there were some things that she didn't like. Such as how he could meditate for hours. Also, how he could be so damn powerful when he wasn't even trying. But that didn't stop her passion for him. Gohan was just….. Gohan.

Gggg

Who's in charge of my head today  
Dancin' devils in angels way

It's my time now

Look out motherfuckers here I come  
Gonna make my head home  
The sons of bitches tried to take my head  
Tried to make me someone else instead

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Market Place

Goten

Gggg

Goten made his way around the market place. It was nice just to walk around where there were people. It made a nice change from being alone all of the time. Though the merchandise was a bit weird.

First, he noticed that there were slaves for sale. He would bring that up at the next meeting. That just had to stop. To have slaves was cruel and wrong.

Next, he noticed some clothes for sale. He went through them, and found a few outfits that he liked. All were black. Black boots, Gloves like Vegeta's, but they were black, wristbands, outfits, and even boxers. All ones that he had found appealing. He paid happily, even adding a tip.

The next place he went to sold jewelry. Now, Gohan wasn't much into this kind of stuff, but some of the things he liked. Spiked wristbands, which he bought. Then, there was a necklace that looked like a raindrop, that glowed a crimson red. He bought that, too. Metal chokers were also added to his collection.

This place was defiantly one of his favorites now. They all noticed his armor and were very kind to him, considering how nice the planet was now.

Things got interesting when he finished shopping at the last store. After paying, he turned around to face a girl that looked about his age. He also noticed how very pretty she was. With a smile on her face

"Hi," she said, "I'm Rani."

Gggg

It's my world now  
You can't have it  
It's my world, It's my world  
It's my world

I'm out of my head, out of my head  
Get 'em out of my head, out of my head  
Get 'em out

Not only do I not know the answer  
I don't even know what the question is

Gggg

Gohan's Chambers

Later That Night

Gggg

Gohan rubbed his forehead lightly, causing Zasha to look at him with worry, "Gohan, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," Gohan lied, "Okay, it's just that Goten hasn't retuned for the night. I feel that there is something wrong."

Zasha looked at him for a moment, then laughed, "Are you kidding me? From what I understand, he is almost as strong as you are. You're overreacting."

Gohan looked up, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now, come to bed. It's starting to get cold."

Gohan did as he was told, putting the thought of Goten behind him. Gohan knew that he would be fine.

Gggg

God it feels like it only rains on me

Not only do I not know the answer  
I don't even know what the question is

I'm out of my head, out of my head  
Get 'em out of my head, out of my head  
Get 'em out

Enough's enough

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Fade to Black

Gggg


	6. Fade to Black

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I own "Fade to Black" by Metallica

Gggg

Hey, guys. I hope you like this chapter. I may just be going nuts, but I think I bring out another side of myself in this chapter, so I am awaiting to see how you like it

Gggg

The New Empire Ch 6: Fade To Black

It was the next morning that Gohan woke up and noticed that Goten was still not there. That was the news that was spreading. Apparently, when Gohan had not located Goten, he had sent every member of the advisors to go and find him. The only reason this was not easy was because Gohan nor Vegeta could locate Goten via energy signature. Either Goten was hiding his ki, or he was dead. They obviously wanted it to be that he was hiding.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Noon

Gggg

Vegeta slapped his forehead and had Chibi Vegeta contact the Palace. Gohan's voice could soon be heard.

"Who the fuck is it? I can't do any of my duties until my damn brother is found!"

Chibi Vegeta grunted, "Well, we just found your damn brother. He's getting his damn freak on outside of town. So, get your DAMN ass over here and take him back, just in case he doesn't want to come back. We're going to be late for the advisor's meeting, aren't we?"

There was no answer.

In the blink of an eye, Gohan was standing next to Goten. Goten didn't even see it coming. Gohan picked him up by the back of the shirt and lifted him up to eye level. Rani just stood there amazed. Goten had shown her some of his strength, and for this to happen to his seemed almost imaginable. Not that she didn't know who they were. That was the only reason that she approached the younger brother. Not that he needed to know that…

Gohan glared at Goten, "I worry about you all night, and here you are having SEX!"

Goten looked at him confused, "Does it look like I'm having sex, you dolt!"

"Don't call me a-- what? You weren't having sex?"

Gohan didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he turned and glared at Chibi Vegeta, "You know, you have really got to learn how to put phrases in their right pretext!"

Gohan then turned to Goten, "Sorry for that. I'm still mad that you didn't call to the palace to warn them, though. I guess that you're wise enough to do what you want. Finish up and send her home. We have a meeting in fifteen minutes. I want you there, brother."

"Ok, Gohan."

With that, Gohan and the rest of the advisors dispersed, leaving Goten alone with Rani. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then stopped, realizing that he got that trait from Goku.

Rani smiled, "I guess you have to go, huh?"

Goten nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"When can I see you again?"

Goten thought about it for a moment, "Later today, I'll be free then. I will meet you here, ok?"

Rani got up, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

With that, she started to make her way back to her house. She never looked back at him or waved by. To be honest, he was a bore, and not as cute as most of the boys. He acted dumb sometimes, and was arrogant. She hated him. However, if she wanted any chance at being rich or important, then Goten was her ticket. She smiled at the thought.

Goten watched Rani leave. He was hoping that she would turn around, just so he could see that smile that he liked so much. He was beginning to fall for her, he just knew it. She was very funny and pretty. Not to mention that she knew a lot about martial arts. He couldn't wait to see her again. Rani. The girl he wanted to be with for a very long time.

Gggg

Life it seems, will fade away

Drifting further every day

Getting lost within myself

Nothing matters no one else

I have lost the will to live

Simply nothing more to give

There is nothing more for me

Need the end to set me free

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Advisor's Meeting Room

Fifteen minutes later

Gggg

Gohan sat at his chair as the last of the advisors had arrived. They bowed and took their seats. Waiting patiently for their king to tell them about what today's meeting was about, they looked about the room. There were some changes. The walls now had painted themes that only Vegeta and Goten recognized of Gohan's battles. The light fixtures had been taken off and had been replaced with the old medieval torches. The walls also contain a few weapons here and there for display purposes only.

On the table where each of them sat, they saw that each of their names had been carved into the place where they usually sat. It was hard to think that this was how much that they had progressed in their short time of existence. Each advisor had the same thought in mind.

Gohan was going to make this the strongest empire in the universe.

Gohan, on the other hand, sat in complete silence just staring strait ahead of him. He was thinking about what to address first.

Finally, he came to a decision, "Okay, I have thought about it well. We, as a group, have our special unique variety of things. I have given you all almost unlimited rankings among the rest of the planet. You have special armor, advanced communications, free lodging anywhere you desire, but I am still calling you all my advisors. We need an official name. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

It was completely silent for a moment, before someone stood. It was Vegeta, "How about the Justice League?"

Gohan took a piece of paper off his section of the table, crumbled it up, and threw it at Vegeta, who then sat down while laughing.

Next, Bardock stood, "How about Saiyan Angels?"

The group looked around at the other members and then look at Gohan, awaiting his reply.

Gohan watched their reactions and decided from that, "It will do. Thank you, Bardock."

Bardock nodded and sat back down. He looked around proudly. That was his first suggestion that worked. The others were obviously amazed.

Gohan coughed, "Now that is finished, I want to start another subject. I will have this one decided by a vote. With the exception of myself, Vegeta, and Goten, none of you are very strong as you could be. It is true that I announced that I would bring out the potential of the saiyan race to super saiyans, but I want to take the member of this council even further. I want each of you to be a super saiyan two before any other saiyan on the planet become even a super saiyan."

There was a collective of confused whispers, to which the cop spoke directly to his king, "Is there even such a level for sure?"

Gohan nodded, then went super saiyan, followed by super saiyan two. Each member looked on in amazement. Well, yet again with the exception of Vegeta and Goten.

Powering back down, Gohan addressed the members, "That is the power that I want you to have. I, myself, have made some training equipment during my free hours. They are what I call Gravity Rooms. A few of you know what that is, but the other don't. It is a room that can increase the gravity to whatever amount they want. It proves highly effective during training. Though they can only go to a couple thousand times the normal gravity, due to there not being enough time for me to make them how I wanted them. Mind you, I had to do this under complete secrecy. They only consist of the basics. Before I give them to you, I want a vote. Who here votes that we should do this, and do it to protect saiyans everywhere? If this vote is passed, you are entitled to be guardians no matter what. Remember that. Vote now."

Each member had written their vote on a piece of paper and put it in the middle of the table. Once everyone had voted, Gohan gathered them all up and began to read each one. By the end, there was one pile which had 22 and another pile that had only seven. Gohan didn't vote.

Gohan tilted his head as he looked at them all, "When you leave, please pick up a capsule that await you. Once pressed, throw them in a clear, open space. A moment longer, and a room will appear. It will be your gravity room. On the console, there is an instruction booklet. You must read it, or else some of you might not be here for the next meeting."

The advisors looked at the capsules that were laid by the door on a small table. Each one of them were anxious to get theirs. But Gohan had one more thing to say.

I am afraid to say," Gohan started, "That this is the last meeting for the next two months. I want everyone here for the next meeting, but that can't happen. I need two members of this council to go out into space and eradicate all remaining member of Frieza's empire. Those two will be Vegeta and Chibi Vegeta. Also, a few of you should have left this morning, but that was canceled for certain purposes that I do not want to discuss. Bardock and his crew are going to depart immediately after this meeting for the food that this planet needs. With that announcement made, this meeting is hereby complete."

The room had quickly emptied, leaving Gohan and Zasha alone. However, Gohan didn't take much notice of Zasha. He dipped his face into his hands. With a small sigh of frustration, he sat back up strait in the chain that he never got out of. Zasha, however, did get out of her chair. She walked over to Gohan and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You were really worried about your brother today, weren't you?"

Gohan gave a forced chuckle, "Yeah, I have never been so worried. And now, here I am, and I have realized that even though he is about to turn eleven, he doesn't need me to watch out for him anymore. He shouldn't have needed me for support in the first place, but his father couldn't really be a father to him. I had to be ever since I met him."

Zasha nodded, understanding what he was trying to say, "And your father, has he already departed for the planet that he was supposed to destroy?"

Gohan sank deeper into the chair, "Yeah, he left the second day that I was here. He's going to grow up, and be the hero that he is for the planet. I figured that it was best that he left. After all, I want to go get my younger self when the time comes."

"Why?"

"Because," Gohan stopped for a moment, "Well, I don't really know why. I figure that I will because I don't want another person exactly like me. When I had just ran away, all I could think of was how nobody cared for me. I won't let that happen twice. He'll come here, and I'll probably pick up the girl that was my mate until I came to be in this timeline."

Zasha pressed her hand into Gohan's shoulder harder, reminding him that it was there, "Are you sure that is wise? I mean, she will be younger than you remember her and you'll be a lot older. What if you want her again?"

Gohan had a very good way to prove her wrong, but she couldn't know that she, herself, was like Videl being there the whole time. At least, not right now. Zasha was the only reason that Gohan didn't miss Videl as much as he should have.

"I won't," he said, "But you did make me think of one thing. By the time that I see her and my younger self, I'll be eighty. I don't want to die, nor do I want to be that old. Do you ever want to be that old?"

Zasha shook her head, "You may think that this sounds crazy, but I always fancied thinking that I would live forever. I could be young forever, and I'd always be able to watch over this planet, which I love so dearly."

Gohan froze for a moment, a thought racing to his head, "Yeah, crazy."

The both sat in silence for a while before Zasha broke that silence, "Look, it's getting late. You should sleep."

Gohan cleared his throat, "I will, I just have a few things that I have to do before I go to sleep. King business."

Zasha knew he was lying about it being business, but she let it go, "May I sleep in your chambers again, you, know, next to you?"

"Yes," he said, "Don't wait up though. It may take a while. Oh yeah, don't forget your capsule. I want you training hard, too."

Zasha nodded and left the room. After a little while, Gohan got up and walked out of the palace, down to the royal garden.

Gggg

Things are not what they used to be

Missing one inside of me

Deathly lost, this can't be real

Cannot stand this hell I feel

Emptiness is filing me

To the point of agony

Growing darkness taking dawn

I was me, but now He's gone

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Royal Gardens

Gggg

Gohan had never seen such beautiful flowers, especially during the night. They were so tantalizing! Gohan lost himself in their elegance for almost an hour before he snapped out of his trance by a small folded letter that fell from above him. It was strange, since he never felt a presence. The only people that he knew that could that at the time was Vegeta or Goten, unless there was someone that he didn't know about. Gohan opened the letter, finding excellent handwriting. One strange thing was that it was done in a language that was from Earth, not in saiyan. Noting this, he went on to read the letter,

Gohan,

Sorry that this message had to be done in writing, but I do not feel comfortable with you knowing who I am. With that apology aside, I have something I widh to share with you.

First, and this would greatly explane the second, I have been watching you for quite some time now. I have to say, you are a very interesting being. I find my attention strangely attracted to you. That does not happen often, you see, and that is the reason why I am so greatly surprised.

The second thing I wanted to tell you, is that I am in debt to you for what you are doing for this planet. My sole purpose is to make peace throughout the universe. And you are very much helping. I have also caught wind that this race will no longer destroy harmless planets. I am quite refreshed to hear this. It saves me from a battle with you that I do not wish to start.

With those things cleared, I'm sure that you are pretty confused, and slightly offended. I understand this. If it would help your mind, I would be pleased to inform you of my thoughts on the adventure that I am on at this moment.

At this present state, I have chosen to take an observer's approach. I merely wish to watch, unless something evil goes wrong with you. I pray that this does not happen, for I really do like you.

I do not say this to offend or in any way insult you. As I said, I have come to care about your mind. I am a guest on your planet, and I would find it highly rude for me to go out of place, but as I've also said, I am only after universal peace. I know about your decision to only purge planets with evil races on it. Choose them wisely, for I will be watching.

I am sorry if I have made you angry or have made you feel violated. NY the time you close this letter, I will know if I have upset you. If I had, I shall stop this adventure for the moment and move onto the next place that needs my help.

Farewell for now,

A Friend in the Shadows

Gohan closed the letter. He thought for a moment about what he just read. If the person would know if he was offended, then that person was watching right now. Lifting his arm, he waved around in no particular direction.

Knowing that the person could see and hear him, Gohan decided to say a few words, "I know that you are listening. I do not find your observations offensive. You may continue, as long as I can count on you if I get into trouble. Also, I do wish for sometime soon that we meet and could discuss things in a proper conversation. Also, I have another request. Please don't look at me while I'm in the shower."

Gohan flashed a wide grin as he heard a small chuckle in the darkness. As soon as it had came, it left.

Gggg

Gohan made his way back up to his room, where Zasha had fallen asleep in his bed. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead as he laid down with her and went to sleep himself. Things were definitely interesting now.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

The Mountains

Gggg

Faceless was still laughing once he had returned back to his house. Only a few people could make him laugh this much, and apparently Gohan was one of them. He had felt better knowing that he was no longer intruding, but invited to observe. Things just never get normal here.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Outside Town

Gggg

Goten floated down to Rani, who was waiting for him. He was about to embrace her, but she "tripped", and fell out of his grasp. Feeling bad, he helped her up and smiled at her. Again, he was going to stay with her for the night. Just this time, he left a not on his pillow telling Gohan so he wouldn't worry. Nothing could be more peaceful….

Gggg

No one but me can save myself, but it to late

Now I can't think, think why I should even try

Yesterday seems as though it never existed

Death Greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Faceless "Invisible Kid"

Gggg


	7. Faceless: Invisible Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz, nor do I own "Invisible Kid" by Metallica

Gggg

The New Empire Ch 7: Faceless( Invisible Kid)

Goten walked like a zombie through the groups of people at the market place. He didn't care that he bumped into people. He didn't care that he was being yelled at. The yelling stopped once they saw his armor. He wanted to take the armor off, then bring his power all the way down, so he WOULD get his ass kicked or killed. It didn't matter to him. Rani.

That bitch.

Goten's face twisted into a monster of anger and pure hatred. How could the girl he cared so much about not even like him in the least, but only stayed around because of who he was, socially? That got him. Bad.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Goten

Flashback

Gggg

Goten walked into Rani's house after he had followed her to give her back her scouter. She had dropped it when she was taking off. It was lucky that he saw it. She would have to wait six years for a new scouter.

Goten had let himself in. It was the custom of royal saiyans to do so. Goten was no exception. And now, being in Rani's house, he felt excited. This was his chance to see how she lived.

Goten's attention was diverted when he heard voices from the room ahead of him. He walked closer to the door quietly, so as to not interrupt the conversation. Besides, he was a little curious of what Rani talked about when she wasn't around him. Perfect chance….

"So, Rani, what were you doing out so late? You're past your curfew."

There was a sound like a glass slamming down on the table, "Not that it is any of your business, mother, but I was with the King's brother. It seems that he has a thing for me."

There was two sets of laughter, followed by who seemed to be the mother, "So, do you like him?"

"Hell no," came Rani's voice, "You know me better than that. I'm going to use him to get the fame and the money that I deserve. Plus, the boy is such an idiot that he doesn't even seem to notice that every time that he tries to touch me, that I trip all of a sudden."

More laughter.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He snarled and crushed the scouter into dust with his hand. He turned around and stormed out of the house, leaving behind what remained of Rani's scouter. He didn't want to kill her, for he still liked her. However, that would pass and Rani would die. Along with her mother. They laughed at him. They made a fool out of him! Were they that crazy! Didn't they know? Didn't they know how much that he didn't like being fooled with? Are they asking for death? Seemed so..

Goten locked his feelings. He didn't want to destroy all of the saiyans because of one bitch. No, Rani wouldn't die. That would be too light of a punishment for them. Goten knew much worse ways of dealing with trash that thought they could use him. He would NOT be played with like that.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Marketplace

Goten

End Flashback

Gggg

Goten was still bumping into people. He still didn't care. He wished for death. He knew it was stupid. All of this recklessness for one damn girl. He was taught better than this. There would be more women like Rani, and Goten would not be swayed again. One thing Goku had taught him. Never make the same mistake twice. Next time, he would know if it was real love, instead of this.

Goten saw someone approach him, but he paid them no mind. He couldn't even care to identify who this person was. It wasn't until Goten bumped into that person did he notice who it was. The person was from the Saiyan Angels. The vigilante. The one with the occasional idea or problem. Actually, the guy seemed pretty nice. MOST of the time…

Mumbling an apology, he got up and continued his way through the people. Around forty paces farther, Goten noticed that he was being followed by the advisor. But he wasn't followed for very long. The vigilante stopped and touched a button on his intercom. Goten knew that the guy was talking to Gohan, probably worried as he made the call.

Fools. Didn't they know? Silence is golden. Space was essential, or else he would lose it and destroy the closest person. Goten quickly made his was t the palace. He was going to lose it, he knew. All he had to do was find Gohan. If it was Gohan, then no one would die by his hands. If he was set off on Gohan, then Gohan would be strong enough to survive, unlike anyone or anything else.

Gggg

Marching into the throne room, Goten spotted Gohan, and Gohan spotted Goten. Gohan stood, his eyebrows knitted together in calculating stares. Good, Gohan knew that he was going to need to blow his steam.

With prenatural speed, Goten appeared in front of Gohan and punched him in the face. Gohan head spun to one side, but Gohan straitened, showing that he was unharmed. Goten's fury grew, giving him the ability to land five punches to Gohan's gut. None of them did the slightest harm, only making Goten angrier.

The lightning fast punches and the concrete kicks slowed and weakened into Goten pounding onto Gohan's chest with both arms, all the while two large streams of tears flowed down his face. Gohan looked down at Goten and couldn't help but blame himself. It was his mistake to let Goten out in the first place. He should have just kept Goten in the palace. He knew it, because he knew what was wrong. There was only one other time he had seen this. And it was himself when he found out that his first girlfriend was cheating on him. There was no chest to beat on for him, though. It was a small island not that far from Master Roshi's that he had taken his anguish out on. It WAS an island. Not after that day though.

Gohan let Goten pound his fists into his chest without hesitation. Gohan didn't make a sound. They only sounds came from Goten's cries and screams.

"Damn you! Damn you, Rani!"

Another hit. The dirt from the unclean floor rose in a large dust tornado, making Zasha and some of the other members of the Saiyan Angels cover their face, not wanting to see the hits and not wanting dirt in their eyes and mouth.

"I loved you, Dammit!"

Another hit. A sharp sound. Only Gohan heard it.

"Why! Why did it have to be like that!"

Another hit. The last hit. The dirt tornado slowly decreased into nothing. Zasha and the members lowered their hands and watched the two brothers.

Goten fell to his knees, and Gohan followed him down to the ground. Gohan grabbed Goten on both sides of his head and made him look up at him, "Goten, I know. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Y-yes," Goten choked between sobs, "Dammit, Gohan. I loved her! I had only known her for a day, but I know that I loved her. She didn't love me. She wanted the money and the fame that we now have."

Gohan smacked himself mentally, "Goten, I know how bad it hurts. But don't give up, little brother. See, you just found the wrong kind of woman. The very worst. That was an honest mistake. You'll find a good one."

Goten nodded, though his sobs grew louder. Gohan held him in a tight embrace, "Do you need to hit me a little more? I'll take all that you want."

Goten shook his head, and slowed his tears, "Did I hurt you, brother? I'm sorry if I did. You were just the only one who could take the hits and live. I'm so sorry."

Gohan smiled and started to get up, "No, Goten. I'm just fine. Don't you worry about me. Now, run up to your room. I want you to get a shower and some nice clothes on, okay?"

Goten nodded and started to walk to his room. Gohan stayed where he was until Goten left. Then, seeing that he was gone, Gohan ordered the rest of the members out as he prepared to leave. No one was supposed to be in the throne room when the king wasn't there, with exception for all those with royal blood.

Zasha frowned at Gohan, "Are you really okay?"

Gohan smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I'll be going now. No point of staying around here. And, Zasha? Could you please have some of the servants come clean this floor? It's pretty dusty."

Zasha eyed Gohan carefully, only giving up when Gohan laughed, "Sure, Gohan. I'll do that now. Go to your room and get some rest. We all know that Goten's pretty strong. It must have hurt."

Gohan had already started heading in the direction of his room, "It really didn't hurt that much."

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Gohan

Gohan's Chambers

Gggg

Gohan lifted the saiyan armor off of himself and pulled down his black spandex down to his waist. Then, turning towards the mirror, he gave a small chuckle that turned into a groan, "Boy, does that kid have a hard punch."

Gohan studied his chest more carefully. There were large, dark bruises everywhere. Some of them were bleeding. One had completely broke the skin and was slowly oozing out blood. Gohan ran his fingers over his right side and found what he was looking for. The sound he heard when Goten was punching him. He had three broken ribs. That was what hurt the most when he breathed. Gohan started to make his way back to the door to lock it, so he could start putting on bandages, when everything started spinning. Gohan tried to steady himself, but ended up falling on his back. He tried to get up, but before he could, he felt a soothing darkness spread over him until he could see no more.

NO, Gohan thought to himself_, Don't fall unconscious._

Gohan thought to himself 

That was one order that was not followed

Gggg

Invisible kid  
Never see what he did  
Got stuck where he hid  
Fallen through the grid

Invisible kid  
Got a place of his own  
Where he'll never be known  
Inward he's grown

Invisible kid  
Locked away in his brain  
From the shame and the pain  
World down the drain

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Zasha

5 Minutes Later

Gggg

Zasha knocked on Gohan door lightly. Once he didn't answer, she pounded on the door loudly. No answer. Giving in to her fear, she opened the door, and saw Gohan on the floor with a puddle of blood around him. She also could see all the bruises and cuts that he had. It was too much to take.

She screamed.

Gggg

Invisible kid  
Suspicious of your touch  
Don't want no crutch  
But it's all too much

I hide inside  
I hurt inside  
I hide inside, bull I'll show you...

I'm ok, just go away  
Into distance let me fade  
I'm ok, just go away  
I'm ok, but please don't stray too far

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Body Regeneration Med Bay

15 Hours later

Gggg

The door to the Regeneration Tank hissed open as Gohan's eyes began to flutter open. Once they did open, he noticed that there were twenty-two other people in the room. All the members of the Saiyan Angels that were not off-planet were sitting there, looking at their king. Naked. Sigh…..

Gohan rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Could someone please hand me a towel?"

In the corner of his eye, Gohan saw a towel fly in his direction. He caught the towel and looked at the person who threw it to him. Goten. He was there, sitting on the floor with one leg laying strait against the floor. The other leg was bent and had his arm resting on it. He did look cleaned up and he had on his new clothes that he had bought. He wore an all-black tai chi uniform jacket, with the end of the sleeves being black silk. It was unbuttoned with a black muscle shirt. The pants were just a normal pair of baggy black pants. The boots looked like Vegeta's but had red at the end and they were all black. On his arms were the spiked wristbands, and around his neck, he wore the necklace with the glowing red jewel. Gohan smiled, thinking of how much Goten looked like him when he was little. Except Gohan never had short, short hair in spikes with two long bangs that were dyed purple at the ends and went down to a little below is chin. Goten was Goth.

Gohan also had noticed that Goten would not look in his direction. He figured that he blamed himself for letting him get hurt, "Goten-- it's not your fault."

Goten smirked and turned towards Gohan, "You're damn right it's not. Why didn't you tell someone that you were hurting? I'm fine, my ass!"

Gohan looked towards Zasha, who seemed kind of shocked. Frozen solid. Gohan groaned. Zasha must have been the one who had found him. Damn him!

Gohan ordered everyone out of the room, but only after thanking them for being there. Goten and Zasha stayed, but a look from Gohan, and Goten had gotten up and left with an understanding nod.

With everyone gone, Gohan pulled Zasha out of the chair. She looked in his direction, but she didn't seem to see him. She was in a daze. Seeing this, Gohan quickly pulled her into a deep embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. I am so sorry. You weren't supposed to see that. I thought I could fix them myself, but I lost consciousness. Please forgive me, Zasha."

Pulling apart slightly, Gohan planet a quick kiss on her forehead. Zasha's eyes fluttered, and she mover her head in his direction, "Don't let go."

Gohan smiled warmly, "Not for as long as I can help it."

Zasha smiled as well, forgetting those awful moments.

Gggg

Open your heart  
I'm beating right here  
Open your mind  
I'm beating right here  
Open your heart  
I'm beating right here  
Open your mind  
I'm beating right here

Gggg

Faceless

The Mountains

Gggg

Faceless sighed. He had had a very long day. Longer than most of the advisors. He had seen more than them. Yes, this place was interesting, but tiring as hell. It was times like this that he wished he could lead a normal life again. One that wasn't this crazy. And he was tired of being alone. He needed someone around. That was it! He knew exactly who to get. Going through his bags, he had finally found what he was looking for and then he stuffed it inside his pocket.

With powers that he hadn't always had, he used his will alone to open the gates into the Otherworld and walked in.

He was now directly in front of King Yemma's desk. He grinned up at the large man and sat down on the floor.

King Yemma, having a pretty good day, had looked down at the person he knew so well. Too well, "Damn it, you have the powers of the angels to help people, not come and go as you damn well please."

Faceless smiled and got up, making King Yemma back up slowly and raise his hands in the air, "Now, King Yemma. I'm not here to cause trouble. You know that I have never hurt anybody here. What are you so afraid of?"

King Yemma snarled, "You know damn well. If I even piss you off in the slightest, you would go into every dimension and kill every thug just to give me more paperwork! I don't need that right now. I like how slow things are going."

Faceless smiled, "Now, King Yemma, I have only done that a couple times. Get over it."

"A Couple! Ha! Try seven!"

Faceless raised his hands, "Well at least you knew that they all go to the same place. They were evil. They all got the H.F.I.L. stamp."

King Yemma mumbled under his breath.

Faceless smirked, "Now, you know you shouldn't mumble. What did you say?"

"I said, but I ran out of ink pads. Do you know how much a twenty-foot inkpad costs?"

Faceless shrugged, "I don't know, but you won't have to worry about that right now. I'm just here to train my new apprentice."

King Yemma frowned, "You have an apprentice? Well, if you want to train them, then they must be damn strong--oh, no! Not her? Please not her!"

Faceless frowned, "Shut up and lead me to her."

King Yemma nodded and pointed to a door down the hall. Faceless looked in that direction and walked to the door and entered.

Gggg

Legend's Promise

May the angel of my world help save the others, and keep one in line, but of the showers he is blind, one of might and brain, to bring back the fallen of power to live once again, crazed with power the fallen is, but the angel of my world shall set her mind to rest

(Made by Saiyan Prince1)

gggg

Once inside, faceless smiled. He saw who he was looking for. And she saw him as well. She charged at him with a half- crazed look on her face. Time after time, he dodged the hits easily. Once she had run out of energy, he sat next to her.

"Don't worry," said Faceless, "I will train you to be in control…..Aurora."

Gggg

Ooh, what a good boy you are  
Out of the way and you're kept to yourself  
Ooh, can't you see that he's not here  
He doesn't want the attention you give  
Ooh, unplugging from it all  
Invisible kid floats alone in his room  
Ooh, what a quiet boy you are  
He looks so calm floating 'round and around himself

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Bad Seed

Gggg


	8. Bad Seed

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I own "Bad Seed" by Metallica

Gggg

The New Empire Ch 8: Bad Seed

Two months passed by easy. Bardock came back with the food. More than enough to feed all of the saiyans for at least five years. The entire planet was happy for that. King Gohan was now a god to them. All past kings were just that. Past. Each problem, no matter how small, was dealt with in the most delicate way. No rebellions came. Just an occasional banishment, as usual. Gohan was not stupid. He knew tat Leader's forces were getting stronger with each day, but with his new Gravity room, so was he. He calculated that in a year's time, he would be twice as strong as before.

Gohan also had frequent visits with Supreme Kai and Elder Kai. They were mostly pleasant. Gohan would tell them of what would happen in the future if it was not altered. Elder Kai had given Gohan and his advisors some new techniques that no one had ever heard of. Not even Gohan knew, with his old machine that gave him innumerable techniques. The entire council was happy for this, even Goten…

Goten, well, he became more secret. Using words when only absolutely necessary. He could rarely be seen, even though he was always about. He had become stealthy. Gohan didn't seem to mind much. He knew that Goten was now determined on something, but he couldn't tell what that was. He didn't have an evil aura, so Gohan knew that he was still a good guy. He talked to Gohan from time to time, so Gohan also knew that Goten wasn't mad at him.

Though Goten's problem was strange, Gohan had guessed that it either had to be that Goten was beginning to become a saiyan instinctively, or that he was looking for a mate. Both seemed probable. Goten acted live Vegeta a lot, so that would account for the saiyan part. Also, he would go looking around in the market place, which could mean that he was scouting for a new mate. Whatever the case, Gohan would ask him about it.

Meanwhile, the Saiyan Angels were becoming very strong. Fourteen of them were super saiyans, and two were ascended past that. That was without Gohan, Vegeta, and Goten. They were on their own level. You just couldn't put labels on them in this world. However, there were strong beings like them in the universe as well. It was just a feeling that each of them had.

Back to the Saiyan Angels, the had learned the basics and beyond. Sensing energy, ki attacks, super speed, ect.. All of them had mastered. They were the elite. Everyone knew that. When one of them were walking through town, other saiyans would immediately part and bow, glancing up at their superiority. They all had the same trademark. With exception of the three time travelers, who only wore what they considered their style.

The members wore white saiyan armor with the shoulders coming out( like Vegeta wore when he came to earth for the first time). On the shoulder part, which was gold in color, had small white tribal markings all over them. Their spandex was all black. Finishing it off, they each had a long red cape with the word "HONOR" written in the saiyan language with large, black marks.

Another distinction that they had was that none of them wore a scouter. They had all learned ki sensing and mild telepathy. Scouters were a thing of the past for them. Also, wherever you saw an advisor, you'd see him or her helping another saiyan. As powerful and important as they were, they only cared about protecting their planet and making it a happy place to live.

King Gohan, wore the exact same style of clothes that he wore on his last day at his time. The outfit that resemble his father's so much. The color switch was there, too. Black top shirt, red undershirt. Black boots with red tips that resembled Vegeta's. Instead of wrist bands, he wore black wrap tape. His hair was back to being very long( like Radditz) and still had blue tips on each spike of hair.

Vegeta wore a new outfit that fitted him good( what he wore during the Buu saga, except that it was black) He still wore his white gloves, and his white boots with the yellow tips. The only new addition that he had was that he wore the family emblem as a necklace, showing that he was royalty. Chibi Vegeta wore the same as him.

Goten was different. He still wore fighting clothes, but the were all gothic. Black everything. His hair was still short spikes with two very long purple bangs. His eyebrows were pierced, along with the middle of his bottom lip, which had a spiked ring on it. His shirts were always Tai Chi style, and always had a black muscle shirt underneath. On his arms were the new style of his, which consisted of leather wristbands with spikes on them. On his arms were tattoos of the saiyan words, HONOR, PRIDE, STRENGTH, and WISDOM.

Gggg

Now that that is summed up, I can begin with the story! YAY!

Gggg

Otherworld

Aurora and Faceless

Gggg

Aurora and Faceless were finishing up with their daily duel. While in normal time it had been two months, in this realm it had been close to five years. Faceless had taught Aurora control in every aspect. Her mind was highly disciplined, due to meditation. Her strength was in control, due to her mind. And all this had been accomplished without there being an attraction between the two.

As they finished up, Faceless smiled at her as he knocked her down to the ground. Slowly, he floated down to her and landed by her side, helping her up. When she was fully up, he looked away for a second.

"It's time for you to return to the living world. Can you do that?"

Aurora looked up for a second, then nodded.

Faceless smiled, "That's good. We will return to the living world together. I have already talked to King Yemma. He has arranged for you to be given your life back. By the time we return to the living realm, you'll be a part of it, understand?"

Aurora nodded once again.

Faceless grabbed her shoulder, "Okay, the second we get back, we'll be right next to Gohan. He's the saiyan king that was placed in this time. I told you all about him. Keep some things in mind. He'll know you the second that he sees you. He's your old mentor. Treat him with the utmost respect. He had spent many years in the other timeline preparing you like I had in this time. Also, he is the best saiyan that has ever lived. He cares for his people as much as he loves to fight. Nothing but respect would do him justice."

Aurora nodded once more, taking in everything that her mentor said and placing Gohan in her friends category already. After that had been settled, she felt him grab her shoulder and then the Otherworld faded never to be seen for a good long time.

Gggg

Yeah Yeah

Yeah Yeah

Ooooohhhh Yeah

Bad

Yeah

Come clean, 'fess up

Tell all, spill gut

Off the veil, stand revealed

Show the cards

Bring it on

Break the seal

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Gohan's Chambers

Gggg

Gohan was almost asleep. Zasha was right by his side, like always. There still had been no sex. Gohan just didn't feel right about it. At least, not yet. But she still laid in bed with him, both naked. There wasn't that much wrong with that.

In an instant, Gohan sat up and looked around in the dark. Someone was there. And they had entered quick. If he could make himself believe it, he would have thought it was instant transmission. His alert eyes had found the intruders, but he still could not see them. Only when Faceless walked over to the lights and flicked them on did Gohan know who was there. Both of the people shocked him.

One, amazingly, was Aurora. Memories of her flooded his mind before he could stop them. Battle scenes, training, and even her laugh had came back to him. He shoved the memories away, noticing that this was not the same Aurora. It must be the one from this timeline. That was almost impossible to imagine, since at this time, Aurora should have been out for anything that could bleed. However, her stance showed calm. Her facial expression showed calm. She was in control.

Getting out of bed, Gohan put on his clothes, eyeing her the entire time. Once clothed, he made his way to her and looked her up and down. Once he was sure that it was her, he relaxed his muscles and shook her hand.

Zasha had stayed silent the entire time, for she was sleeping. (HAHAHA!)

Once Gohan had finished looking at Aurora, he turned to Faceless. Taking in his appearance, Gohan concluded that he was the one who had been training Aurora. That surprised him, considering how weak Gohan had thought he was. Then some stuff entered his mind. It was that which made the most sense, not that much of it did.

Looking Faceless in the eye, he started his opinion, "You wouldn't happen to be the one who gave me the letter, would you?"

Faceless nodded, "A Friend in the Shadows."

Gohan chuckled, "Gee, I guess I'm going to have to start doing background checks for my advisors. So, what would happen to be your real name?"

"People call me Shadow. Those who know me, of course."

"Right, "said Gohan, "My old nickname used to be Shadow, as well. And what, pray tell, is Aurora doing here?"

Shadow closed the gap between him and Gohan a little, "Since I have found that this planet is fit for peace, I have decided that I am needed elsewhere. However, you still need to fill my spot in the advisor's members if I leave. A strong ally. One you can trust with your life. Who better than Aurora?"

Gohan nodded, "So, you're leaving?"

"After tonight, yes. I was hoping to talk to you privately before I depart."

Gohan smiled, "Absolutely."

Gohan exited the door, followed by Shadow. Aurora was told to wait in Gohan's room and inform Zasha of what was going on if she awoke.

Gggg

(Ladies and Gentleman, step right up and

see the man who told the truth)

Swing the noose again

Peirce the apple skin

You bit more than you need

Now you're choking

On a bad seed

On a bad seed

Ahhh choking

Let on, load off

Confess, cast off

At the mercy, the cat is out

Drop the disguise

Spit it up,

Spit it out

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Royal Garden

Gggg

Gohan and Shadow walked side by side, both had their hands behind their backs in a polite manner. Gohan was the one to speak first.

"So, you are like, a spy or something?"

Shadow nodded, "A spy for myself. I am old. Too old. I have infinite time on my hands and I need something to occupy myself with."

Gohan chuckled, "An immortal. So, on a more comedic note, did you spy me in the shower?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, then let out his own chuckle, "No, that was a forbidden zone. Heh, on my request as much as yours."

Gohan smiled, "That's good. The vigilante of my advisors looking at me would have been not too good. So, who are you really? I know your name, but not much more."

Shadow nodded, "Well, at first I was a human from a different dimension. A dimension where everyone knew you. A popular television show was made about you. Every adventure you were on, people watched. Anyway, I was a normal person who only wished that I could make a difference against people with sick problems. People killed each other all of the time. Prostitution, drugs, and affairs were just a fraction of the things wrong. One time, I wished that I could make a difference so hard that the next thing I knew I was in the dimension where you all were real. It took a while to notice, but soon I was looking for the dragonballs. After I had found them, I made a two wishes. One wish was to be a saiyan. Once I was one, I felt that I was strong enough to make every difference that I wished. The next wish I made was to become an immortal. Now I had time.

"Once that was done, I immediately departed for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. While I was there, I trained for so many years, I would be able to tell you exactly how old I am. I think that it comes close to a hundred years. By the time I had decided to depart, I was of infinite strength. Something happened, however. Being as strong as I was, my entire being was split in half like Piccolo. One half was good. The other, evil. Each had half of the original strength of the first me. I am the good, and the evil part of me is somewhere. I don't know where. Still, with that strength, I was transformed into half-angel. That is why I am able to travel dimensions among other such things. And that should basically sum up what I am. I travel dimensions, making the pure, just like this one. However, you are doing a pretty good job of that yourself."

Gohan looked dumbfounded, "Wow. That's…. wow."

Shadow smiled, "I know. I know that there are some more things that you wish to know, but I must leave soon."

Gohan nodded, "Will you be back?"

"Perhaps," said Shadow, "Most likely when you need me most. Well, I have to go. Take care for everyone for me, will you?"

Gohan nodded, "Farewell, Shadow. May you be successful for whatever you wish to do."

Shadow nodded before completely disappearing. Gohan stood still for a moment before heading to his Gravity Room. It would be a waste of time to try to sleep. He was too excited. Gohan sent a message to Aurora to come join him. He got an answer back that should would be there. It was time for Gohan to test out her skills.

Gggg

The Next Day

Planet Vegeta

Gohan's Chambers

Gggg

Gohan walked into his bedroom to see Zasha just barely waking up. Aurora slowly making herself visible through the door. She was still feeling a little awkward around Gohan. However, during the battle that she had with him, she felt like he was her best friend.

Gohan walked over to his bed to see Zasha stretching her arms and legs accompanied by a loud yawn. He smiled slightly, already feeling better for what he was about to do. He sat down at the edge of his bed until she looked at him.

"Hi," said Zasha, still rubbing her eyes, trying to clear her vision up.

Gohan smiled, "Hey. Good morning."

"So, what's up?"

"Well," said Gohan sheepishly, "Do you remember when we talked about being forever young and never dying?"

Zasha smiled, "Of course. If only…."

Gohan chuckled to himself, "Get dressed."

Gggg

Five Minutes Later

Gggg

Gohan smiled at Zasha and Aurora as he put a hand on each one's shoulder. Zasha raised an eyebrow, but never had the time to question. In an instant, they were off the Planet Vegeta.

Gggg

Earth

Kami's Lookout

Gggg

Gohan and the other two walked along the side of the lookout. Aurora and Zasha looked skeptical at how the place could be floating around in midair, but acted normal, since Gohan seemed to completely ignore the fact. Gohan also seemed to ignore everything. All except for two people that were slowly making their way towards them.

Zasha read their ki levels, "Gohan, do you want me to take care of them?"

Gohan shook his head and walked out to greet the two. Aurora and Zasha stayed behind.

The elder of the two stopped dead in his tracks, "Who are you and what are you doing on my lookout?"

Gohan smiled, "Well, no hello? Never mind. I am Gohan, the new king of Planet Vegeta."

Kami gasped, "Planet Vegeta. Well, you are not welcome here, destroyer of worlds."

"Let me explain," Gohan started, "I have a very good story to tell, and you would do well to listen before making any rash decisions."

Kami looked at Mr. Popo and then back at Gohan. He nodded.

Gohan took this as his cue, "Well, as most say, it all begins with…."

Gggg

Two Hours Later

Gggg

Kami had his jaw drop to the ground, "What is the name of? How could that be possible? That's the most! Dammit! I don't want to fuse with Piccolo!"

Gohan fell to the ground, getting back up, "Well, since you now know what I know, may I use your dragonballs to make my wish come true?"

Kami used his staff to whack Gohan over the head, "Of course, you can, Gohan. It seems that in the future we will owe much to you."

Gohan backed away, "Riiiigggghhhhtttt!"

Kami smiled. That was it for Gohan. He was just too freaked out. Immediately, he flew off of the Lookout and headed down to Earth. Using his very high senses, he located the dragonballs without much difficulty, except for Aurora and Zasha asking his constant questions.

Gggg

Earth

Desert

Gggg

Gohan put the gathered dragonballs on the ground and stood back. Aurora and Zasha looked at him, but looked back at the dragonballs when Gohan motioned to them. Gohan spread his feet in the dirt.

"Arise, Shenron!"

Suddenly, with a burst of light, a dragon of gigantic proportion spewed from the dragonballs. Aurora and Zasha promptly fainted at this point.

Once the dragon was fully restored, he glared down at Gohan, "You, who has awoken me, tell me your one wish so I may return to my slumber."

Gohan clapped his hands together, "Shenron, I know this wish may take great effort from you. For this, I apologize. However, I wish that the members of my council, Saiyan Angels, and all who shall enter in the future, to be eternally young at the saiyan age of twenty."

Shenron glared, "You weren't joking about this taking great effort. However, it shall be done."

The dragonballs cast out to every part of the world, awaiting their next rendezvous.

Gohan stood silent as he felt the magic take affect in his body. Not much physical change, but he now felt better than he ever had felt before. In fact, he felt invincible.

Gathering up the unconscious Zasha and Aurora, he used instant transmission to take them back to Planet Vegeta. Gohan had a feeling that he would be hearing some protests.

Gggg

(And now, what you've all been waiting for,

I give you He Who Suffers The Truth)

Swing the noose again

Peirce the apple skin

Yeah, you bit more than you need

Now you're chokin'

On the bad seed

Chokin' on the bad seed, Yeah

Off the vieil

Stand revealed

Bring it on

Break the Seal

At the mercy

Cat is out

Spit it up

Spit it out

Spit it up

Spit it out

Spit it out NOW

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Room of the Advisors

Gggg

When Gohan and the two girls returned, they were instantly bombarded with questions. Each member had something to say about their transformation. Some were good, some weren't.

Once Gohan had explained what had happened, the advisors immediately asked that their spouses and such were made the way that they were. Gohan gave in to their request. He announced that all loved ones were to be now considered the silent members of the Saiyan Angels, as long as they resided on Planet Vegeta during this time. Even as he said the words, the magic was spreading throughout the room into the next room, which contained the families of the original members.

Now, there were so many saiyans that would live forever if the were strong. This was not Gohan's original plan, but he still had gotten what he wanted. The Saiyan Angels would live on forever. It was luck that helped him, for no person made eternally young was below the age of ten. Seriously, what would happen if a baby had the body of a twenty year old?

Gggg

Later that Night

Royal Garden

Gggg

Gohan sat around his favorite bunch of plants. He wasn't looking at them, but only thinking about what the day had held for him. He was starting to think that he had made the wrong decision. He had forced so many people to be something that they might not have wanted.

Gohan was too busy thinking, that he didn't hear the footsteps of a young man. It wasn't until the man cleared his throat, did he turn around and acknowledge who the person was.

A twenty year old Goten.

Goten nodded his head, "Thanks."

Gohan smiled, "No problem. What will you do with your time now?"

Goten smiled back, "Open the portal for me, please brother."

Without a second thought, Gohan turned and screamed, opening the portal for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Goten nodded, "See you sometime."

Gohan grinned, "I may join you sometime."

"I look forward to it." said Goten as he entered the portal.

Once Goten was gone, the portal closed, leaving Gohan to himself. Already, he was feeling better.

Gggg

At the mercy

Solo

(Swing the noose again, Peirce the apple skin, you bit more than you need, choking on the seed)

Swing the noose again

Peirce the apple skin

Yeah you bit more than you need

Ohhh you're chokin' on a

Chokin', chokin', chokin' on a bad seed

Chokin' on a bad seed, Yeah

Off the vieil

Stand revealed

Bring it on

Break the Seal

At the mercy

Cat is out

Spit it up

Spit it out

Spit it up

Spit it out

Spit it out NOW

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Don't Tread On Me

Gggg

If you want more on Shadow, he was created by another author. Saiyan Prince1. He has a couple stories that involves Shadow. Please, read them and give him hearty reviews!


	9. Don't Tread on Me

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor do I own "Don't Tread on Me" by Metallica.

Gggg

Hey Guys, new Chapter. Hope you are happy. ALSO, PLEASE READ FACELESS, NO IT'S SHADOW by Saiyan Prince1. HE IS THE CREATOR OF SHADOW AND HE HAS DONE A WHOLE NEW STORY BASED PURELY ON SHADOW!I have no great words today, I am beat! Not to mention I have Driver's Ed soon. I guess it would make more sense to tell you I write the reviews and notes after I have written the chapter…

Gggg

Gggg

The New Empire Ch 9: Don't Tread On Me

One week had passed since Goten had entered the portal to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, real time. Gohan had entered not too long after. It was starting to worry people. There was no telling how much he had changed, not to mention Goten.

Meanwhile, on Planet Vegeta, Zasha and the stronger Vegeta had been put in charge during Gohan's absence. They were the most sensible, being the real royalty. Plus, Gohan didn't have to worry about his throne being taken over by them when he returned. Both were trustful.

Vegeta no longer wanted to be King at all. With his true age and wisdom, Vegeta knew that he could never be as good a leader as Gohan had been, not to mention the riot it would cause amongst the planet's people. In this case, he totally agreed that Gohan was the best for the people. To his amazement, the son of Kakkarot was actually a damn fine saiyan!

As for Zasha, to put it bluntly, cared for Gohan too much to just screw him over like that. Despite the family that she had, Zasha had a pretty nice head on her should at that age. She already knew that she cared deeply for Gohan, but the question that she held inside of her mind was, how much? Also, she, along with Vegeta, knew how important having Gohan in the throne was to everyone.

Gggg

HETFIELD/ULRICH

Liberty or death, what we so proudly hail

Once you provoke her, rattling of her tail

Never begins it, never, but once engaged...

Never surrenders, showing the fangs of rage

Don't tread on me

So be it

Threaten no more

To secure peace is to prepare for war

So be it

Settle the score

Touch me again for the words that you'll hear

evermore...

Gggg

Zasha sighed in frustration. Damn Gohan! How long was he going to be gone? Not only did he leave her with all of his paperwork on the empire's expansion, but he also left her to receive all of the complaints that the people wanted their disappearing king back. If Gohan didn't return soon, there would surely be a riot. Along with cursing Gohan, she cursed her future brother.

Vegeta hadn't been around much either. For some reason, she hadn't seen Chibi Vegeta at all, either. Zasha knew that they were up to something, or hiding something. It didn't matter. Trouble would follow either way. That is, if what she knew about the prince would be influence to this.

Zasha leaned her entire body on one arm to the throne chair. With the pressed arm, she used the hand to hold her head up. Not bothering to keep her eyes open, many people would assume that she was asleep. However, she wasn't. Just extremely bored. But not sleep. She hadn't slept an entire hour at a time since Gohan had gone into the portal.

Zasha knew where he was, of course. He told her. And that angered her even more in her restless state, 'Damn Gohan. Sleeps with me, but doesn't have sex with me. Tells me his personal life, but won't share the secrets of his past. Crowned as King, but takes off for two weeks. Says that I can sleep in his bed while he's gone, but isn't there to warm me up!'

"Men," she muttered under her breath to no one in particular.

Not a soul thought she was crazy for it, for no one was around. All of the guards were assigned other jobs, since things had been peaceful. Zasha could use at least one guard now, though. It would give her someone to talk to.

Gggg

Zasha's boredom soon ended in mere seconds. The events that followed happened almost too fast to process.

First, there was a radio transmission from the Ship Dock. The soldier had informed her that in mere seconds, a large ship was going to land. The advisor that worked there came onto the communication screen, and then informed her that the power levels that he had sensed were very powerful, and even masked at the time.

Second, the was a huge tremor throughout the planet, indication that the ship had landed. From what she could see from the window, was that the ships doors slid open, and a large number of armed guards were lining up around the ship. Next, there were two personal guards, both powerful, exiting the doors.

Following them, came a beautiful woman with tanned skin with a green olive tinge to it. He long, silver hair was pulled back out of her face. On her arms, she wore fine jewelry, which looked like silver, but had more of a glow to it. Her dress was of white satin, and looked more like a formal-wear dress. She was of average height, not much taller than Zasha, herself. Once the woman looked around, Zasha could see her eyes, which were a strange shade of yellow. Not the oddest alien, but defiantly in the top ten.

After the girl, were two more bodyguards, who seemed to be twins. Their clothes were of fancy design. Zasha took notice of this, concluding that they were not her for war, but possibly for a negotiation.

Zasha ran to Gohan's bedroom, and hastily put on her royal armor and cape, lastly putting on her royal necklace, that so much matched her future brother's.

Gggg

Don't tread on me

So be it

Threaten no more

To secure peace is to prepare for war

So be it

Settle the score

Touch me again for the words that you'll hear

evermore...

Don't tread on me

So be it

Threaten no more

To secure peace is to prepare for war

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

2 Minutes Later

Throne Room

Gggg

Zasha sat at the main throne chair. Next to her, sat the future Vegeta, with Chibi Vegeta standing right next to him. It would be pointless to try to tell them apart, seeing as how they were both now at the age of twenty. Also, being the same person, they had the exact same features, with the future Vegeta having slightly bulkier muscles.

On the sidelines of the path to the throne, stood each advisor of the Saiyan Angels, Aurora included, who now had Shadow's old advisor uniform, slightly modified to fit a woman better. The tips of her hair were not blue like she had in the timeline Gohan was from, but they were a deep crimson red.

Not needing to be noted at this time, but Aurora was the most respected saiyan on the planet, apart from Gohan, Zasha, and the two versions of Vegeta. They all knew who she was, since the planet still had their old texts with her beautiful face painted in them, with a summary of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Even though the text was priceless, many copies were made and almost every saiyan had a copy. They knew who and what she was.

Gggg

There was a long creaking noise as the main doors of the throne room were opened. Escorted by an elite group of saiyans, the alien girl and her four bodyguards entered.

Though the bodyguards had stopped walking in order to bow, the girl maintained her pace until she was ten feet away from the throne chairs which sat Zasha and her same brothers. Not looking directly at the royal members, the girl dropped slowly to her knees and bowed so low that she had almost touched the ground with her nose.

"Rise," called out Zasha, an order that the girl did graciously. Once the girl had stood strait again, Zasha further spoke, "With no harsh words and insult intended, please reveal your name, rank, and reason for being on Planet Vegeta."

The young woman smiled slightly, "My name is Princess Krystal of the Peralta Empire. I am here on behalf of my mother, Queen Sadiae( pronounced sada-iE)."

A glint shown in Zasha's eyes, "The Peralta Empire? Why, isn't that the large empire that was to be taken by Frieza after this planet?"

Princess Krystal nodded, "Yes, your majesty. We were to pay dearly for not surrendering to Lord Frieza. However, not too long ago, word had reached us that the tyrant was defeated by a lone saiyan. We come here not only to give our deepest gratitude, but possibly to sign a peace treaty along with an ally pact, for the reason that we have also heard that the saiyans have a new, and more noble, King. A King that is much concerned with his people. It would be an honor to be in alliance with Planet Vegeta, and it's ever-growing empire."

Zasha nodded, showing that she had heard and understood every word that the princess had spoken, "Though you have arrived on this planet without permission, or even a warning, I have found that your request is noble. As much as it would please me to grant your request, it is not within my power to grant such a thing. I have been left in charge while the king, along with his brother, have left to train for a short amount of time. Their return is near, but the exact time is not known. Is there any possible way that we could do this another time, sometime soon, when the king has returned and has weighed the option?"

Princess Krystal nodded politely, "Of course. Sometime soon would be highly appreciated. However, my time being here is quite short, so perhaps your King may like to visit the heart of our Kingdom, Planet Peralta?"

With a kind gesture, Zasha gave her consent to the idea of Princess Krystal. Responding with the consent, the princess motioned for one of her bodyguards to come forward, who had in his hand a fine quill pen, and parchment with a small board to write on.

Princess Krystal wrote down a small message, then folded the parchment into three folds. Motioning to another bodyguard, who came forward with some wax, she used her ki to melt the wax, then putting her royal seal from one of her rings onto the fresh wax, binding the document together.

Once the invitation was completed, Bardock, the advisor closest, took the parchment from the princess with great care and laid it into the hands of Zasha.

Princess Krystal smiled politely, "My that document be put into the King's hands directly, seal unbroken. I must depart now, and it would honor me, even more than meeting all of you, for the King to know that we all truly admire this beautiful planet and what is happening in the universe because of it."

It was Zasha's turn to bow her farewell, and she did with a slight, but polite nod of her head, "May your journey back meet with no ill effects."

With that, the princess, along with her guards, immediately left. Soon, they were all back in their ship and out of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. Though no one spoke it, there was a great spread of relief of how well that had went. No one wanted to tell King Gohan that they were in a war once he returned, which was probably very soon.

Gggg

Liberty or death, what we so proudly hail

Once you provoke her, rattling on her tail

So be it

Threaten no more

To secure peace is to prepare for war

So be it

Settle the score

Touch me again for the words that you'll hear

evermore...

Don't tread on me

Gggg

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Gohan and Goten

After 7 days

7 Years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Gggg

Gohan sat around lazily, as did Goten. They were close together, as they had been for several years. Though this place was great training, it just wasn't useful anymore. The highest gravity, at the very end of the room where they now had their beds and food, was not even effecting them in the slightest. There were many topics brought up during this time, but all were pretty much answered by their own conclusions.

For the first three years, all they had done was train their bodies to get as much power as possible. Once they had gotten every bit that they could, they spent the next three years meditating. By the end of the three years, they both were at the clearest of their mind that they had ever been. Sure, wild thoughts ran about, but if a battle came soon, then they would be more than ready for it.

The last year, they had spent with each other. Getting to know everything about the other brother. Brother bonding. Sounded stupid and crazy, but it really worked. They were very close again. If one was to say something, then the other would understand fully, and even have a statement of their own to add. Neither one outsmarted the other.

One question that they had asked often, was if people sometimes went crazy in this place, then why didn't they? Or why didn't their power go out of control like Shadow's had? Gohan figured that they were able to achieve this feat only because of the blood that ran through their veins. The same blood that had given Gohan the power to make his ascended level transformation work right the first time.

Gggg

Goten sat up suddenly, then turned to Gohan, "I think that it's time to leave this place and return to Planet Vegeta."

Gohan nodded in agreement, "Well, lets get one last shower before we leave. Race you there?"

Goten laughed, "If you don't make it to the door in fives seconds, then I get the shower first. No Instant Transmission."

Gohan smirked, then nodded as he pushed off from the wall, as did Goten.

Gggg

2 Minutes later

Gggg

Goten pounded on the bathroom door, "Come on, Gohan! You're going to use up all of the hot water!"

There was no reply, but Goten could hear humming from the other side. Soon, the door opened, and Goten jumped into the bathroom, just in case Gohan decided to go back in.

Gggg

Real Time

Planet Vegeta

Gohan's Chambers

Gggg

Zasha sighed to herself, having no one else to sigh to. Her nude body rubbing against the soft silk sheets. Yet another night alone it looked like. She was starting to wonder how in the hell she had lived like this before Gohan came. However, she hoped it never returned to that, full time.

Just when she was about to give up on sleep altogether, Gohan appeared out of thin air, with a strange sack in his hand.

Zasha's eyes lit up at the sight of him, "Oh, good! You're back! Um, what's with the sack?"

Gohan smiled warmly, missing everything that was not around him for the past seven years. He almost didn't hear her question, "Yeah, I'm back, and I stopped by an old friends and got some senzu beans that I told you about before."

Zasha smiled, "Shut up and get into bed. I've been unable to sleep with you gone."

Gohan did as he was told, stripping down to nothing, then crawling into bed with Zasha. Gohan let out a soft sigh at how good it felt to have her around him. He was about to ask how things had went while he was gone, but soon he was fast asleep.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

The Next Day

Throne Room

Noon

Gggg

Gohan had already been given the full report on what all that he had missed, and was now sitting in his throne chair. However, this time he was not bored out of his mind. He enjoyed talking to people about everything that was on their mind. It washed away the last seven years of nothing around him happening. With that being said, he was more than happy to hear about Princess Krystal's offer. From what was in the parchment that he had opened earlier, they wanted a treaty that would give him an almost supreme role in their empire. There were more details that needed to be worked out, but in the haste of the letter, all he really got was the offer along with an invitation that would let him into the palace at Planet Peralta.

Gohan eyed the letter more and more closely. He had every intention of going, but there was one major problem. He wanted to leave immediately, but the princess's ship probably wouldn't it there for another two days. There just had to be something that he could do in the meantime.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Market Place

Gggg

Goten smiled as he walked around the place that he loved so much. Now he knew why people back on Earth loved the mall, though the mall could never amount to this. This was heaven! As he walked by dozens of people, Goten made notice of every detail.

'So beautiful..' he thought to himself.

Goten remembered why he went into the portal in the first place. That girl, Rani, was the start of the problem. What she had done to him was bad, but he could deal with that. Just one girl, what was the harm in that?

Though he never mentioned this until he was with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his hormones, AND his saiyan instincts were going through the roof at the time. Everywhere that he looked in his precious market place, he saw a potential mate. Then, his saiyan side kept on urging him to jump on one and see where it led.

That train of thought was what had led him to wanting to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Most thought it was because of what had happened with Rani, or what had happened with Gohan, but it was neither. Only he had the real reason, except for Gohan.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Goten noticed a small table which contained a few article of clothing. He was going to ignore it, like many other things, but something caught his eye. He slowly walked over to the table, never looking away from the item.

"OOOhhh," Goten said in a spaced-out voice with drool hanging down from the corner of his mouth, "Pretty."

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Throne Room

Five Minutes Later

Gggg

Gohan sat around. Nothing else to do. Sure, everything was interesting, but he was still waiting for Princess Krystal to make it back to her planet. It was so unfair. He wanted new places to explore. New people to meet. Waiting was so damn boring!

However, he did raise his eyebrows at the person who was walking past the open doors to the throne room. The person didn't even seem to notice Gohan, but only because the person seemed extremely happy about something.

It took Gohan a little while to notice what the person was so happy about, and when he did, he smacked himself on the forehead and groaned. Goten was such a weirdo!

Goten was, in fact, the person who was walking past the throne room. He had a lopsided grin on his face as he gauged people's reactions to his new item. He was happy about most of them, but ended up shooting a weak ki blast at Older Vegeta, who had given him a wrong look. It wasn't a weak a blast as he thought, for Vegeta was sent sailing down the hall, and out of the doors. Getting up, Vegeta glared at the boy again, but noticed that Goten wasn't paying attention.

Older Vegeta growled, "Stupid child and his new trench coat."

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Throne Room

2 Hours Later

Gggg

Gohan smiled brightly. He had something to do now. One of the scientists had informed him that a dead planet was making it's way towards them, but was still at a very far distance. VERY far! Gohan didn't care, though. He could still do it.

Walking outside with the rest of the Saiyan Angels, Gohan looked up into the sky. He squinted his eyes a little, then turned back to the scientist advisor, "Damn it! How am I supposed to take care of this thing if I can't even see it?"

The scientist pulled an object out of his pocket. Holding it up, he moved it around until he heard a faint beeping noise, "It's strait that way. Nothing is in the way, so it will hit us. However, there is not one living creature on it, so once it is closer, we can destroy it."

Gohan ignored his last comment, "So, it's that way?" The scientist nodded, "Stand back a little."

Everyone did as they were told. However, Gohan looked like he was just staring up into the sky, with his feet not spread apart, not to mention that his arms were at his sides. It was then that everybody heard him whisper under his breath,

"Ka," Gohan whispered.

Chibi Vegeta looked at Gohan strangely, as older Vegeta cursed and braced himself.

"Me."

Bardock seemed just as confused as Chibi Vegeta.

"Ha."

Aurora smiled darkly. This was going to be interesting.

"Me."

Zasha looked at the guy she had come to care for so much, now thinking that he had lost it.

At the last second, Gohan's hand shot into the sky, "HA!"

A very large ki beam shot out of Gohan's body. It was MUCH larger than the blast that he had fired at Goku during their last battle. This time, however, Gohan didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat.

All of Planet Vegeta, who could see from that position, watched as they saw their king shoot a blast into the sky, which broke free of the atmosphere, and was still going strong. At a speed as fast as light, it still took about twenty seconds before the advisors saw that Gohan's feet slid back slightly. However, his beam never gave way, and the dead planet was now visible as it exploded in a bright array of color.

Gohan lowered his hand, then cracked the knuckles of the hand that he had used. Turning around, he smirked, "That was fun."

Soon, everyone recovered and walked away, muttering about nutcases, loons, and all other manner of terms to describe crazy.

Only Gohan and Zasha remained. After a moment of silence, Gohan walked over to Zasha. He stopped only a few feet in front of her, "Have you noticed that it's always only us after a big gathering?"

"Yes."

Gohan smiled sheepishly, "I wonder why that I--"

Gohan was suddenly cut off when Zasha ran into his arms and squashed his red lips with her light pink lips. Gohan blushed, and was about to break free, had it not been for Zasha holding him tighter. Instead of trying to break free, Gohan melted into her lips, feeling the same, if not stronger, electric shock run through him that had only happened with one other person.

Too late to think about her now. He belonged to Zasha.

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Prince Charming

gggg


	10. Prince Charming

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz, nor do I own "Prince Charming" by Metallica.

Gggg

This wonderful chapter is strictly dedicated to my great friend, Erin. It's her birthday and since she lives so far away, I can only give her this as a present. Hope she loves it!

Gggg

The New Empire Ch. 10 :Prince Charming

Gohan opened his eyes widely as he tried to stay awake. It was the middle of the night, and he was in the library. For the last six hours, he had been researching everything about the planet Peralta. After all, he didn't want to do something rude or offensive on accident. That would not be right as a king.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Gohan's Chambers

Gggg

Zasha yawned. She was laying in Gohan's bed, waiting for him to come back. It was what she did every night, since he was always up later than her. She didn't mind, though. It gave her time to think about everything. Most of the time, it was about the same stuff.

Gohan. The first word that came to mind every morning. The last word she thought before she fell asleep. It was weird, since she had never felt this was before. She just hoped that she was what Gohan thought about, too.

Her mind turned to the stories that Gohan always told her about his timeline. It made her smile, thinking about all of the adventures he was on through his life. However, some made her jealous. Most of them being about Videl. Gohan's old mate. When he talked about her, she could see a small trace of longing in his eyes. It was funny that he never told her about Videl's personality or how she looked. Was he ashamed? No, it seemed that he was afraid of telling her things like that. Why?

Zasha's thoughts were interrupted when the door slowly opened, followed by the entrance of Gohan. Zasha looked at him with a small smile, noticing how tired he was. Then, another thought entered her mind, making her frown. No sex if he was tired. Damn! Well, she was okay with it, content with their first kiss last night, which led to a heavier level of kissing once they got back to his room. It led to morning, which meant that he was already tired from the start of the day.

Gohan made his way over to the bed, getting undressed as he got closer. Zasha grinned once Gohan was nude, noticing that she must have been turning him on as well.

Gggg

It's a black cloud over head

That's me

And the poison ivy chokes the tree

Again it's me

I'm the filthy one on Bourbon Street

You walk on by

I'm the little boy that pushes hard

And makes him cry

There's a dirty needle in your child

Ha ha, stick me

An empty bottles still in hand still dead

Still me

I'm the suit and tie that bleeds the street

And still wants more

I'm the 45 that's in your mouth

I'm a dirty, dirty whore

Gggg

Gohan looked down at Zasha, also looking at her erect nipples, making him a little nervous. It wasn't cold in the room, so it had meant one thing. Zasha was horny. Looking down at himself, he noticed that he was in the same predicament.

Zasha giggled, "You seem happy."

Gohan smiled, "As do you."

That shut Zasha up…. For a second, " Eh! So what? At least you know that I'm attracted to you. I really do wish that you were ready for something further."

That made Gohan smirk evilly, "Who said I wasn't? I'm just really tired right now."

Zasha smiled brightly, "You mean? You are? Yes! Never mind, just come to bed."

Gohan obliged, crawling into the bed and scooting closer to Zasha, who smiled mischievously at him. It was a few minutes later that Gohan had finally noticed the strange looks that Zasha was giving him. With a a questionable glance, Gohan watched as Zasha slid under the covers. He could feel her hot breath and lips as she kissed each one of his toned muscles in a descending fashion. Her soft lips caressed his manhood very slightly as if her lips were a feather. Gohan took the feeling greatly, his toes curling up and a gasp emitting from his throat.

Gohan shuddered, "Wh-what are you doing? You're teasing me. Stop, before things get out of hand."

Zasha raised up from under the covers, "Shh. I know what I'm doing, and to tell the truth, I want it as much as you do."

Gohan couldn't speak a word as he watched with wide eyes as she went back under the covers. With a little bit more teasing, Zasha finally wrapped her tongue and took Gohan's cock into her mouth. Gohan closed his eyes and dug his hands into the bed sheets, trying to control himself. He suppressed a large moan as he felt Zasha take him into her throat. Also, he could feel her tongue glide against the underside of his member, touching the veins. Seeing that he liked the action very much, Zasha continued at a faster rate.

Soon, apart from his moans and his digging into the sheets, Gohan let out a loud moan. Zasha's eyes lit up as her mouth was flooded by a large amount of his seed. Once she could swallow no more, Zasha lifted her head off of him to be sprayed in the face by a second shot. All Gohan could do was look down at her as she looked into his eyes with an accusing grin.

"Wow," said Gohan, "Now, I'm going to have to return the favor."

Zasha shook her head, "Later. Sleep for now. You need it. Our ship leaves tomorrow to meet Princess Krystal."

Gohan sighed, "Are you sure you don't want me to?"

Zasha smiled, "Of course I want you to, but not right now. You're tired."

Once both of them were cleaned up, Gohan and Zasha went to sleep, holding each other tightly.

Gggg

Yeah look it's me

The one who can't be free

Much too young to focus

But to old to see

Hey look it's me

What no one wants to see

See what you brought this world

Just what you want you want to see

Hey ma, hey ma look it's me

Yeah, he wants to become father now

Me again me

The marks inside your arms, spell me

Spell only me

I'm a nothing face that plants the bomb

And strolls away

I'm the one who doesn't look quite right

As children play

Yeah look it's me

The one who can't be free

Much too young to focus

But to old to see

Hey look it's me

What no one wants to see

See what you brought this world

Just what you want you want to see

Hey ma, hey ma look it's me

It's me...

Solo 1

Look up to me,

What to be and what to fear

Look up to me

Look it's me, at what you hear

See right through me

See the one who can't be free

See right through me

Look it's me what no one wants to see

Gggg

Planet Peralta

Palace

Gggg

Princess Krystal walked to her mother, a woman who looked very much like her. The older woman, Queen Sadiae, smiled brightly at her daughter.

"Did you make the treaty?" she asked.

Princess Krystal looked at the floor, "No, mother. The King was not present, but I gave them an invitation to visit our planet and further discuss a treaty."

"Excellent."

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

The Next Morning

Gggg

Earlier that morning, Gohan and his team had already taken off to go to Planet Peralta. With him were Vegeta, Chibi Vegeta, Goten, and about two hundred elite saiyans. They had left Zasha and the rest of the Saiyan Angels to defend the planet.

Gggg

Gohan, Goten, and the Vegeta twins( that is how they will be identified as a group. Individually, Vegeta from Gohan's timeline will just be called Vegeta. The other Vegeta will be Chibi Vegeta.) were all in a small room inside their spaceship. Gohan had gathered all of them to discuss something that had been on his mind for a very long time.

As the rest sat down at a small table, Gohan cleared his throat, "There has been a subject that I have been avoiding, but it is time that we get the answer."

The others nodded.

Gohan looked toward Vegeta, "You know most about what happened in our timeline, right?"

Vegeta nodded, "Gohan, what are you getting at?"

"Well," started Gohan, "I want to bring back the Gohan from this time once Cell dies, but that is impossible. There are a few problems. Once, Radditz needs to go to earth, since that is how the whole thing started. He needs to die and you have to come back in a year with Nappa to fight him. Then go to Namek to encounter Frieza, who is dead, and you die. After that, Goku has to be a super saiyan and defeat Frieza. Then, so on and so on until Cell is dead. Do you see my problem? How can I do all this stuff if so much has changed?"

The room was filled with an eerie silence throughout the whole room as they all realized how much everything has changed. Vegeta had his brows knitted as he seemed to observe the floor down to it's very material. Deep thinking can do that to you.

Suddenly( I try so hard not to use that word), Vegeta snapped his head forward, looking at Gohan, "We can stage it."

Gohan glared at Vegeta, "What the hell do you mean when you say that we can stage it?"

"We can, Gohan," said Vegeta, "We can send Radditz there when the time comes. He's immortal, but all he has to do is get hit, and pretend to die."

Gohan laughed, "But Piccolo blasted him afterwards. Into dust."

"Hmph! He said something to piss the green bean off, didn't he?"

Gohan chuckled, "Yeah."

Vegeta smirked, "See there? All he has to do is not piss the Namek off. Then a year later, our chibi and Nappa can take the heat. Nappa dies. Chibi kills him, then they battle. My Chibi can hold back until it's time to come back to Planet Vegeta, and then it would make for a good lesson of restraint for him."

Chibi Vegeta jumped up, "Now hold on a damn minute! Don't I get a say in all this? Any warnings in all this?"

Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, if you touch my mate in any way while you are there, I will rip your throat out. Then, I'll wait for it to regenerate, then rip it out again. And so on. I will tell her myself while you disappear for a couple nights during your stay. I will fill in for you."

Chibi Vegeta sat down and continued to glare at nothing, but managed for it to be everything. And that was how he was until the end of the trip, then he became giddy as the planet came closer.

Each went their separate way to get ready for the landing. The Vegeta twins went together, since they did basically share all the same interests, as well as clothes.

Gggg

Hmmm, now, see the black cloud up ahead

that's me

And this poison ivy chokes the tree

Again it's me

And I'm the filthy one on Bourbon Street

You walk on by

I'm the little boy that pushes, pushes

Makes him cry

Gggg

Planet Peralta

Saiyan Ship Landing

Gggg

All the elite saiyans were already posted around the ship and King Gohan and his small group were walking across a giant side walk to meet the Queen and Princess that awaited at the end.

Gohan looked strong and proud as he walked in the middle of the group. As he walked, all of the saiyans bowed very low and rose once he had passed them. It all just added to the glorifying image that would be imprinted in books of legends.

Despite the proud stature, Goten couldn't help but stare dumbly at the princess. His eyes followed down her small figure and back up to hr perfect face. When he did that, he noticed that the princess was looking at him in the same way. At first, he was kind of nervous, since he was the only saiyan on the planet that wasn't wearing royal armor or even armor at all. He wanted to stand out, so he wore his usual. Spiked wristbands, new black leather trench coat, baggy black pants, tall black laced up boots with skulls etched into the tips, and the red-glowing necklace that everyone who has seen it already positively loved. Even when he was on an important mission, he still wore what he thought was the best taste.

Princess Krystal didn't seem to mind, however, as she looked at Goten. In fact, she could help but take notice how good he looked wearing something so gothic. Ooooh, how she wanted him!

As Goten was looking at the princess, Chibi Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the queen, who didn't look much older than her daughter. She looked very young, and looked very close to being her daughter's twin, if it wasn't for her having violet hair. However, he didn't look at the queen like Goten did with the princess. His gave was more lustful and more serious.

The queen took notice of this, and tried to avoid locking eyes with Chibi Vegeta. It was so hard to keep her title and her personal relationships separated, she just didn't need this. Especially with someone with whom she was about to make a treaty with. What if the relationship didn't last? Not to mention that he looked no older that fifteen! She could be his mother, well if she had a baby at the age of ten.

Gggg

Planet Peralta

Outside Town

Field

3 Hours Later

Gggg

Goten sat down on a patch of grass which had a view of the beautiful city below. It was night time, so the lights were bright, in a glowing kind of way. Most were bright pink and a low blue, which made the town look magical. Goten smiled at how beautiful it was. He would defiantly spend a lot of time on this planet. For him, this was heaven.

As he watched the planet, he was unaware of the person coming nearby. How careless he was, with his superb hearing and ki sensing abilities. Those mistakes could be deadly, but this time it was not. He was lucky that it was only Princess Krystal.

Goten still didn't notice her until she was a few steps behind him and speaking to him, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Goten didn't even turn, "Yeah, it is. More so than anyplace that I have ever been to."

Princess Krystal took that as an inviting gesture and sat down beside him. However, instead of looking down at the city, she looked at him with a soft smile on her face. He didn't notice. The city was just to mesmerizing. Krystal didn't hold it to him, though. Every newcomer was taken by this gaze.

After ten minutes of looking at the city, Goten ripped his gaze away to look at the princess who had fallen into a light sleep. Moving his legs out from under him, Goten moved them around to get the feeling back. Once he was done, he turned his attention back to Krystal. His eyes were like water, moving over all of her body. Her small feet were bare, looking very delicate. Her long slender legs were shapely, but had never made a fighter's muscle. She had nice hips which Goten took much notice of. A small stomach, but also fit. His eyes were diverted to her breasts, which could be plainly seen through the silk robe she was wearing. With concentration, he tore his gaze away from her large breasts and up to her face… which was awake! His eyes met hers. He gulped.

However, she did not yell at him or even frown. She just smiled at him and scooted closer to him. Krystal sat up and smiled as she leant forward. Goten was frozen. He couldn't do anything.

They kissed. The first of many that night, among other things.

Gggg

Planet Peralta

Saiyan Ship

The Next Morning

Gggg

Gohan tapped his foot. It was time to leave, and his little brother was still outside town. Gohan could feel Goten's ki, but had decided to wait patiently. He knew what was going on, by the fact of the other ki. Gohan knew what was going on. He wouldn't say anything to the queen, however, for it was the girl's responsibility to tell her mother.

Ten minutes later, Goten finally arrived, with Princess Krystal in tow. Gohan gave a questionable look, to which Goten smiled.

"It seems that Queen Sadiae has agreed to let Princess Krystal come with us. Krystal proposed the idea that she could better fulfill this treaty if she documented our culture."

Gohan smiled, knowing what Goten had done, "Very well, bring her onto the ship."

Gggg

Saiyan Ship

In Space

Gggg

Krystal took to looking about the ship as Goten took his bath. She figured it was something to do. As she came to start heading back, she noticed that Gohan was walking towards her. She stopped, turning to greet him.

"Hello, King Gohan."

"Hello, to you as well, Princess Krystal. I presume that you are at comfort?"

Krystal nodded, "Indeed I am. Also, Goten has been very nice to me."

Gohan smirked, "I bet he has. Saiyans tend to be nice to their mates."

"Ah, but, uh…"

Gohan laugh, "Ah, speaking of the devil!"

Goten walked into the room, "Um, hey. Princess, can I have a private word with my brother?"

Krystal nodded, "Of course. I will just wait in my quarters for you, Goten."

Once Goten had made sure that she was out of the room, he turned to Gohan, "Brother, I want to learn Instant Transmission."

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Two Months Later

Gggg

Gohan sat around in the throne room. This time, however, he was not bored. He was exhausted. Just a week ago, he had recreated a Gravity Room just for him. Using the advanced technology from Planet Vegeta and Planet Peralta, he was able to make it five times stronger than the one he had at his house back in his time. That meant that it could go as high as 20,000 times gravity.

Also, going to Namek, he used the dragonballs to get another Technique machine. Mostly, Goten used it. And Goten had already used the Instant Transmission technique to go back and forth to get Krystal. Lately, however, Goten hasn't been bringing her to Planet Vegeta. Something was up. Gohan was going to find out what that was. He didn't want to be in the throne room anymore.

Gggg

Yeah look it's me

The one who can't be free

Much too young to focus

But to old to see

Hey, hey, look it's me

What no one wants to see

See what you brought this world

Just what you want you want to see

Hey ma, hey ma look it's me

Hey ma, hey ma look it's me  
Solo 2

Gggg

Planet Peralta

Gggg

Gohan instantly appeared in front of Goten and Krystal, who were luckily not doing anything except for visiting. After some weird looks, Goten welcomed his big brother. Krystal looked worriedly at Goten before saying welcome to Gohan.

Goten scooted closer to Krystal and whispered to her, "It's okay. We just have to keep him occupied, then he won't notice."

Krystal nodded, and proceeded to entertain her company, which consisted of mainly talking and catching up on the last few weeks that she had missed. That was how most of the day had been spent.

Gggg

Later that night, as Gohan was about to leave and said his farewells, he went to hug Krystal. As soon as they touched, Gohan's eyes went wide.

Gohan fell down, "Krystal, you're- you're Preg--."

Goten smiled weakly, "Yes, Gohan. She's pregnant."

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Mama Said

Gggg


	11. Mama Said

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I own "Mama Said" by Metallica.

Gggg

Hey guys, well some reviewers have complained about how slow I have been going on this story, so you should wait to see how it is here! I hope you are all impressed. I have been trying to change my writing style, and I think I have found the right one.

Gggg

The New Empire Ch 11: Mama Said

The snow crunched beneath his feet as Gohan walked along the path that led to his parent's house. It was time to visit them, but he wouldn't ever do that without another reason. As weird as it sounded, he was about to be born, and Gohan just had to see how his parents acted before he could remember.

As he often did, he went back to memories of his own family. How he would never treat them like his father had treated him. To put it very bluntly, it was hard sometimes, but his ever-expanding family always helped him.

Gggg

Flashback

22 years and 9 months ago

Gggg

Gohan gulped as he listened to Krystal scream obesities while she was giving birth. He looked over at the unconscious Goten. That made him laugh, remembering when the head first poked through. Thud! Goten was out. Then he looked over to Zasha and she looked at him like she was going to kill him if he ever put her in that kind of situation. Gohan winced, before walking outside to get a fresh breath of air.

Gggg

Fifteen minutes later, Zasha came outside and motioned for Gohan to come inside. He came bursting through the doors to find Krystal holding two babies. He gave her a quizzical look.

Krystal smiled, "I had twins. When Goten and I discussed it, we agreed that if it was a boy, his name would be Damien. If it was a girl, she would be named Starra. So, Gohan, meet Damien and Starra."

Gohan, who was given the title of permanent king by Zasha, Vegeta, and Chibi Vegeta soon after the joining of the Saiyan and Peraltan empires (Remember, the original plan was for Gohan to be a temporary king. Well, now he is a king full-time), made the following decree, "No, that is not right. They are Prince Damien and Princess Starra, of the Saiyan and Peraltan empires."

Zasha leaned in, "They are going to be great, I'll tell you that."

Goten, still groggy, sat up, "I believe they will, too."

Once Goten had said that, he fell back down, unconscious, which might have been best, since he didn't have to hear the part about how Peraltans couldn't have intercourse for three years after childbirth.

If Gohan remembered correctly, it was four weeks later when Goten came crashing through the door to Gohan and Zasha's room in the middle of the night, demanding to know exactly how long that they had known about Krystal's body restoration time. Gohan and Zasha, who were in the middle of some serious love-making, gave him death glares.

Goten turned around real slowly and walked out of the door. Just when Gohan and Zasha thought it was all clear to continue, Goten's voice ran through their room, "DON'T YOU TWO GET SO MAD AT ME FOR INTIRRUPTING! AT LEAST YOU TWO GET TO HAVE SEX!"

Gggg

End Flashback

Gggg

Gohan smiled at the memory. It was weird at how fast everyone had grown up. Now, almost twenty-four years later, the twins were grown and insanely powerful, Goten was a man( who is now able to have sex with his mate. Lol), and to top it off, him and Zasha are now expecting their firstborn in only a couple months. It was scary how he was going to be a husband, father, brother, king and strongest man in the universe at the same time, however, he WAS Gohan, after all.

Gggg

Gohan pulled off the sunglasses that he had purchased just before coming over. Over the past twenty years of being king on Planet Vegeta, somewhere along the line all of his human clothes had all disappeared. He suspected that the twins had taken them and burnt them. After telling them stories about his life, the twins had always hated anything human. Though he didn't want to admit it, Gohan still had feelings for the people here on this planet.

Along with the sunglasses that he just had taken off, Gohan wore a black t-shirt, black pants, and a brown leather jacket. It was a change, but he wanted to feel normal for a change. The shirt was baggy, but the pants were quite different from what he had usually worn, since they were made out of denim and were not baggy at all, but just a loose fit style. The jacket just screamed rock, and that was also different from his usual Goth. Seeing Goten wearing it all of the time, he felt it would be best for even the smallest time here on this planet. He was going right back to his style as soon as he was gone, for even the rock style of clothing was another's trademark. Chibi Vegeta was crazy for all things rock, even when they were just clothes. To make the chibi even stranger, all he wore was one outfit. Not the same exact clothes, but might as well be. One day, he just left and returned days later with two-hundred of each. That meant 200 tight red t-shirts, 200 pairs of black tight-fitting pants, 200 knee-high boots which had straps and buckles overloaded in them, 200 leather finger-less gloves, and 200 spiked necklaces. Not to mention, two hundred pure black leather jackets.( If you cant picture Chibi Vegeta in this, e-mail me, and I'll send you pictures of each item listed.)

(Getting back to where I was before explaining Chibi's clothes. Sorry if this bothers you, but I am just trying to get more detail in my chapters.)

Sure, Gohan would just materialize the new clothes that he now wore, but he wanted the best of what earth had to offer, also meaning the great cup of hot chocolate that he held in his hand.

Gggg

Mama she has taught me well

Told me when I was young

Son, your life's an open book

Don't close it fore it's done

The brightest flame burns quickest

Is what I heard they say

A son's heart's owned to mother

But I must find my way

Gggg

Knocking on the door, Gohan tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. He heard a bump, then someone running down the hallway that led to the front door. As soon as it opened, Gohan would have given anything just to disappear forever.

In the doorway stood Chichi with a warm smile on her face, "Excuse me? Who are you?"

Gohan put on the warmest smile that he could, "Hi, people used to call me Shadow around here, but I haven't been around lately. I just thought it would be nice to visit someone around. You know, to keep me from being bored. Also, I heard that a great martial artist lived here and was wondering if he would care to partake in a spar."

Even as Gohan was talking, Goku had started towards them with a big smile on his face, "Hiya! I thought I heard you say spar?"

Gohan swore under his breath, "Uh, yeah! I thought you just might want to spar, but didn't you just have a newborn?"

Goku smiled innocently, "Yep! Don't worry, Chi can watch him."

Both Chichi and Gohan glared at Goku. Gohan turned around and very slowly raised up into the air. Goku stared for a moment before raising up into the air as well.

Gggg

As Gohan led Goku to a good training spot, Gohan looked out of the corner of his eye. Just in reach of his vision, he saw Goku straining to catch up. Cursing, he slowed his pace and landed in an open field.

Soon, Goku landed and they bowed to each other as they began the spar. Gohan held himself back as much as he could, but was still having a hard time keeping at Goku's level. Sometimes, he would punch Goku a little too hard, knocking his father into the ground harder than he meant to.

Somewhere during the middle of their fight, Piccolo showed up and made it known that he just meant to watch. And as he watched, he laughed every time Goku got his ass knocked down.

Unfortunately, Gohan knew that Piccolo was very observant. He was sure that Piccolo knew that he was holding back more than just a little. Goku was giving his all, but Gohan did not even get one scratch.

Piccolo did notice. The new guy was too fast for Goku. Too strong. Too skilled. Compared to this guy, Goku, the martial arts champion, was but a beginner. That was impossible, for Goku was the strongest, next to Piccolo, himself. The thought of that angered him to no end.

Gggg

One last punch was it as Goku was knocked unconscious. Gohan landed beside him shortly afterwards, laughing softly as he scooped the man into his arms. As he was about to head back to the mountains, Piccolo confronted him.

Piccolo threw his arms out, "Jut who the hell are you?"

"No one."

Piccolo scoffed, "Then what are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

A grunt came from the Namekian, "Well, if you won't tell me those things, then exactly how powerful are you?"

This time Gohan smiled, " More powerful than you can even imagine."

Piccolo chuckled, "You underestimate me. I have a good imagination."

Gohan laughed, "Okay, I guess I can humor you. Put your arm on my shoulder."

Piccolo did so hesitantly. With a small grunt, Gohan built up his power level to just about where he was when he fought Cell as a super saiyan two. Piccolo gasped and let go of Gohan's shoulder as if it had burned him. From there, Piccolo didn't speak as he stared at Gohan like he was a venomous snake.

Gohan laughed again, "Okay, now take what you felt, multiply it by about a hundred million, and then you would have a tenth of my full strength. Roughly, of course. You know, exact numbers and all."

"Again," grunted Piccolo, "Just who the hell are you and what is it that you are here for?"

Gohan sighed, "You know, I can't tell you without there being consequences. Telling you, then leaving would cause too many risks, so you could imagine as to why I am so hesitant to tell you."

"Risks? Oh, then, do tell."

Gohan shrugged his shoulder, then threw Goku onto the ground roughly, "Sure, why not. I mean, I could always MAKE you forget."

Piccolo smiled evilly, "Of course."

Gggg

Three Hours Later

Gggg

Let my heart go

Let your son grow

Mama let my heart go

Or let this heart be still

Gggg

Piccolo's mouth dropped, "So, HE's your father?"

Gohan laughed, "After everything that I have told you, that is what you're stuck on?"

"Not really, there are questions that come to mind. Like, is everything destined to happen that way?"

Gohan smiled, "If it was, then why am I here telling you about your own future and Goku unconscious?"

"You have a good point."

"Of course I do."

Piccolo grunted, "Cocky. So, is there any chance that I can go back with you? To train, at the very least."

Gohan smiled, "Well, as good as having you around my planet sounds, you have a job to do here. I need this Gohan to turn out exactly how I was after Cell comes."

"That can still be arranged, you know. I can be a very good actor."

Gohan sighed, "You will also have to die for a short time, but remember, you will be brought back to life. Not to mention, you would have to fake many years and stay here, hiding your true strength."

Piccolo inwardly smiled, knowing that he was already in, "Well, I promise that I will do whatever it takes."

Gohan stayed silent for a moment, "Fine, be here in three hours. I have some stuff to take care of."

With that, Gohan walked over to Goku's unconscious body, and picked him up. With a wave, He sped into the air, reaching his parent's house in seconds.

Gggg

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gggg

Rebel my new last name

Wild blood in my veins

Apron strings around my neck

The mark that still remains

Left home at an early age

Of what I heard was wrong

I never asked forgiveness

But what I said is done

Gggg

Chichi set two cups of coffee on the table. She had just put her husband onto their bed, carefully due to Goku's wounds. At first, when she opened the door, she thought she would find Goku nursing the guy named 'Shadow'. Instead, Chichi saw the opposite, with Shadow smiling nervously at her with her husband in his arms.

That wasn't the most unbelievable part, however. Goku had to lose a fight every now and then, since there is always someone stronger. What shocked her was that the mysterious man, Shadow, didn't have a scratch, much less even being out of breath. Whoever this guy was, he was powerful!

(Getting back to the present…ha ha.)

Gohan smiled at Chichi as she set his cup of coffee down near him, then waited to grab the cup until Chichi was seated and had taken the first sip from her beverage. Once she did, Gohan relaxed his arms on the table and rested his hand upon the warm cup that belonged to him. As she was getting comfortable, Gohan looked around the house. It kind of surprised him, seeing it almost the same as when he lived in it, except for the few added rooms made over time. He shrugged his shoulders, figuring that his parents, mainly Chichi, liked to keep the stuff where it was.

"So," Gohan said cautiously, so as to not scare Chichi with the sudden disturbance of the silence, "How long have you and your family lived here?"

Chichi smiled at her guest, as if his words sparked memories in her mind, "Actually, we have lived here for about three years. IT was just after we were married, really. And now, there is a new edition in the family, who is my newborn son, Gohan. I think that I might have Goku build an extra room, just to add more space."

Gohan acted like the conversation was interesting by nodding his head in approval, "So, what plans do you have for Gohan?"

Chichi frowned, "I am going to tell you something, and you have to promise never to tell my husband!"

Gohan smiled, "I don't plan to come here again very soon. See, I lied. I actually live very far away, but I did want to see how strong your husband was."

Chichi nodded, "I understand. Ok, here's what it is. I dream of Gohan being as strong as his father. I want for Gohan to be a fearless young man who is so strong, that no one can ever hurt him. Kind and just. Compassionate, and able to relate to his father in a way that I can never. However, if I do let Goku train him, then it would put Gohan in serious danger. Goku always never understood the principals of limits. He would just push and push until it kills the poor kid. I think the safest thing to do is to make Gohan strong in knowledge."

Gohan was going to make his protest, and claim that the child should train, but that would mess up the future, which he had already done enough of.

Gggg

Earth

1 and ½ hours later

1 and ½ hours until Meeting With Piccolo

Gggg

Gohan let out a held-in sigh as he closed the door to his old house behind him. With a small thanks to the heavens, he shot into the sky. He just had to make one stop before he went back to meet Piccolo.

Flying as fast as he could, he reached the city he wanted to be in in only moments. As he descended from the sky, he caught a glimpse through a window and instantly saw who he came here for.

Landing on the doorstep, he gently knocked on the door, which opened to reveal a large man with a very LARGE amount of hair. Gohan wanted to laugh. This? This was Hercule twenty years younger?

Hercule glared at the man on his doorstep, "Excuse me? What are you doing at my door? I don't want to buy anything. Baby food costs more than enough."

Gohan suddenly hardened, "About that. Your baby. She was carefully chosen by me to be trained by one of my most trusted martial artists."

Hercule gave a great laugh in return, "Boy, you, nor your little students, would have the stamina to train my daughter. Sure, she's just a newborn, but if I train her, she would be the strongest person in the world by age ten. So, take a hike, buddy. You're not even strong enough to be known. What a laugh!"

Gohan smiled darkly, "If I'm not strong enough to be mentioned, then why is it that I have just finished defeating the winner of the last budokai?"

Hercule glared at the kid standing before him, "You lie!"

"I am afraid not. You may check. If he is indeed severely wounded, then I shall expect your full support of your daughter's training. In five years, my student will arrive to train her, but do not worry. The training will take place in this household. I give you my word that she will not be taken off your property."

With that being said, Gohan turned around and flew up into the air so fast, that Hercule had not even seen Gohan's departure. However, Hercule did notice that Gohan was gone, and he immediately got in his aircraft and headed towards Goku's house.

Gggg

Earth

1 and ½ hours later

0 hours and 0 Minutes until Meeting With Piccolo

Gggg

Let my heart go

Let your son grow

Mama let my heart go

Or let this heart be still

Gggg

Piccolo glared at the spot where he had seen Gohan take off from. Gohan was not there yet. Was the kid even going to show up? Somehow, he had the feeling that he would be of no use to someone of Gohan's power. What interest did the kid have in him?

It didn't matter. Gohan had answers to questions that had plagued his memory. Gohan was the only thing between him and absolute peace and strength.

Without any warning, Piccolo was overcome with the sense that someone was behind him. Instead of attacking like his instincts told him to, he stayed still, "Gohan, I presume? Am I to get my chance at going back with you?"

Gohan didn't sound surprised, "Yes, we are leaving now."

"Excellent."

Gggg

Earth

Four Years Later

Kame Island

Gggg

Using his lines, the immortal Radditz had made his threats and actions just as he would have in the first timeline. Goku did the exact same thing as he should have done, and now Radditz had put Chibi Gohan in his space pod. Just over ninety miles away, a spare pod laid in wait for him, since Chibi Gohan was going to destroy this one. So far, everything had gone according to plan.

Radditz knew that Goku was on his way with the Namek that Gohan had brought to Planet Vegeta four years ago. As he waited for his brother to show up, he looked down into the space pod which had held Chibi Gohan inside. As he did that, the strangest feel had overtaken him. How could such a small kid grow up to be what Gohan is? The thought seemed preposterous. However, he knew that he had to do exactly as his king had ordered him to.

Gggg

Piccolo looked down at the bodies of the two brothers, though only one was really dead. Radditz had brought his power level down to zero, as Bulma and the others watched them from above. Doing exactly as he was ordered to do, Piccolo scooped up Chibi Gohan and departed to train him once Krillen and the others had landed and argued with him.

Gggg

Now, with the first battle out of the way, Piccolo had one set of orders for the next year. As the Supreme Kai had directly told King Yemma to lie about Radditz' death, Piccolo was to train Chibi Gohan exactly as he was told to do to the point. Piccolo had noticed at how much Gohan had stressed that out. That meant it was going to get difficult soon. Just the thought of it made him sweat.

Gggg

Earth

One Year Later

Saiyan Battlefield

Gggg

Chibi Vegeta had already carried out his role as a saiyan prince who was after the dragonballs so he could wish for immortality. Nappa was still as strong as he was supposed to be, and Chibi Vegeta killed him just as it was before. Goku had returned and barely won the fight against Vegeta, or Chibi Vegeta in disguise, though it was hard for Chibi Vegeta to allow himself to get beaten by such a weakling. His role was carried out just as he had practiced it. At the time, he was intently injured and was in a saiyan pod, racing to get to Namek, only to be stopped by Frieza's forces.

That was the first problem, since Frieza and his forces were already dead. Instead, Gohan had managed to get the Supreme Kai to free Frieza and his forces and let them live for as long as they were supposed to in the first timeline. They agreed happily, eager to get a vacation away from hell, even though they knew that they were going to end up back in their same place once this was all done. Once again, they had room to stretch their legs and cause the mayhem that they were told to. Needless to say, but they didn't need to be told twice.

Gggg

Goku landed on Namek just in time to save his friends and also "save" Vegeta( who was really Chibi Vegeta). When that was over, Frieza came to them, saying and doing his rehearsed role that he was supposed to do flawlessly, for if he didn't, he would be killed twice, sending him into oblivion.

Gggg

Chibi Vegeta, known as Vegeta at the time, cursed under his breath as he forced himself to shed tears to deepen Goku's anger. Once Chibi Vegeta had "died", Goku did exactly as he had done in the timeline before.

Upon seeing his friend, Krillen, die, Goku went into a fit of anger which unleashed Super Saiyan Goku. The old misled warrior turned to Frieza, already planning the lizard's death.

Gggg

Earth

One Year Later

Gggg

Never I ask you

But never I gave

But you gave me your emptiness

I now take to my grave

Never I ask of you

But never I gave

But you gave me your emptiness

I now take to my grave

So let this heart be still

Mama now I'm coming home

I'm not all you wished of me

But a mother's love for her son

Unspoken, Help me be

I took your love for granted

And all the things you said to me

I need your arms to welcome me

But a cold stone's all I see

Gggg

For the past few years since their involvement, the key players in Gohan's needful development had taken to the places that they were supposed to replicate.

Chibi Vegeta had went back to Planet Vegeta as the older Vegeta had taken his place in order to get his mate to fall back in love with him. So far, the attempt had been a success. They made love again exactly as they did before and at the exact same times. Eventually, they had mated and in turn, created Trunks.

Piccolo had taken to "seriously train" with Chibi Gohan and Goku in order to prepare for the coming androids.

Bulma had been informed about everything once she had become Vegeta's mate. Once in a while, Vegeta would sneak her over to Planet Vegeta, where she got to know new saiyans and others that she had already known, such as the restored Nappa and Radditz. She kept the secret.

Gggg

(Let's just say that everything else had gone as they were supposed to, shall we? I want to get to the juicy part, which also seems to be the end of this chapter.)

Gggg

Earth

Right after Chibi Gohan runs away

Mountains

Gggg

Let my heart go

Mama let my heart go

You never let my heart go

So let this heart be still

Gggg

Chibi Gohan fought away his tears as he tried desperately to keep his ki down to a bare minimum. Rage surged through him as the last straw was broken when the fuckers brought back his father. Goku was the person that he least wanted to see, especially after his "Don't Wish Me Back To Life For Earth's Sake" speech. Right now, all he wanted to do was to be able to train and get even stronger, but he would need a device to conceal his energy.

Grabbing a stick, Chibi Gohan began to make calculating marks that would be needed in the device that he would need in order to survive without any interruption.

Before Chibi Gohan could even realize someone around him, a voice called out to him, "You don't need that device to survive without them."

As Chibi Gohan turned to see where the voice came from, he swore that the voice sound so familiar, like he had heard it everyday of his life. His father? No. Goku was never there to have his voice heard everyday. Then, another thing clicked inside of his brain, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

As the figure hidden inside of the shadows emerged, Chibi Gohan's eyes became round as saucers, "Because I remember when the same exact thought ran through my head. I'm you, Gohan, or should I say, my Chibi. Do you know how long that I have waited for this day to come?"

Chibi Gohan smiled, "My entire life. I have known that someone was controlling my environment, but I never knew who was in charge of it all. I suppose that person is you?"

Gohan frowned, "Smart kid. Damn, I hate me! Well, moving on, I want you to hear a story about our lives, but only once we are back on my planet. Will you come, and live the life that you thirst for? Or shall you stay here, hiding in the shadows and being sent back in time all over again?"

Chibi Gohan looked at his future version for a moment before answering, "I will come. However, there is a condition. I want to become even more powerful that I am at your present state, and you will help me."

Gohan laughed, "Alright, then! That is what I am talking about! However, we do need to make one more stop before we go to my planet. Hold onto me now."

Chibi Gohan grabbed Gohan's shirt, and instantly, they were miles upon miles away. Almost on the opposite end of the Earth, as a matter of fact. It didn't surprise Chibi Gohan, for he was more than just used to it.

Gggg

Earth

Immediately After

Satan Residence

Gggg

Never I ask you

But never I gave

But you gave me your emptiness

I now take to my grave

Never I ask of you

But never I gave

But you gave me your emptiness

I now take to my grave

So let this heart be still

Gggg

Gohan opened the door and ushered Chibi Gohan in as Hercule came towards them. And the Afro King was pissed!

Standing inches in front of King Gohan, Hercule yelled, "What is it! If not stealing my daughter everyday for seven hours in the backyard wasn't enough, but now you don't even need to knock anymore."

Despite the urge to kill the old man, Gohan tightened his fists at his side and gritted his teeth together, "Hercule, I am only going to say this once, so listen. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE RIGHT NOW!"

With a frightened yelp, Hercule was out of the room in seconds, hiding in the attic that he stayed in when he couldn't find the courage to even look at the two warriors that came all of the time.

As Hercule got comfy in his regular spot, he realized something. There was another kid here today with the powerful king. Strangely enough, it looked like the delivery boy who had defeated Cell. No, it just couldn't be. Hercule laughed hard, trying to convince himself that he was right.

Gggg

Gohan laughed at Videl's father as he and Chibi Gohan made their way into the backyard, where Videl was training with her sensei.

Once the master and pupil had come into view, Chibi Gohan tried to register what he saw before him. It was a human girl, stronger than his father was, and she was fighting another saiyan, which should have been impossible. But there the saiyan was, obviously the teacher of the human for quite some time. Their techniques were as far developed and fluid as his own, if not slightly better. Their clothes were different in every contrast, except for a band around their left wrists. He knew what they were instantly, for they were exactly what he would have a ki-concealer look like.

Gohan whistled, getting the two fighter's attention, who flew down to greet him. Videl, eleven years old, shook his hand and gave Chibi Gohan a quizzical look. The saiyan looked at Gohan and bowed, then started to stare at Chibi Gohan as well.

Gohan slapped his forehead, "Sorry, introductions need to be made. Chibi Gohan, meet Videl, and her sensei, Aurora. Hey Chibi, here's something that might interest you, Aurora is actually the first super saiyan ever. She became one about three-thousand years ago, which should ring a bell for you."

It took Chibi Gohan a second before it clicked into his mind, "The Legendary Super Saiyan that Vegeta had spoken about! But… how? She has been dead ever since she first became one, didn't she?"

Gohan chuckled, "That is correct, but she has been restored to life."

Chibi looked amazed, "Whoa…"

Gohan laughed, "Kid, there are so many things in our daily lives that something like this is just regular news. You should see me on a busy day."

Videl looked at Gohan, then to Chibi, and once again back to Gohan, "You two are the same people, aren't you?"

Chibi Gohan's first reaction was to deny it, and laugh at how silly that sounded, but all it came out to was, "Yeah…"

Aurora and Gohan laughed at the two eleven year olds, who were blushing brightly.

As the tension slowly broke down, Gohan finally talked, "Well, it's been fun visiting this damn forsaken planet, but what do you all say we go back to our home?"

Videl gasped, "Even me?"

"Even you, Videl." The human girl squealed with joy as she quickly grabbed Gohan's shirt, as did they rest of them. Once everyone was attached, Gohan and his company vanished.

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Cure

Ggggg

A/N: I know that I had one more chapter posted after this, but I didn't have an extra copy of ch. 12 backed up. I will have to retype it from memory. So, it may have some new things in it. lol.


	12. Tears

****

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz

Gggg

Hey guys. This chapter puts me beyond where I was before I got deleted. I know that ch 12 was already up, but this one had to be rewritten, and I took stuff out and added a whole lot more. Basically, it's a new chapter. And, I'm renaming it "Tears"

Warning: This chapter contains lemon!

Gggg

The New Empire Ch 12: Tears

As Gohan and his group arrived in Planet Vegeta's palace, Vegeta, who had switched roles with Chibi Vegeta at the point of the return of Namek, had used instant transmission to bring Bulma and Trunks back to Planet Vegeta.

Bulma knew almost everything about what was happening. Vegeta, being as stubborn as he was, told her just to make sure that she wouldn't nag at him when this moment came… it didn't work. Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the arms and ran in different directions of the palace, asking Vegeta what this was and what that was.

As Gohan laughed softly, he looked around the room full of people. Old friends were everywhere. Suddenly, his laughing stopped and he gulped. Not even thinking, he disappeared and was back several moments later with the forgotten Piccolo yelling at him.

Gggg

Zasha walked toward the throne room, hearing voices come from there. Just as she was about to open the door, she was confronted by a tall saiyan. The saiyan looked at her with pride, to which she just smiled and motioned for him to lead.

As the tall saiyan opened the door, he caught Gohan's attention. Gohan smiled warmly and walked toward him. As Gohan reached out for a hug, the tall saiyan also went for one.

The tall saiyan smiled, "It is good that all went well, father. Mother was worried."

Gohan laughed, "She shouldn't have. It's nice to see you too, Domtres."

Gohan broke away and took a good look at his son, who looked exactly like him in every way, save for a small scar on his chin. And while Gohan went back to wearing earth clothes, Domtres wore royal armor with a long, black cape flowing behind him.

As Gohan finished taking in his son's image, he turned his attention away and his eyes hooked onto Zasha, who still looked as beautiful as the day that he met her. There were small changes. Instead of Zasha's eyes being empty, they were filled with light, due to the presence of her lustful man.

Slowly, Gohan walked towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The single kiss lasted for several minutes.

Once they broke apart, Zasha smirked at him, "So, this means that everything went well?"

"Perfect."

Gggg

As everyone chatted to one another, Gohan walked to his throne, with Zasha and Domtres at his side. Instead of sitting down, he looked at all of the people in the room. There was all of his old friends and comrades, in a sense. However, there was other people there, too. People that he met when he came to this planet and since then.

"Excuse me," Gohan said, getting everyone's attention and silence, " You know, most of you know me, but I know all of you. I may not look it, but I have been around for too long. I know I'm not normal, not even for a saiyan. I have been most powerful in the universe, sent to the past, talked to gods, fought whole empires by myself, been a king, as well as many other things. Whether it be with your past selves or ones that came back with me, or even made in this time, I have faced odds with you, gotten advice from you, and survived with you."

All of the people there looked around each other, seeing people they knew and some they had just met, and at some point, they realized that each one of them had a link to Gohan to some extent.

Moving further into his speech, Gohan looked down at the floor with an unreadable expression, "I look at all of you, and I see some memories that bring me the utmost joy, and then I see memories that fill me with a sadness that gives me pain beyond the imagination. I have lived through more than I should, yet I go on, but remember this, the thing that moves me forward is this group of people that are in this room. I search myself to find what I think of myself, and all I figure out is that I hold the greatest love for every single person here. I love you guys."

That hit everyone. Even the hardest warriors there, Piccolo and the Vegeta Twins, could not help but smile proudly. Most others were doing the same, the girls crying with joy as Gohan's words touched them like a moving story.

Gohan lifted his head, and they all noticed that he, himself, had a smile and tear on his face. Not wiping his face, Gohan laughed a bit, "Okay, enough of that, let's go celebrate. Get dressed into something comfortable, we're going to a bar and getting drunk off our asses!"

Gggg

Planet Earth

Capsule Corp

Living Room

Gggg

Sitting quietly all around the room, each separated from each other in the big room, sat the rest of what was left of the Z Warriors.

Krillen looked up at Goku, who was glaring at nothing in particular, "Goku, what happened to everyone?"

Goku didn't even bother to look at his childhood friend, "You know. You can sense their energies from here."

Yamcha looked up from the corner, "We know where they are, but we have no idea why or how they're there."

Goku turned and glared at Yamcha, "You know that, too! They were kidnapped! Why else would they stay there? My son is there, and he wouldn't leave me!"

Krillen pointed out the obvious, "Goku, Gohan and Vegeta may not be the most powerful ones there, as we can sense, but they're not putting up a fight. We would feel the surge if they were."

Goku sneered, "They did something to our friends and family. It doesn't matter. They were taken, and now it means war. You guys are going with me once we train, and we're getting them back!"

Without another word, Goku walked out of the door and blasted off into the sky, leaving Yamcha and Krillen behind.

Yamcha looked at Krillen, "Did that just happen?"

Krillen sighed:Yeah, and we both know that we will be going into battle. Let's just trying to get strong enough to stay alive through it."

Yamcha gulped, "We're actually going to go?"

"Yamcha, Goku's our friend, and those are our friends and family out there. Goku just wants them back, and we'll be there for him."

Gggg

Planet Earth

Kami's Lookout

Gggg

Mr. Popo was already waiting when Goku's landed on the lookout, making the ground crack from not slowing down. Goku didn't apologize or anything. He just looked at Popo, then started making his way to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Mr. Popo followed, "Goku, you plan to kill the people Gohan and the others are with. I tell you now, they are there by choice, not force. I will not allow you to enter the chamber for those reasons."

Goku didn't stop, "I don't care. I'm still using the chamber. Try to stop me, and I'll be forced to kill you."

Popo stopped and watched Goku continue, "If you go in there, I'll destroy the door."

Goku stopped and turned, "I know you will. And I'll find my own way out."

With that, Goku entered the door, and stepped inside.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

In Town

Tavern

Gggg

Once King Gohan and his company arrived, the owner of the tavern made all others leave, making the new guests visit a private party. Most saiyans who were forced to leave were pretty okay with it, since every saiyan basically worshiped their great king. Others, who were very drunk, left muttering curses that they wouldn't dare try saying while sober.

Gggg

As the time past, groups were made around the tavern. Occasionally, a group would be interrupted by the owner going around, handing out more glasses of liquor. Other than that, they were all in a group that they felt comfortable in.

Gohan's group had Vegeta, Chibi Vegeta, and Goten. They were talking about old battles, and teaching Chibi Vegeta what NOT to do, as the older Vegeta learned the hard way.

Bulma, baby Trunks, Videl, Domtres, and Zasha were all in one group, talking about what kinda of clothes were sold on this planet. The only reason Domtres was there was because he felt that he had to always be able to protect his mother when they were in public.

Bardock was playing a drinking game with his crew, which he began to suspect that they were cheating, since he was always losing and getting drunk off of his ass.

Krystal and the twins were talking to Aurora, since the twins instantly grew on Aurora the moment they met. Though, Radditz would come and go, getting quick kisses from Aurora.

Piccolo just sat in his corner and meditated, being the same old Namek as usual.

All the others were already passed out, having drank too much. The only other person that was doing something was Chibi Gohan, and he was sneaking out of the bar to get some air.

However, as Chibi Gohan thought he left unnoticed, Videl noticed him and decided to follow him, wanting to see what he was about. Maybe he was as cool as the older Gohan, who she thought was extremely attractive.

Gggg

Once outside, she looked around, until she sensed him on the roof. Lifting into the air, she quickly sat down by him, getting a glare in return.

"What's the matter?" Videl asked, looking past his glare and into his eyes. Instantly, she felt as though she knew him completely.

Chibi Gohan turned his face away, "You wouldn't understand."

Videl smiled, knowing that he was just being difficult, "If I tell you the problem that I'm having, will you tell me yours? We can confide in each other."

Chibi Gohan looked at her for a second, then nodded. It took Videl a few moments to get into a comfortable position, but eventually started talking.

"Okay, so when I'm very little, I'm sitting there one night with my dad. It was a usual day, as I'm told. And then we get a visitor. It was King Gohan, and he told my father that I was to be trained by a friend of his, that he had his reason as to why me. The next day, I was being pushed into the most intense training ever, and all my father did was glare."

Chibi Gohan nodded, thinking back to training with Piccolo. Videl, after pausing, began once more,

"Then, just earlier, I'm brought to this planet, and I have no idea of what it is that I'm here to do. Every time I asked my sensei, she would tell me that it's complicated and I didn't need to know yet, but it was very important to King Gohan. So, I'm going to trust that. If it is important to someone that is as powerful and skilled as him, then it must really mean something that needs to be done by me. Okay, that's my story, it's your turn now."

Chibi Gohan hesitated, "It's…complicated. I'm here because my future self is the king. As if that's not weird enough, every person that I talk to now calls me chibi. I'm not a chibi just because he's older than me."

Though it was a smaller tale that Videl's, she knew that it was just as serious. However, she didn't get the chance to say anything useful, cause King Gohan, Goten, and the Vegeta Twins were seen floating up, until they were right beside them. The Vegeta Twins stood with arms crossed, but Goten and Gohan sat down with the two kids.

Videl wasn't sure of what to say or do, but she knew that the four saiyans had been just below them the whole time. And she knew but the blank look on Chibi Gohan, that he was hiding his anger. Wanting to both calm him down and be there for him, she reached out and laid her hand on his. She looked at him for a second, her look stopping Chibi Gohan's questionable stare. Then, when she looked back at Gohan and Goten, she could have sworn that she saw Gohan's eyes widen, and a look that suggested that he was remembering something sad or painful, but it went away fast.

King Gohan talked first, "Is that how you feel, Gohan? I'm sorry, but when we see ourselves in this timeline, we're used to calling them chibi. Why is it so bad?"

When Chibi Gohan didn't say anything, Chibi Vegeta cleared his throat, "It does get rather fucking annoying from time to time. It's not our faults that you old freaks were sent back in time."

Videl could help but laugh, and then she saw a faint smile light up on Chibi Gohan's face, but he controlled it before anyone else saw.

Gohan laughed, "Yeah, but you'll always be Chibi to us. That's like your name for real, but this chibi can be named something else. Chibi doesn't suit him very well, anyway. So how about it, what do you want to be called, Gohan? Do you have any nicknames in mind?"

Chibi Gohan looked up for a moment, red in the cheeks in embarrassment from the attention, but shook his head no.

Vegeta smirked, "How about Shadow? That was your old nickname back in the old days."

Gohan shook his head, "No, that was that one guy's name who trained Aurora. It would be too weird."

Chibi Vegeta tilted his head slightly, "How about Spike?"

Gohan shook his head again, "No, that would have been cool years ago, but now pets are named Spike."

There was silence for a moment. No one was having any ideas, and Videl began to write things on Chibi Gohan's hand with her fingers, which she always did when she was bored. First, she would start with "A", and write the first word that she thought of that started with the letter "A". After that, "B" and go on until she finished with the alphabets. Since it was only her finger writing on his hand, not of the words were inked.

No one moved or talked, save for Videl.

__

Apple.

It began to get kinda freaky, just looking at each other.

__

Battle.

Goten began to look down at the words that Videl was writing.

__

Catatonic.

Now others were so bored that they began to watch. Videl didn't notice, though. She was having fun.

__

Demon.

They were still watching when Chibi Gohan unfroze and looked down at his hand, "Stop, Videl. I like that one."

The Vegeta twins looked at each other and shrugged and approval. Gohan and Goten smiled. Videl, having just noticed that she was being watched the whole time, blushed bright red.

Gohan laughed, "Hmm, Demon. Well, it does sound good, and that's how I acted when I had been his age. What you think, Goten?"

Goten looked at Gohan like he was an idiot, "Bro, I'm gothic. Look how I act. Look how I dress. Doesn't Demon seem like a perfect word for the gothic population? Of course I like it. In fact, I'm kind of jealous."

Gohan smiled, "Gohan? So, we like it. You want that officially?"

Chibi Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I like it."

The others quickly left, telling Demon( as Chibi Gohan will be called from now on) and Videl to hurry. Videl began to lift when Demon did, but stopped when he looked at her.

"Thank you, Videl."

It took Videl a second to catch her breath, "No problem."

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Two Weeks Later

Royal Library

Gggg

Demon opened yet another book. For the past week and a half, all he did was go through book after book on saiyan history, and talk to Videl. Actually, Videl was the only one who knew the real reason Demon was reading so many books on that subject.

Even though everyone called him Demon, he still didn't feel like an individual. The reason was because Gohan was so much stronger than him, that no one could really take him seriously.

However, with the way that Gohan liked to train, it would take Demon fifty years nonstop to even compare. With that being known, Demon set his sights on legends, prophecies, and mystical items of the ancient saiyans.

Today was no different day. Actually, it was almost one in the morning, but Demon decided one more book, then he'd rest. As he went through the book, his eyes didn't take in details anymore, but instead just skimmed through.

As Demon got to about the middle of the book, he barely noticed two pages stuck together. Using a small knife, she loosened the pages and looked at the information that had not been read for so long.

Skimming through, he found an old legend to gain great power, but the rest of the information, sadly didn't have any meaning to him. Only about two compounds reacting to each other.

Demon sighed and got up with the book in hand. As he did with all books that mentioned getting power, he walked back to his room, and slid the book into the bookshelf that he had requested when he started this quest of a book that would help him.

Demon collapsed onto his bed and drifted off to sleep, where his dreams contained Gohan mocking him about being stronger.( Like Vegeta had about Goku and Trunks)

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Same Time

Vegeta's Bedchamber

Gggg

(Note: Chibi Vegeta will just be referred to here as Chibi only.)

Vegeta and Chibi walked into their bedroom, which they shared, since it was basically like living with themselves anyway. They had just got back from a mission that Gohan had asked them to do personally, and were eager to be back their beds.

Bulma had been staying there while they were gone, and she was still up when they came in. Vegeta went over to her and gave her a long kiss, then rose up. This was the first night that they were all staying in one room, and things were pretty awkward. However, Bulma was in her devilish mood and wanted to have some fun. First, with the embarrassing.

"So," Bulma said, looking at both of them, "I never got a chance to talk with both of you at the same time. Gohan tells me that while he was waiting for the right day, you two had to switch roles a lot."

Vegeta and Chibi both nodded dumbly. Bulma smirked even more. She walked over to Vegeta and got closer to him to where they were almost touching.

Bulma ran a hand down his chest, "Have I slept with you while you were switching roles?"

Vegeta whispered yes, then was kissed by Bulma as she ran her hand down further, stroking his large member for a moment. As he started moaning, Bulma ended the kiss and pulled away from him.

Ignoring Vegeta's impatient growl, she then looked over to Chibi, who was standing against the wall. Walking up to him, she asked, "Have you slept with me, too?"

Chibi gulped and looked at Bulma, and then at Vegeta, who was suddenly paying full attention. Gathering all of his courage, he cleared his throat, "Yeah."

Vegeta started over to Chibi, but Bulma glared at him and motioned for him to stop. Very reluctantly, he did so. He watched as Bulma looked back to Chibi and gave him the same kiss and stroking that he got. As much as he didn't want her doing that, Vegeta felt himself stiffen at the scene of his younger self and his younger wife.

Once Bulma had pulled away from Chibi, she went and stood by the bed. Looking at Vegeta and Chibi with a smirk, she then slowly took off her clothes, letting them see her nude body.

Sitting down, Bulma motioned for them to take of their clothes and sit on either side of her, which they did immediately.

When they did sit down, Bulma leaned oven onto Chibi and started to kiss his chest and stomach, then finally lowered her mouth onto Chibi's hardened cock. As she sucked him with an expert mouth, Chibi moaned and whispered her name as she began to deep throat him.

As Chibi got a blow job, Vegeta was pushing fingers into her swollen folds, making her moan with a full mouth. When Bulma was wet enough, Vegeta positioned himself, then thrust into Bulma eagerly.

As Bulma took them both, she considered herself lucky. Two of the same man could satisfy her forever.

Gggg

Planet Earth

Outside Capsule Corp.

Gggg

Yamcha came up and went back down for another push-up, not stopping as Puar counted for him excitedly.

"Good going, Yamcha. You just beaten yesterday's record by five hundred," said Puar.

Yamcha was going to go down for another one, but Krillen, Tien, and Chaotzu landed on the grass right in front of him. Yamcha got up and dusted himself off, "Hey Krillen, I see that you found Tien and Chaotzu. That's good. With Goku like he is, I doubt he'll come back and call all of this off."

Krillen flinched as he thought of how angry Goku was when he left Capsule Corp. a week before. Right now, they all agreed that Goku must have been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so they just let him train there.

"So," Yamcha said to break the silence, "Just us five against all of those powers there?"

Krillen laughed weakly, "Well, not exactly. I ran into someone, and they wanted to help out."

Yamcha whistled, "Oh yeah! More fighters! Well, Krillen, where are they?"

Krillen looked at his boots, trying to avoid Yamcha's question, though it was answered.

"Right behind you."

Yamcha didn't even turn around, he just stared at the nervous Krillen, "The androids? That's who you got help from!"

18 moved around and got in front of Yamcha, "Listen, from what Krillen tells us, you need all the help that you can get. And me and 17 just want to have some fun. That isn't too hard for you to understand, is it?"

Yamcha glared at the android for a moment, before walking off as he muttered things about microwaves.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Gohan's Bedchamber

Midnight

Gggg

Gohan laid awake in bed, unable to sleep. Zasha was there right beside him, so he knew that he wasn't lonely. The next day wasn't a big day, so not that either. Nothing was troubling him and he had already went for six midnight snacks, so those things weren't the problem.

Finally too frustrated to even think about sleep, he went in search for someplace quiet where he could meditate. If there was something keeping him awake, he wanted to know exactly what it was.

Gggg

After about thirty minutes, Gohan finally rested in the garden and prepared to start, but before he could, there was this big pull that he felt, and suddenly he felt that he needed to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Without even thinking about it, Gohan opened the portal, and stepped inside.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Royal Library

Demon

Gggg

As Demon looked through more books, his eyes began to hurt. Throwing the book on the table, he began trying to beat himself awake. He turned off the lamp, giving his eyes a break. He was not used to all this. When he was smaller, his body could handle not having much sleep, but now he was as old as every other important person in this building. Damn Gohan for doing this to him the night before. Now, he had so many new problems with his body, that he didn't even know how to manage all of them. Things that made him feel uncomfortable, but in a strange, good way.

Demon was distracted from his thoughts, when he heard a door quietly open and closer. Then, he heard soft footsteps. Still in the dark, Demon still could see who it was, not even when they stood direct behind him, leaned over and gave him a kiss directly on the mouth.

He knew who it was now. Not because of the kiss, or the touch, but because of her scent. It flowed off of her, and filled his nostrils with that perfume, making his body feel that weird way again. Slowly turning the chair around, Demon rested his hands on her waist and continued kissing her.

As soon as the kiss broke Demon whispered, "Zasha."(not a mistype. I'm actually saying Zasha and Younger Gohan)

She didn't say anything, but Demon could feel her smirk. Demon could also feel Zasha slide down his body, until her face was at waist level, then he felt her pull him out of his pants and lower her mouth on him. It felt so good, having her lower her mouth, then raise up, and repeating. It felt so good, he suddenly wanted to see it. Reaching for the lamp, he turned on the light and looked down to see…

__

BANG!

Demon screamed in pain while grabbing his head, "When the hell did I fall asleep! Ow! Like I sad before, damn hormones!"

Gggg

Gohan

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Gggg

As soon as Gohan walked through the portal, he sensed what he was supposed to be looking for. But what he felt wasn't possible. It just wasn't. And if it was, then what was he going to do?

Putting his two fingers up to his forehead, then finding their energies, Gohan disappeared using Instant Transmission.

Gohan reappeared feet in front of the wall. Turning to his right, he saw Goku, clothes tattered and his legs were wobbling. However, around his neck was a gem necklace. Quickly glancing at the ground, he saw all of the gems there in a small pile. They're back! Gohan knew that he better get them back, or else Goku's team might do some damage. However, there was still one thing that he had to do before he tried to get the stones. Turning around, he saw another Goku, in perfect health and was standing up pretty easily. Around his neck was a purple gem.

Gohan glared, "What? You thought I didn't know that you were here, too? I knew how close you were to killing me just now before you even took a step. Now, I'd like to ask you a question. I don't care why, but I want to know how in the hell you survived. You should have disappeared with the others. No way that you could escape."

Goku laughed, "It's true. I should have disappeared. However, I remembered this little place. It's not linked to any other dimensions. I had just enough times to get here, but when I walked back out time had gone back to when I was a little boy. Yet, I felt your energy, also with Vegeta and Goten. Then more saiyans. I figured that you saved Planet Vegeta from Frieza. But why were you still on that death ball, instead of here on Earth? I looked for the reason why. Then I find that you're the king!"

Gohan chuckled, "So, you've been spying on me?"

Goku laughed, "Hell, I walked right by you on more that one occasion. You were just too busy with those saiyan fools. We both can blast that planet to pieces anytime, so why don't you do it?"

Gohan roared with laughter, "You know, at first I thought that this place had made you insane, but now I know that's not true. You're Kakkarot."

"Bingo, you got it right, kid."

Gohan noticed how much Kakkarot was talking. This is his slip. While Kakkarot keeps going on and on, Gohan could make his escape.

Running towards the gems, he picked up as many as he could and opened the portal. Taking a look back, he saw two blasts heading right towards him. Just as the portal opened, Gohan took both weak blasts in the stomach, and was forced through the portal.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Throne Room Gohan

Gggg

After three hours of inspecting the gems, Gohan gave up and laid them all out on a table. There were twenty gems in total. Ten of them were now in his possession. Also, Goten, Vegeta, and himself all have their originals. Kakkarot and Goku each had one, so that meant that there were five more left with Kakkarot and Goku. That was not a good thing.

Lucky thing was that all of the gems that his friends used to have were there, so they same people from this timeline can get what their past selves had. That left seven for the others to choose from.

Using materialization like the last time, Gohan made a chain for each gem, but this time all the chains were the same.

From there, Gohan called Videl, Aurora, and Radditz into the Throne room via intercom. After explaining what the gems do, Gohan sat them all down.

Gohan looked at the three familiar faces, like ghosts of his old friends, no, even better, his family. They all looked exactly the same to him. But memories prove the difference. The three watched on as their friend and king shed a single tear.

Holding a silver box, he turned to Radditz, "Radditz, in my time, you wore this in the battle that you lived with us to train for. I won't lie, at first, we both hated the idea of living in the same house together, but on that last day, I was proud to be fighting on your side."

Gohan handed the box to Radditz, and Radditz bowed as low as he could once he received it, "Thank you, Gohan. I am sure that my feelings were the same on that last day, too."

With Radditz dismissed, Gohan turned to Aurora with a white box in his hand, "Aurora, in this time, you were the student of Shadow, but in my time, you were the student of myself. I spent years training you, and brought you back to life because the world needed you. And you needed it. What happened in the past is just that, because in terms with control, I could trust no one better than her, and the same goes for you."

Handing her the box, Aurora bowed low, then gave him a hug, "You will always be my teacher. And I will always be there when you need me, because Shadow told me that you were there for me when no one else bothered. He said that if you hadn't of done it, then he would not have tried to train me either. So, I thank you, who I secretly call _Father_ in my mind."

Before dismissing Aurora, he held her and told her she was like a daughter for him as well. Once there was only himself and Videl left in the room, Gohan grabbed a gold box and held it in both hands and sat right next to her. With her now being in the body of a twenty year old, she looked exactly the way she did last time he laid eyes on her.

Thinking very hard on the right words to say, he finally said them, "The first day I met you in my time was when we were in high school, and you ended up chasing me down so we could walk home together. You were a crime fighter whose dad lied to the world about destroying Cell, when it was me. And I was a runaway since I killed Cell. It was raining outside, so we stopped for coffee at first. When we were at your house, we found out that we live across the street from each other. The next day, we were supposed to walk to school, but you asked me to skip. During the end of a day at the carnival, I bumped into Vegeta who I hated at the time. Almost killed him, and all you asked was if I was alright, and that you were so worried for me."

Videl's hands shot to her mouth as she gasped. Trying to use a normal voice, all that came out was a broken whisper, "Me and you, we were…" She couldn't finish the sentence. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she couldn't look anywhere but at her lap.

After a long moment, and two tears of his own, he finished her sentence, "We were…in love."

Videl looked at him through tears, and choked a sob. Gohan pulled her into a hug, and waited until she got quieter. When she did, Gohan continued, "After telling me that you were worried, I told you that it would be ok, and I would tell you everything about me when we got back to my place."

Videl, who was now trying to imagine it exactly, didn't even notice herself say it, but she did, "Everything?"

Gohan's eyes widened, remembering those words coming out of her mouth that day, at that moment, and after all these years away from his time, forty years, he remembered that what she said then and now sounded exactly the same. And it was as if he had to complete the memory or he would die, so he looked back at her and smile just like he did then and said, "Everything."

Gggg

Same Scene

20 Min Later

Gggg

Videl was now sitting right beside Gohan, with her head on his shoulder and a sad look on her face as tears never stopped flowing down her cheeks through the beginning of this story, to where he was now. However, she noticed that he had paused for several moments.

Videl looked at him, "Gohan, what happened after that?"

Gohan looked back down at her, "You may not understand this now, but you will by the end of the story. What happened after that made that day the worst day in my entire life."

Videl looked at him strangely, "Why?"

"Videl, do you know what a bond is in saiyan terms?"

Videl nodded, "I read about them in several books, and Zasha told me a lot about them."

Gohan smiled sadly, "Then what are they?"

Videl took a breath in, "They are rituals made when two saiyans love each other. Once performed, they are for all eternity. Your minds become mirrors to one another. Thought, memories, and feeling are shared by the two that bonded as a deeper expression of love. You and Zasha are bonded."

Gohan laughed a little, "That is what bond is, alright. However, me and Zasha? We're not bonded. Yeah, we have a kid together, but not on purpose, and my son is the only reason that we're married."

Videl looked at him oddly, "I've seen her around you, she's in love with you."

Once again, Gohan shook his head, "Nope. Thing is, she loves sex. And around here, I'm the only she can have it with. Only royal or elites, and saiyans only. That's her limit. A saiyan rule. And there are no more elites, since they were replaced by my advisors. And all royals are either mated or her family. I'm all she has. But it's not as bad as it sounds. She likes me, and cares for my safety greatly, but no love."

Videl looked sad, "And what about you? Don't you love her?"

Gohan coughed, "That really does have to wait until the end of the story."

Videl sighed, "I want an answer later. Okay, worst day of your life. Why?"

Gohan sighed deeply, "Like I said, you won't understand until the end, but it was the worst day of my life because that day, me and you bonded."

Videl gave him a puzzled look, "I thought you loved me? How can it be the worst then?"

"End of the story, Videl," Gohan reminder her, "Suddenly, we were complete and full of love for each other. That night, we made love countless times."

Despite Gohan saying that, she saw a tear run down his cheek as he continued, "Soon, it was time for the battle to go on. And we did battle. Countless evil saiyans dying by our hands alone. Even you felt alive. Me, well, I just have to say that I loved the mayhem. Then, as we fought the last warriors before Leader, we won all except for the one battle that wasn't fought yet. The reason us winning was because someone had blown up Bulma's car as she was on her way to see us fight. With all of her energy, she sent us a message telling us that she loved being a part of our group. She told me that I should never change, cause my personality is rare. And the message that she sent you was that for you to love me for as long as you can, cause one day we'll have to part. Who knew how right she was."

Videl sat up when Gohan stopped talking, noticing the lumping his throat moving a little too much, "Oh, god. It happened that day. Right there, didn't it?"

Gohan tried to breathe normal, "It…It did. Me, Vegeta, and Goten raced into the ship, only to be trapped in some sort of energy field. Once inside, I began to feel the worst pain ever. My soul was being torn apart, to break our bond. That day, Leader tore our bond apart, and he sent me to the past, never to see you the way you were. But just being torn from our bond, I never forgot a single thing about you. I still know how you were, inside and out. But the link was severed."

Videl stared blankly at his hair as Gohan cried silently, two lines of tears rolling down her face as well, "Thus, making the day we bonded, the worst day of your life. You must have felt alone and forgotten."

Gohan looked up at her with the saddest eyes ever, and was going to say something, but couldn't.

Videl knew he was hiding something. One detail that he didn't mention, "Gohan, what is it? Tell me, you said you'll tell me everything. There's one thing left."

Gohan fell on the floor, gasping for breaths while sobbing like a child. Videl almost couldn't look at him. Gohan was the most powerful being in the universe, yet memories of past love does this to him? No, there's something more!

Grabbing Gohan by the shoulders, she forced him still, "Tell me! Dammit, tell me! I deserve to know! TELL ME!"

"OUR BABY!" yelled Gohan.

Videl let go of him as if he was fire. She gasped, "Our what?"

Gohan went calm, too calm for even a normal man, "When I was stuck in that field, I know what was happening. I knew it was going for our bond before it was even starting to work. I felt it, and when I felt it, you felt it to. That's when you told me. See, we can learn to keep our most darkest secrets guarded. You told me there was nothing you kept from me, but that day, when we both knew what was going to happen, crouched in pain. You knew it was going to be the end, but only for you. Somehow, you knew I was going to live. So, you let down that barrier that held you deepest secret from me. And the last message I ever got from you was _Gohan, you did it. You made a family. Don't beat yourself up. You tried your hardest, and if our baby knew you right now, it would love you as much as we love each other. You gave me a family, and that all I could ever ask for. And when I thought about a future past this, six months from now, we would have in our arms, Pan. Our daughter, and everlasting love… I love you, baby._

Gggg

Videl stayed quiet for a long moment. Gohan was, too. However, Videl was the one who destroyed the silence, "Gohan, take me to the dragonballs."

Gohan looked at her, "No."

"If you care even one bit about me, then you'll get me to those dragonballs now."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "What is it for?"

Videl looked at the ground, "I can't tell you yet, but you won't hate it, I swear."

For a long moment, Gohan said nothing, then as he got up, he whispered, "Fine. Let's go."

As they both stood up, Videl wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, Gohan. I hope I can make it up to you."

From there, they disappeared.

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Low Man's Lyric

Gggg

Sad, huh? It hit me just right when I wrote it, that it made me cry. Lol. Please review!


	13. Low Man's Lyric

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I own "Low Man's Lyric" by Metallica

Gggg

A/N: I guess I'm not allowed to respond to you reviews, but I would like you to still send them

Gggg

The New Empire Ch 13: Low Man's Lyric

Gohan used his Instant Transmission to teleport Videl and himself to Planet Namek. Even though they had been there for a while, neither could let go of the other. It wasn't until the village Nameks came to greet them that they let go of each other.

Murri, the Namek Elder greeted them, "Welcome King Gohan and company! What may we do for you, the dragonballs perhaps?"

Gohan rubbed his neck and laughed sheepishly like he always had, "Well, yes. For what, I have no idea. However, Videl here tells me she has a couple wishes that she says is important. Is that alright Elder?"

Murri looked over to the embarrassed Videl, who bowed deeply. Murri bowed back, returning the politeness. Looking back to Gohan, he nodded, "Of course. I'll have some of my children go collect them real quick. You may make yourselves comfortable in the meantime."

Both Gohan and Videl nodded and walked to one of the fields near the village. They sat down in a patch of grass, relaxing on the alien planet.

Gohan looked at Videl, "What are you going to wish for Videl?"

Videl shrugged her shoulders playfully, "I'll tell you later."

Gohan was about to protest, but couldn't seem to argue with Videl. For a moment, they sat in silence until Gohan noticed the box that was still in his hand, "I forgot to give you this. Here, it's yours."

Videl took the box slowly, looking at the box almost like she was afraid of it. Instead of opening it, she just put it in her pocket, telling him that she wasn't ready to wear it just yet.

Gggg

__

My eyes seek reality

My fingers seek my veins

Theres a dog at your back step

He must come in from the rain

I fall cause I let go

The net below has rot away

So my eyes seek reality

And my fingers seek my veins

Gggg

1 Hour later

Gggg

Gohan and Videl were snuggled against each other, almost asleep, when Murri returned, "King Gohan, the dragonballs are ready." Gohan and Videl snapped wide awake as the glowing dragonballs were laid out in front of them.

As Gohan stared down at the dragonballs, Videl nervously leaned in towards his ear, "Gohan, I need a favor. I really want to surprise you. Can you return back to Planet Vegeta? I'll use the third wish to take me back to the palace, okay?"

Gohan looked at her hesitantly, "Okay, I trust you."

Giving Videl one last hug, he waved to Murri and disappeared.

Now alone, Videl and Murri scooted closer to the dragonballs and Murri brought forth Porunga, the Namekian dragon, to grant Videl's desires

Gggg

Gohan

Planet Vegeta

Throne Room

Gggg

As soon as Gohan returned, he decided to hand out the other stones to pass the time until Videl was back again. Rearranging the stones, he took one final look at them before he called on all the people who were to receive a gem, who were Zasha, Domtres, Piccolo, Bardock, Chibi, Demon, and Vegeta since Trunks was not yet of age.

Gggg

30 Minutes later

Planet Vegeta

Demon's room

Gggg

Demon awoke to a new message on the intercom. Lazily, he got up and walked over to the intercom and pressed play on the messages.

The computer voice clicked on, "You have a new message."

Demon slapped his forehead, "Duh!"

Demon focused back to the message. It was a message from Gohan, "Demon, you need to come down to the throne room. I've got some power-enhancing stones, and I'm giving them to people. If you get this message soon, hurry and you might get to pick yours before some of the others. Bye."

Demon had a confused look on his face, "Power-enhancing stones? Where have I heard that before?"

As if on cue, Demon remembered, then he raced to his bookshelf. Flipping through various books, he finally found the one that he was after.

Demon cursed as he looked for the pages that was stuck together. Finding it, he read through the page, his eyes widening the whole time.

"_Two separate and same beings, yet different, shall come upon two stones whose first impression seems useless. Once linked , new power shall be unveiled to thee who holds the stone that Strengthens the aura, attracts compassion, and protects against negative influences._

To thee of the black stone, full potential shall be released."

Demon groaned. He should have realized it sooner. The black stone was Gohan's. The king had the powerful stone the entire time, yet never knew what it was.

Grabbing a shirt and throwing it on, Demon raced out of his room and towards the throne room. Hopefully, there were still enough stones left for him to tell which one was the one he needed.

Gggg

__

The trash fire is warm

But nowhere safe from the storm

And I can't bare to see

What I've let me be

So wicked and worn

So as I write to you

Of what is done and to do

Maybe you'll understand

And won't cry for this man

'Cause low man is due

Gggg

As Demon raced through the palace, he went over the prophecy in his mind. Halting suddenly, he shouted, "I remember now. The stone believed to strengthen the aura. It's amber!"

Bursting through the doors, Demon ran to Gohan, who laughed, "It's about time, Demon. Everyone else already got their pick. There is only one stone left. No one picked it because they all said it was ugly. Tough luck."

Demon bowed his head down in defeat. He was too late. Surely, the amber stone had already been picked. Noticing Gohan's hand outstretched, he lifted his own to receive his stone. At least he'll get a power-up.

The gem dropped out of Gohan's hand, and Demon looked with amazement as an amber stone landed in his outstretched hand. Pure joy raced through his mind for a moment. After that, all he could think about was activating the gem.

However, Demon did not do what was needed to activate the gem. Wisely choosing, he decided to wait until the opportune moment to activate his ultimate power.

Gggg

Planet Earth

Capsule Corp

Living Room

Gggg

Tien and Krillen were taking a break from their training, when, out of nowhere, a small hole blasted out of thin air. Looking at the hole, they determined that it was a portal of some kind.

As if that was amazing, what came next downright shocked them. Climbing out of the portal, Goku looked around the room and smirked when he saw Tien and Krillen staring with their mouths wide open. Goku moved forward, letting Kakkarot emerge. As the two earthlings looked at two versions of Goku, Yamcha walked through the door.

Yamcha stopped dead in his tracks, "Goku…times two?"

The older-looking Goku shook his head, "Almost! I am Kakkarot, the true saiyan."

There were three responses of "oh" before three thuds were heard as Tien, Krillen, and Yamcha passed out.

Goku looked over to Kakkarot and smirked, "They took it better than I thought they would."

Kakkarot laughed, "Yes, they did. I'm going out for a while. When they wake, hand out the remaining gems and start their training. It's almost time for us to go to Planet Vegeta."

Goku nodded, then proceeded to lift his friends onto the couches as Kakkarot left.

Gggg

__

Please forgive me

My eyes seek reality

My fingers feel for faith

Touch clean with a dirty hand

I touched the clean to the waste

The trash fire is warm

But nowhere safe from the storm

And I can't bare to see

What I've let me be

So wicked and worn

So as I write to you

Of what is done and to do

Maybe you'll understand

And won't cry for this man

'Cause low man is due

Please forgive me

Please forgive me

Please forgive me

So low the sky is all I see

All I want from you is forgive me

So you bring this poor dog in from the rain

Though he just wants right back out again

Gggg

Gohan

Planet Vegeta

Palace

Throne Room

Gggg

Gohan was again bored once more as he waited for Videl to show up. He would go check on her, but she would most likely bite his head off if he interrupted her wishes or what ever she was doing. It had been an hour since he left her. Surely she was finished with her wishes, so why was she being so late?

His thoughts were interrupted as the door to the throne room opened. Not even bothering to see who it was, he told them rather rudely to buzz off.

The person spoke, "You frustrated much, rude ass?"

As soon as the insult towards him came out, Gohan jumped up, "Supreme Kai, it's you. Sorry, just worried about someone."

Supreme Kai nodded, "Yes, I know. However, Videl is perfectly okay. It's just taking her longer than she figured it would take."

Gohan sighed in relief, "Well, that's good. That's not what you came here to tell me, is it though? You could have told me telepathically, so why are you here?"

"Yes," Supreme Kai paused, "Actually, I came here for another reason than to talk to you, even though I have very important matters to talk to you about."

Gohan frowned, "All you come to me for is bad news. No offense, but the less I see you, the happier I feel."

"Oh, now I'm just hurt. I though you cared," joked Supreme Kai, "Well, after I talk to you, I have to go visit Vegeta."

Gohan laughed, "Good luck. He's been banging his woman ever since she got here."

The kai sweat dropped, "Well, anyway, I have to talk to you about your father. He's…"

Gohan interrupted, "I know, him and Kakkarot are training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"No," corrected Supreme Kai, "They've left the chamber and they're training the other fighters right now."

Gohan laughed, "Let them. I'll destroy them all."

The kai shook his head, "No, I need you to do something else. I'll have Vegeta fight Goku. You have to go protect someone from Kakkarot. That will be in one week."

"A protection? They must be pretty important. Who?"

Supreme Kai hesitated, "Leader."

There was total silence as Gohan raised from his chair. Supreme Kai slowly backed away as Gohan stalked towards him with pure fury on his face. Backing into the wall, Supreme Kai raised his hands in defense, "Listen Gohan. There's a reason."

Gohan stopped momentarily, "And what reason is this."

The kai noticed that Gohan's glare never left his face, "Imagine what Kakkarot would do with Leader's resources. Kakkarot would be way more destructive than Leader could ever be. That's Kakkarot's plan. After killing Leader, he would head strait her and attack Planet Vegeta. At least Leader won't attack for the next few years."

Gohan turned his back to the kai, "Fine, I'll do it. Now leave!"

Supreme Kai hesitated for a moment, before walking out of the throne room.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Vegeta's Bedchamber

Gggg

Vegeta and Chibi had decided to give Bulma a rest before they started again, which left them on the bed, and Bulma in the bathtub.

There was a knock on the door, to which Chibi answered, coming face to face with Supreme Kai. Chibi looked at the kai for a moment, before stepping aside, allowing the kai to enter.

Seeing Supreme Kai, Vegeta got out of bed and put on his clothes, "What brings you here, shrimp?"

Supreme Kai disregarded the insult and tossed two objects at Vegeta, which was caught, "Look at them."

Vegeta looked down at two earrings, "What are they?"

"They are called the Potara Earrings. Once one person puts one on their left ear, and the other person puts the other on their right ear, the two beings will fuse together."

Vegeta looked up at the kai, "The Fusion Technique?

Supreme Kai nodded, "Exactly, but this is permanent. Goku will come here soon, demanding a fight. Gohan can't, since he will be fighting someone else, so I need you to fight him."

Vegeta's eyes went wide, "A fight? With Goku? Well…why would I need these?"

Supreme Kai sighed, "He's been in the chamber for close to three weeks. He's insanely strong. I'm sorry to insult you, but he's much stronger than you."

Vegeta frowned, "None taken. Of course he's stronger. Three weeks in the time chamber could make anyone stronger than me, especially that baka. Who would I fuse with?"

Supreme Kai smiled, "Well, to make a difference, I'm not sure, but I wonder how a fusion of two of the same beings would turn out…"

With that, the Supreme Kai left, leaving a perplexed Vegeta and Chibi behind.

Gggg

Gohan

Planet Vegeta

Gohan's Bedchamber

Gggg

Gohan was too bored to stay in the throne room. Now he was back in his bedroom. Over the last couple weeks that he had brought everyone from earth, him and Zasha had switched back to having separate rooms. Zasha didn't complain, which surprised Gohan. All she said was that she understood his reasons and left back to her room.

Right now, he was pretty happy with the new arrangement. It meant he had more time to just think about everything. However, since when has anyone ever given Gohan enough time alone to think?

Gohan's door slowly opened, and a small figure entered the room. Gohan turned, seeing Videl. Something seemed different about her. Just when he thought he'd never find out what it was, he noticed it. Her smirk. She looked so confident. Why?

Gohan slowly started to rise, but Videl pushed him back down onto the bed. Gohan looked at her confusingly, but he got nothing in return. After a few uneasy moments on Gohan's part, Videl leaned in by his ear.

"Do you think Erasa and Sharpner hooked up by now?" Videl whispered.

Gohan laughed loudly, "I have no idea. They might…"

Something clicked in Gohan's mind, making him jump backwards over the bed and to the other side of the room. He never told Videl about Erasa and Sharpner. It was one of the things that he forgot to mention.

Videl looked up at Gohan, giving him a chance to figure it out. He did, finally, letting her see his face look at her in horror.

"Videl?" Gohan asked, "I mean…Videl?"

Videl nodded, "Yes, Gohan. It's me. The OLD me."

Gohan was at a loss of words. Finally finding them, all he could say was said, "How?"

Videl smiled softly, "Well.."

Gggg

Flashback

Videl

Planet Namek

Gggg

Videl stood before Porunga, who was waiting for her wishes. Finally getting up her nerve, she stepped up, "Dragon, I wish that my memories would merge with the Videl that Gohan was mated to."

For a second the dragon said nothing, "That wish cannot be done. That set of memories have been lost. Please make another wish."

Videl wanted to cry. She needed those memories in order to be happy, let alone for Gohan to be happy. How could she do it now?

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Videl wasn't the only one who had all of her memories, and they were complete as well, "Dragon, I wish that my memories would merge with all of the memories that Gohan received from his bond with the Videl from the past."

Like before, it took a moment before the dragon answered. Videl was as nervous as could be as she bit her lip and waited for the answer. However, it eventually came, "You wish has been granted."

Videl gave out a sigh of relief, then gasped in pain as her head throbbed in pain. It wasn't quick, either. Over the next thirty minutes, Videl cried out in pain as memories burned into her mind, one by one.

Once the process was complete, Videl stood shakily, "Wow. I can't believe it. Gohan know my whole life. This is amazing. I'm not even confused with all the memories. It all seems natural. I'm almost completely the old Videl. The new Videl is gone, only her memories are here."

The dragon coughed, "Second wish welcome."

With new confidence, Videl looked up, "My second wish is for my body to turn saiyan once again."

The dragon's eyes lit red, "Your wish shall be granted."

With another surge of pain, Videl yelled as her body and senses changed. This process only lasted for a few moments, however.

Videl flexed her new muscles with a smirk on her face, "Ah, that's much better. Now, dragon, for my third wish, I wish that I knew the Instant Transmission Technique."

Porunga's eyes glowed, "Your wish shall be granted."

With that, the dragon disappeared, and the dragonballs disappeared into the sky. And as they streaked the sky, Videl sighed as the new information passed into her mind.

Murri waved good-bye to her and began walking back towards the village. Videl waved back, and then used Instant Transmission to get back to Planet Vegeta. Now Gohan was going to get what he deserved, her love.

Gggg

__

And I cry, to the alley way

Confess all to the rain

But I lie, lie straight to the mirror

The one I've broken, to match my face

The trash fire is warm

But nowhere safe from the storm

And I can't bare to see

What I've let me be

So wicked and worn

So as I write to you (yeah)

Of what is done and to do (yeah)

Maybe you'll understand

And won't cry for this man

'Cause low man is due

Please forgive me

Please forgive me

So low the sky is all I see

All I want from you is forgive me

So you bring this poor dog in from the rain

Though he just wants right back out again

My eyes seek reality

My fingers seek my veins

Gggg

End Flashback

Videl and Gohan

Planet Vegeta

Gohan's Bedchamber

Gggg

Gohan stumbled over to Videl. He stopped right in front of her, looking at her in disbelief, "So, you're the old Videl completely?"

Videl smiled and nodded, "Yes, my love, it is me. After so long from being apart, we're back again. That is, if you'll have me…"

Gohan looked at her for a small time long, then fell onto his knees and pulled his head onto her stomach in a tight hug. Tears sprang from his eyes and they wouldn't stop. He sobbed for a long time, before he could finally talk, "V-Videl, I've missed you so much. You left, and I-I felt so alone!"

Videl looked down at him with a soft smile and ran her fingers through his hair, "I know, Baby. But I'm back. You don't have to feel alone any longer."

As quick as he could, Gohan raised to his feet and pulled Videl in for a kiss. Videl giggled as she kissed him back. As something unspoken, it was as if they were trying to make up for all of that lost time in that one kiss.

Gohan pulled away and looked at Videl, "Videl, what about Pan?"

Videl sighed, "We can try again, Love. First, let's just get our bond back, if that's okay with you…"

In a blink of an eye, Videl was on the bed, with Gohan above her, which made her giggle.

Gggg

Bulma

Planet Vegeta

Vegeta's Bedchamber

Gggg

Bulma was soaking in the bathtub, trying to get rid of all the soreness, when she noticed a bright light coming from the crack of the bathroom door.

Quickly getting dressed, Bulma rushed into the bedroom. As soon as she saw what happened, she fell on the ground and backed up against the door, "What happened?"

The person smirked, a dragon tattoo going up the side of his face, "We are one now. My name is Vegeta, but am no long that of either past or present. Complete I am now. Power flows through me, never touched. Perfection…"

With that, the new Vegeta passed out. Bulma quickly got up and rushed beside him. Looking over his body, all she could determine was that Vegeta had just needed rest. Once he woke up, she would ask him what happened.

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Voodoo


	14. Voodoo

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I own "Voodoo" by Godsmack.

Gggg

This chapter contain mild sexual content

Gggg

The New Empire Ch 14: Voodoo

Gggg

__

Chorus:  
I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came

Candles raise my desire  
Why I'm so far away  
No more meaning to my life  
No more reason to stay  
Freezing feeling,  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again

Gggg

6 Days After Videl Made Her Wishes

Planet Vegeta

Palace

Gohan's Bedchamber

Gggg

Gohan groaned in pleasure, "Videl…I'm almost there."

"Me, too," Videl said, voice full of lust, "Don't cum yet. Let's do it together."

Gohan tried to nod, but he felt his orgasm close. Trying to make Videl go off with him, he sped up his movements in powerful thrusts. With his last thrust, both him and Videl moaned loudly as their orgasms washed over them.

Gohan stood still for a few seconds, catching his breath, before getting up and walking towards the bathroom after giving Videl a few kisses. Videl, too, got up and tried to put on her clothes. When she was putting on her spandex pants back on, she noticed that her legs were still buckling.

"Damn him," Videl cursed under her breath, "He ALWAYS does that to me!"

Laughing at the thought of it, Videl moved on to putting back on her shirt. As she pulled it over her shoulder , her finger accidentally ran over two needle-like wounds that were on her collarbone. Forgetting that she was trying to put her shirt back on, she pulled it back off and walked over to the large mirror by the closet.

Reaching up a shaking hand, she traced over the sore wounds lightly, as if she was making sure that it was really there. There were so many thoughts she was having whenever she thought about the bond that her and Gohan had remade their first night back together.

Her first reaction was how happy she was with having him back. Sure he did some things while she was gone, but she also felt how lonely he was and she also saw that he fought it as hard as he could. She was just happy that he always loved her.

However, something else always came to mind. Her thoughts went back to the conversation that they had before she made her wishes. Gohan had told her that the day that they first bonded was the worst day of his life. If that was true, did he still feel that way? Did he regret making the bond again? She knew that he was happy to be with her, but had he meant to take it that far right away?

A sound behind Videl interrupted her thoughts. She spun around to see Gohan, fully clothed, sitting on the edge of the bed with a sad look on his face. She said his name to get him to look at her, but he avoided looking strait at her.

"Gohan," Videl whispered, sitting next to him, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Gohan looked at his lap, "You really think that I didn't want to bond with you again? I know what I said before, but we won't be torn apart again."

Videl gasped, "Oh, Gohan! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to think that. It's just a little worry I had. It's really not that important."

Gohan frowned, "It is important for you to know, Videl. I wanted this. Trust me, hell, don't trust me. All you have to do is go though my thoughts, and then you'll know that I'm speaking the truth. I love our bond."

Videl lifted his head and made him look into her eyes, "I don't need to check. I trust what you say."

Gohan smiled slightly, "I love you, Videl."

Videl blushed, "I love you, too."

Worried that they were going to end up doing their naughty things again, Gohan stood. Personally, he wanted to do those things all day, but he had to go protect that damn bastard, Leader, from Kakkarot. Supreme kai owed him big time.

Gggg

Zasha

Planet Vegeta

Royal Garden

Gggg

__

Chorus

Hazing clouds rain on my head  
Empty thoughts fill my ears  
Find my shade by the moon light  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear  
Demons dreaming  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again

Chorus x4

Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo.  
Repeat

Gggg

Zasha walked over to her favorite patch of flowers, laying down beside them. Flipping on her side, she stared at their beauty. She always wondered how such a fragile thing could look so perfect.

That also applied for what her and Gohan once had. They were so beautiful together. Excellent sex, a child, and each of them were the envy of every saiyan on the planet. The female saiyans were jealous that Zasha had Gohan, and the guys were jealous that Gohan had Zasha.

However, like the flowers right in front of her face, that relationship was fragile, and it fell apart. Zasha wasn't sad by it, but she did miss all the things they did together. Also, she missed how handsome he looked when they were entwined together. That's what she wanted back.

Zasha knew that she could never have Gohan back, though. Zasha had walked into Gohan's room without knocking a few nights before, and caught an eyeful of Gohan and Videl going at it. That didn't even affect her that much at all. What got to her was the fresh wounds on each other's neck that had a little blood dripping down their bodies.

As Zasha stood paralyzed in the doorway, Gohan and Videl had both stopped and turned towards her, each with a look on their face that asked what she wanted, and that kind of look in that situation could only be made by a saiyan. Zasha had then laughed nervously, and quickly closed the door.

Now, as Zasha came back from that memory, she found herself asking the flowers, if not no one at all, "Who will I be with now?"

Then, as if a sign from the heavens, Zasha noticed Demon on the other side of the Garden, quietly sleeping in the short grass. Zasha then felt stupid, not hearing his loud snoring until then.

The sister of Vegeta got up from where she had been and quietly made her way to Demon, careful not to wake him. As she got within a foot of him, she had to use every last bit of her energy not to laugh right then at the younger version of her ex-lover.

Gggg

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry to add a note in the middle of a story, but something just kept getting at me. Okay, well, Demon is grown up! I keep thinking of him as a kid still, but he was accepted as an advisor, making him physically 20 yrs. Old. That keeps making me mess up because I don't remember half the time. So, if you think that he's acting kinda childish, then you can remember this. Even though he is physically 20, he's still mentally 11. Sorry for interrupting!

Gggg

Demon, in a deep sleep, was snoring softly now as a bubble in his nose inflated every time he took a breath in, and deflated every time he exhaled.

Sitting down right beside him, Zasha rested her head on her hands as she stared at Demon with a amused smile on her face. Honestly, she thought it was really cute, not at all like King Gohan, who looked serious when he slept. Demon actually had an innocent side! If he woke up and saw Zasha there, she was sure that he'd try to literally bite her head off.

Deciding that she was to good to get caught, she gathered all her courage and ran her fingertips through his bangs, down the side of his face and jaw line, and then down his chest.

Demon shivered, "Mm, Zasha. Stop it. I don't like being tickled."

Zasha gulped. Demon was awake! Not knowing what to do, she just sat there and waited for him to do something. However, Demon had begun to snore again.

Zasha wanted to laugh. Demon was sleep-talking! That sparked an idea inside of her head. With a mischievous smirk on her face, Zasha leaned closer to Demon's ear, "Hey, sexy. What are you doing?"

"Zasha, quit playing. You know what I'm doing." mumbled Demon in a barely audible voice.

Zasha snickered, then leaned back down and whispered, "Yes, but I want you to tell me, cutie."

Demon growled, "Fine!" There were a few words that he said that were too mumbled for Zasha to understand, though she figured that they were most likely curses. Leaning in closer, Zasha caught the last few words he said, "…and grabbing your nice ass."

Zasha sat strait up with a deep blush of her face. Demon was dreaming about grabbing HER ass! _'Damn!' _she thought to herself, '_This boy is very naughty! I just might be able to get him into bed!'_

Calming down, Zasha began to whisper to him again, "Do you want me, Demon?"

Demon didn't answer. Just as Zasha thought he wasn't going to answer, he mumbled, "Yes."

Zasha kept it going, "Am I attractive?"

Even though he was asleep still, Demon's head gave a furious nod that Zasha couldn't help but giggle slightly. Wanting to continue, Zasha started to lean down. However, as she was about to speak, she noticed that Goten and Krystal's energy was close to the garden. They were going to enter and destroy her fun!

Wanting to do one last thing, Zasha leaned back down towards Demon's ear, "I have to go, Demon. Can I give you a present?"

Goten and his mate were close as Zasha waited impatiently for Demon's answer. Finally, after a few seconds, Demon nodded.

Zasha smirked and quickly, but lightly, touched his lips with hers, and then bolted into the sky and towards the other side of the palace.

Gggg

Demon woke up suddenly, and he sat strait up. Looking around, he searched for whatever it was that was making him feel odd. However, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Remembering his dream, he looked down at his lap and groaned. He hated when he woke up from one of those dreams, which he was having more and more often recently. At least this time he got a simple kiss at the end of his dream. Demon sighed as he wished that he could get one from Zasha in real life, instead of only in dreams.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Demon quickly covered his lap with his arms. Goten and Krystal walked in, waving to him. Demon waved back slightly, "Hey, you two. What's up?"

Goten smiled, "Nothing much. What you doing?"

"Actually, I come here a lot when I want a quick nap."

Krystal frowned, "Hmm, that's weird. We thought you were talking to Zasha. Just before we came here, we felt her take off to the other side of the castle."

Demon blinked. Looking down at the ground beside him, he noticed that the grass was matted down. His eyes widening, Demon's fingers shot up to his lips.

Goten looked at him strangely, "What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Getting over the shock, Demon smirked. Zasha had kissed him, but he wasn't supposed to know. He could use this to his advantage, "Nothing, I just remembered that I had to go see Gohan."

Goten and Krystal both smiled and waved bye to Demon as he walked out of the garden.

Gggg

__

So far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Advisor's Meeting Room

Gggg

Gohan was going over his plans with Vegeta, who was to take Gohan's place as king while he was gone fighting Kakkarot. Vegeta was going to stay at Planet Vegeta and fight Goku when he came.

Gohan looked down at the map of the planet and pointed to spot over to the other side of the planet. Vegeta looked at the spot and memorized it. Gohan explained it, "This is where I want all of the battles to take place. None of our people should be around there. Even if you can't fight at this location, try to draw Goku and the rest away from all people and cities."

Vegeta nodded, "Right. I can handle that. With the power of this fusion, I think we may just be able to get through this without any casualties."

Gohan frowned, "Vegeta, I'm going to fight Kakkarot. He's not only the Goku who I almost didn't beat before we got sent here, but he's basically been in and out of the time chamber for years. Chances are that he's over twice as strong as I am. I might not make it back alive. If I don't, then wish me back with the earth dragonballs."

Vegeta nodded slowly, "You can count on me, Gohan. Kakkarot also knows a lot of power-up moves. Kioken, not to mention how he multiplies it if he needs. Also, there's the Pasis Sacrifice technique that he used against you in the past."

Gohan smirked, despite all those things, "Yeah, he knows a lot. But don't forget that I used to have a machine that had every technique ever made. He may know some good tricks, but I know them, too, and much more."

Vegeta smirked, "You already have some in mind that can beat him, don't you?"

Gohan laughed nervously, "Nope, not a damn one!"

Vegeta slapped his forehead.

As Vegeta and Gohan were about to continue talking strategies, a wicked laugh erupted from the shadows. Vegeta growled and got into a fighting stance. Gohan only smirked, "I was wondering how long you were planning on staying hidden over there."

The figure came out into the light, "Damn, you've gotten way better."

Gohan laughed, "You, too. So, how've you been, Shadow?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, "Bored as hell. I've been trying to track down my other half, Death, but no luck. Then, back in this dimension, I hear there's about to be another battle between you and Kakkarot."

Gohan sighed, "Yeah, and it's to protect Leader, of all people."

"I've heard. You think you can do it?"

Gohan chuckled, "Well, I have been able to fly since I was four. I'm sure that mean I can pull at least one trick out of my ass."

Shadow grinned, "You'll do it somehow. I have faith in you."

"Thanks. So, you just here to visit?"

Shadow shook his head, "No. Actually, I was hoping that I could take Aurora for a few days. I know that it's not a good time to lose a warrior, but she needs to complete the last of her training."

Gohan smiled, "Sure, she should be out in the mountains right now. That's where she spends most of her time these days."

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you later." said Shadow as he disappeared.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Palace

Entrance Hall

Gggg

Gohan looked around the room as everyone he was close to looked back at him. As of yet, only certain people knew that he was leaving to go fight Kakkarot. Now, here he was, moments away from telling them and leaving.

Not that he forgot to tell people, but Gohan liked it better this way. If he told them sooner, then there would be a lot of looks and feeling up until the second he left. That's not what he wanted. It was already bad enough that he was going to fight just to protect Leader, which he'll accidentally forget to mention.

Gggg

Seeing that everyone was there, and all attention was on him, he started, "Hey, guys. Well, as some of you know, I'm going to be leaving for the next couple days."

Videl, Bulma, and Vegeta nodded. They were the only ones who knew so far. The rest were all yelling, asking questions, and whispering amongst themselves. Gohan cleared his throat loudly, silencing everyone else.

"Now," Gohan started again, "Supreme Kai has asked me to do a favor for him. That favor is to protect someone by fighting Kakkarot. Not Goku, but the actual Kakkarot. It seems that the Goku from my time escaped, and has now reverted to Kakkarot, his saiyan personality. Now, I have to fight him."

Goten ran up to the front, "Brother, surely he's stronger now. Are you sure you can beat him?"

"No, I'm not sure." Gohan replied simply.

"Gohan," Goten reasoned, "Let some of us go with you! You'll need the help."

Gohan shook his head, "No, you can't. See, there's more. Kakkarot has been training this timeline's Goku, and Goku will come here with the Z Fighters while I'm after Kakkarot. You need to stay here, Goten."

Goten just bowed his head down. He had nothing more that he could say. However, someone else didn't give up as easily.

"I'm going, then."

Gohan looked around for the person who said that, and saw Demon walking towards the front, "Demon?"

Demon nodded, "Yes, I shall go as well. I need the exercise, not to mention that Goku is coming here for me. It is safer if I'm not here when he shows."

Vegeta coughed, "He's right, Gohan. You should take him. Get some of the crazy ideas you had at his age out of his system now."

Gohan tried to protest. However, there wasn't anything that he could think of to say. Frowning, he turned around and started to walk out of the palace. As he reached the door, he stopped, "Fine. Hurry up, Demon. I'm not waiting for long."

Demon smiled and ran over to Gohan, "I'm ready."

Gohan looked at Demon, "You're ready? Don't you have to go get your battle gear and any other things you might need?"

Demon reached into his pocket and pulled out three capsules, "I'm always ready. Now, let's go."

Gohan grabbed Demon's shoulder, and two seconds later they both vanished, leaving everyone else in the entrance hall.

Videl sighed, "There they go. I hope they get through it okay."

Zasha slumped. Demon just HAD to go! Damn! Looking around the depressed room, she decided to liven the mood, "Have you noticed that Gohan and Demon look almost exactly the same? Well, they're supposed to, but it's still weird. The only difference is that Gohan has hair like Radditz, and Demon has short hair."

Bulma caught on, "Also, Demon has pure black hair. Gohan has black hair and blue tips."

Videl smiled, "Not to mention that Gohan is more toned than Demon."

Vegeta slapped his forehead, "I'm out of here."

All of the guys quickly agreed and left, but the girls stayed to talk about Gohan and Demon's muscles.

Gggg

Gohan and Demon

Planet Name Unknown

Gggg

Gohan and Demon materialized onto a desolate planet, with nothing but crumbled buildings and bones of what looked like saiyans. Looking off to the right, Gohan noticed some movement. Looking to the right, Demon saw some movement as well.

Before either of the two were able to tell each other, they were both caught in a blaze of wind, making them close their eyes. Once the wind stopped, they opened their eyes to find themselves surrounded by hundreds of saiyans that were sent here for breaking rules on Planet Vegeta.

Right when they were about to attack, there was a mighty yell that stopped them dead in their tracks. Gohan and Demon watched in confusion as each and every saiyan bowed and scooted away from the two. That is, except for one saiyan.

As the single saiyan made his way over to Gohan and Demon, the other saiyans bowed even further down when he walked by. Only when the saiyan was a few feet away from Gohan, did the other saiyans rise and draw closer to each other, until the path which the one saiyan took was completely covered.

Gohan, despite his opponent's obvious advantage, did not back down or even show the faintest trace of fear, nor did Demon. Actually, they were quite excited.

Gohan weighed his options. He could wipe out every saiyan on the planet, or go with the plan that Supreme Kai had asked for. It was hard, but he finally gave up the idea of killing everyone, knowing that it would leave him highly winded for the fight with Kakkarot, which he could not afford.

Instead, Gohan smirked and looked at the one saiyan who dared to stand this close to him, "Let me guess, you're Leader. Am I right?"

The saiyan ignored his question, "And you must be King Gohan. Some of my soldiers say that you made quite the moving speech about me when you fist arrived. Were all the things you said about me true? Did I break the bond you had with your mate?"

Gohan frowned, "Yes, you did. I got it back now, but I still don't forgive you."

Leader laughed, "And I never asked you to. So, what brings you here to my planet? Bringing the fight to me, are you?"

Gohan shook his head, "Not that. Actually, you're about to be ambushed."

That made Leader chuckle, "What pathetic army is after me?"

"It's not an army?"

Leader smirked, "Oh? Not an army? So, it's an entire empire?"

Gohan shook his head, "You're misunderstanding me. It's one person. However, it's not to be taken lightly. If you were to face him alone, you would not survive the upside of one minute."

Leader laughed loudly, "The lies you tell! Bravo."

Demon growled, his first sound since being on the planet, "Idiot! It's no lie. In fact, the only reason Gohan decided to even help is because a god asked him to!"

Leader raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Gohan glared at Demon, "Demon, shut up! He doesn't need to know shit!"

One saiyan in the crowd gave a loud growl and jumped into the air to attack Gohan. Not even looking, Gohan raised his arm quickly, then blasted him.

Leader tried to remain calm, "I don't care who you are. I don't care why you're here. Never kill a member from my army!"

Once again, outraged by the death, another saiyan jumped to attack Gohan. Another shot rang out, this time by Leader, himself.

"Also, and this one is for my army, never attack without permission."

As Leader and Gohan continued to glare at each other, Demon looked around, trying to gather information about his enemy. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one saiyan that was smirking.

Panic flashed over Demon, "Gohan, he's here!"

Both Gohan and Leader's heads jerked in the direction of Kakkarot and got into battle stances. Kakkarot smirked even more deeply as he made his way to the front, slowly.

As Kakkarot neared, Gohan and Leader looked at each other. Leader sighed, "Is he really as strong as you say he is?"

Gohan nodded, "As much as I hate to admit it, we both need to join forces to win this. Deal?"

Leader hesitated, "Deal."

Just as Kakkarot got close, both Gohan and Leader rushed forward and yelled out, "ATTACK!"

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Come As You Are

gggg


	15. Come As You Are

****

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own dbz, so don't ask me for money

Gggg

A/N: Okay, Haven't wrote a chapter in a while so this might seem a little weird, cause I have to get used to writing again. Please Review!

Gggg

The New Empire Ch. 15: Come As You Are

Gggg

Last time, on The New Empire

Just as Kakkarot got close, both Gohan and Leader rushed forward and yelled out, "ATTACK!"

Gggg

Kakkarot watched lazily, if not with disinterest, as Leader came from his left with a ki blast to his side. Looking to his right, Leader saw that Gohan decided not to use an energy attack and was planning to attack with fists alone.

As these combined attacks came at Kakkarot, the lone saiyan sent his own ki blast at Leader to negate his ki blast attempt, then flipped over Gohan and used his leg to land a blow upon the king's head, sending Gohan several feet away.

What Kakkarot did not expect was another blast that came at his abdomen with great speed. Using his maneuverability, Kakkarot twisted his body down and flipped into the air and over the ki blast that could have only came from Demon.

Gggg

For the next several minutes, this went on. Kakkarot testing his opponent, while never being touched, even once. Was the entire fight going to be like this? Such a waste.

Kakkarot stopped his dodging in an instant, making the others freeze as well, wondering what was going on. It was then when Kakkarot had chosen to speak, "Okay, that was fun. However, I am done exercising. How about we get to the real fight?"

Suspicious of his opponent, Gohan hesitantly nodded, indicating that he was okay with getting strait to the real fight, "I suppose that I've had enough of a warm-up. How 'bout you, Leader?"

A few feet from Gohan, stood Leader. The saiyan relaxed, "Well, I guess I've worked all the kinks out. Time to really pull out all the moves now."

Both got back into their own flawless fighting stances, ready for the battle. It was now just Demon who stood frozen as he had been. His eyes were fixed on the entire battlefield, just as he was taught to do in a major battle. However, all his teachings were worthless at the moment. How wrong he was to think that he would not be surprised in a real battle.

"How could this be," Demon whispered under his breath, "Why do I feel so terrified? I've been in battle just as dangerous as this one, so why does this fight feel so…new?"

Though Demon was asking himself that question, he already knew the answer. It was Gohan, his future self. All the battles up until this one were a sure win, because his future self had never died. What now? The outcome of this battle was unknown, putting all of their lives on the line. This battle was real, and there was no sure things.

With that being known, Demon tore his eyes off of the battlefield and looked at the stone that was hanging on his neck. The amber. The same stone that was going to change the way he was completely. The other part of a black marble stone worn around his future self. However, Demon knew that he owned the better of the two stones.

With new confidence, Demon lowered himself onto the ground and crouched on one knee( like when a guy proposes). From there, he focused all of his concentration on his surroundings, and from his position, he could leap to action in an instant. If the old saying was true, then all he had to do wait feel for the right moment to come to activate his stone. Just feel for it.

Gohan looked at Demon with a questionable glare, "Yo, Demon! What's up with you?"

Looking around with cold calculated eyes, he answered, "I'm sitting this one out, Gohan. Waiting for the right moment."

Understanding, Gohan nodded, then returned his attention to Kakkarot. With a determined look in his eyes, he changed his battle stance and was ready to unleash an energy attack.

Leader stayed in the same defense stance that he was in, not having a reason to change it. Looking at Kakkarot, he smirked. He would beat this clown.

Gggg

Kakkarot grew tired of watching all of this. Deciding to go on the offensive, he rocketed toward Gohan with his fists on his side. The little saiyan who used to be his son will now be dead in a matter of moments.

Gohan laughed slightly. Bringing his hands together, he used them to form a circle, and focused his energy. When it built up, Gohan aimed and fired, "LION'S PREY!"

A great golden stream of energy escaped his body and sped towards Kakkarot. Waiting though all the tension, Gohan smirked when the blast his and Kakkarot was halted, then thrown back. The blast exploded and enveloped Kakkarot.

Gohan sighed. His new attack worked perfectly. However, he was no fool. Once the dust settled, Kakkarot will be standing. In fact, Gohan could already make out Kakkarot's outline.

Sure enough, as the dist went away, Kakkarot was on his feet and staring at Gohan with a mix of hated and confusion, "How did you use that much energy without any stress?"

Gohan laughed, "Sure, I'll explain. Apart from the new blast I made, there was another new attack in it that you could not see. I have taken the spirit bomb, and formed it within my body so it could not be seen. At the same time, absorbing the energy it had. As you know, a normal spirit bomb would still not be powerful enough, so I'll explain that as well. This entire time, I've been forming it, and not taking the energy from nature. Instead, I've been stealing your energy, as well as energy from all the saiyans in Leader's army. See, that blast I just hit you with was just a taste compared to the rest of the energy I've collected. I'm your equal right now. Just like our last battle on earth."

Kakkarot laughed, "Not quite. If we return to those times, then I must start to make use of my old tricks. Hope you remember it, cause it will be increased since I'm stronger now."

Gohan watched Kakkarot raise his arm into the air, and his hand grab onto a lock of his hair. Gohan's eyes widened. This was the power up that Goku had used, not to mention that Goku almost killed him with it.

As Demon and Leader sat around in confusion, Gohan was praying that they would make it though this next attack.

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Goten's Bedchamber

Gggg

With all of his concentration, Goten was keeping up with the battle. He had felt the power surge that Gohan was making to absorb the strange spirit bomb. He had to admit, his brother was a genius in battle. That thought brought a smirk to his face.

Damien and Starra, Goten's twin children, were following the battle as well. However, as saiyans have a sixth sense about fighting, their mother's Peraltan blood, the twin's had a seventh sense. That sense was knowing even the smallest change in something.

Starra looked at her brother with a worried glance, to which Damien nodded and turned towards Gohan, "Father, Kakkarot is doing something. It seems his energy is growing stronger."

Goten's head shot up, "Oh, no…"

Gggg

Two Hours Later

Planet Vegeta

Throne Room

Gggg

Vegeta had rounded up all the strongest warriors that was on the planet at the time. He had a feeling that Goku was about to make his move. Looking at the room full of mighty saiyans and legendary friends, he nodded.

"First," Vegeta said to get their attention, "The enemy is Goku and whoever else he brings. Remember that Goku is mine alone to fight, with the exception of Goten in he can handle it. Your mission is to defeat the other fighters that are with him. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" said the entire room at once.

Vegeta smirked, "Then let's go get those weaklings! To the battlefield!"

Gggg

Supreme Kai

Supreme Kai's Planet

Gggg

( A/N: Okay, this next part might be a little confusing, because you're not supposed to know what I'm talking about yet.)

Elder Kai looked over at Supreme kai and sighed, "Dammit, young one! You made a wise choice by having Gohan go to fight Kakkarot."

Supreme Kai lowered his head, "I fear that it wasn't. If I hadn't of sent Gohan, then Leader would have died and would never be able threaten Gohan and Videl's bond ever again. The armies would have died at Kakkarot's hand as well. I lied to Gohan about what he should do. Truth is, he should have stayed on his planet."

Elder Kai shook his head, "This is better. If he had stayed out of it, then the power in those stones would not have ever came out. Hell, they still might not come out. However, if it doesn't show up this time, then Goku will certainly put them in the situation to activate them. You had to lie to him, and that's the truth. For you know how important those powers will be in the future. Anyway, no harm can come from what you've done. So, stop worrying! As long as Gohan doesn't find out that you lied to him, you'll be fine."

Supreme Kai frowned, "No harm, huh? Anyway, Gohan finding out we lied is the last of my worries. With what I've done, Leader will live. When Gohan came to this time, and at Planet Vegeta, he inadvertently changed the very nature of saiyans. And if Leader repeats what he did to Gohan to any saiyan with an above average power level, well, you know how it will mix with what Gohan changed in saiyan nature."

Elder Kai looked at his feet, "I didn't think about that."

Supreme Kai glared at the old kai, "Exactly."

Elder Kai looked back up, "Well, there is a chance that everything could change during this fight."

The young kai sighed, "I hate it when I have to depend on nothing but hope."

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Planned Battlefield

Gggg

Just as Vegeta expected, it wasn't even five minutes after they arrived at the deserted plains, when Goku and his six companions made their entrance out of thin air. Upon seeing each other, face to face, they all stiffened except for Goku, Android 17, Vegeta, and Goten. All they did was glare at each other as if challenging each other to make a move.

Using the age-old rules of a battle, both Vegeta and Goku stepped to the middle of the space between their fighters.

Each circling each other, they gauged their opponent.

After circling twice, Goku stopped, "Where's Gohan? You took him. And the others. Piccolo, Bulma. I want them back."

Vegeta had a confused look on his face as he rubbed his temples in a sarcastic manner, "Well, gee! I know Bulma and Piccolo left your planet. However, Gohan hasn't been in your care for years! Oh, I see now! You must mean Demon! Yeah, that's what he wants us to call him. You better watch out. Last person who called him Gohan was a priest. Now, the guy is just another person who has to eat apple sauce all the time since he has no teeth. Or tongue."

Goku felt a chill run down his spine, but shook it off, "Where is he? I want to see him NOW!"

Vegeta frowned and leaned towards Goku and held up three fingers, "One, never yell at me again if you want to keep your voice box. Two, don't make demands on a planet not of your own. Three, Demon isn't even here. He went with Gohan to kill Kakkarot. They should be back anytime now."

Goku couldn't help the beads of sweat forming on his head. This Vegeta was way more intimidating than the one he knew, "What about Bulma and Piccolo? They're here. They will never be your slaves again."

Vegeta chuckled, "Where do you come up with these ideas? Truly, I couldn't come up with things like that if I tried for a thousand years."

Goku frowned, "Then where are they?"

Vegeta stood strait, "As you know, Bulma is my mate and she chose to live with me. You know as well as I do that the strongest man in the universe couldn't hold her against her will. As for Piccolo, well, he's right over there with my soldiers, ready to fight any one of you who tries to bring us harm on this planet."

Goku stared at the Namek who was smirking at him, "Piccolo, when? Why? Why did you switch sides all of a sudden?"

Piccolo gave his deep, evil laugh, "All of a sudden? I've been on this side since Gohan was still a baby. The stranger who beat the crap out of you that day in the field? That was Gohan."

Though he tried to hide it, shock passed through Goku's expression. This was growing too confusing. It wasn't until Vegeta began to speak again when Goku was able to escape all the questions forming in his mind.

Vegeta could tell that Goku did not hear him, so he repeated the question, "Now that you know the truth, what will you do? There is no cause for you anymore, so why still fight? No reason."

Goku looked pained for a moment, but that quickly passed, "There's still one more reason to fight. The plan that Kakkarot and I came up with. We will destroy this planet and every saiyan on it! This evil shall be eradicated!"

Vegeta laughed, "What do you think we are? Satanists in a Christian church, you dumbass? Not only is that the most idiotic reason to fight, but also it is impossible to destroy us. We've corrected mistakes made last time and we are no longer as fragile as we once were, all thanks to Kakkarot's son, Gohan."

Goku was at a loss of words. He wanted to back up his argument, but there was nothing coming to his mind.

Vegeta sighed, "Damn it all! I can't believe I'm doing this, but leave here now. Go home, find something you can grab onto as a reason to fight, and if you do come back, we'll take you on then. It wouldn't be worth it to fight you right now. You have no motivation, so therefore you'd be easier to defeat. I want you at your best. Now, GO!"

Goku was about to say something back, when he noticed that Vegeta had turned around and was already heading back to his group. With that gesture, Goku noticed his defeat and went back to his group and told them it was time to leave. There was nothing on this planet for them at the moment, but they'll be back soon.

Gggg

Kakkarot fighting Leader, Gohan, and Demon

Planet unknown

Gggg

Gohan collapsed to the cool ground, making some of his pains ease. Kakkarot was going to win. No doubt about that. Leader was already unconscious about thirty feet away from him, and Demon could never defeat Kakkarot if he couldn't. If only things were like last time.

However, they weren't. Somehow, Kakkarot had managed to perfect the Pasis Sacrifice. There were only two weaknesses to that technique. First, there was the time limit of five minutes. Second, the technique weakened the user's physical strength. Now, even those only weaknesses had been overcome. Kakkarot didn't have a time limit, and he still had all of his strength. There was no hope.

Gggg

Demon had not moved at all since he first sat there. Gohan was getting beaten badly, and Leader was down for the count. Kakkarot would glance at him every now and then, but mostly he was just gloating to the army, just as he was now.

Wait!

This was his chance! Leaping up from his spot, Demon raced towards Gohan and his necklace. All he had to do was touch his stone of Amber to Gohan's stone of Black Marble, and say the word to unlock the power!

As Demon was about halfway to Gohan, Kakkarot noticed Demon rocketing toward Gohan. Knowing that the kid was up to something, Kakkarot shot toward Demon. The kid will never make it to his future self.

From the moment Demon left his spot to get to Gohan, and the point where Kakkarot was trying to make it there before Demon, the whole race had taken less than two seconds time with their speed. The outcome of this race was going to be determined by an eyelash.

Gggg

Getting to Gohan half a second before Kakkarot, Demon forced the two stones together. As fast as he could he shouted, "DESTINY!"

Right away, a dark silver light enveloped Gohan and Demon. Kakkarot, being so close, was thrown back harshly, making him crash into a pile of broken saiyan pods.

Furious, Kakkarot blasted out of the wreckage that he was buried in. Looking at the sphere of dark silver, he wondered what was happening to them that even the energy from the process threw him that hard and far. Indeed, he was over a mile away from where he was thrown from. Using Instant Transmission, he brought himself seventy yards from the sphere.

"If I wasn't so damned concerned about what will happen to them once this is done, I would find this fascinating," he spat.

Gggg

Demon and Gohan

Inside the Sphere

Gggg

Demon looked in front of him to see nothing, but to feel energy rush into his body. It wasn't great, the feeling. Actually, it was greatly painful. He had felt pain this bad only twice in his life, though he could not remember where. However, with those other two times, the pain was gone as soon as it had came. This pain felt like it was never going to end.

The only way his mind could explain it to himself was a way that he didn't want to think about. His body was being filled with energy like how a balloon is filled with air. And just like that balloon being filled, Demon felt as if he was about to blow up from too much energy.

Apart from the energy, there were other pains, though not as bad. His skin felt really hot, like he was being branded. Then, the muscles in his arms felt as if they were being scrunched together. Lastly, there was a feeling as if his hair was being pulled back.

In an instant, it was if he never felt that pain. In fact, Demon felt better than he ever had before. Muscles felt so relaxed, like he'd just been give a massage. He knew he had all the energy that was pouring into him. He could feel it with every cell in his body.

Opening his eyes, he blinked. Something was happening to his eyes! He could see so much, more than even saiyan eyesight had given him. Wanting to see with his full vision, he went to wipe the lock of hair that was always in his face, only to find that it was not there. Raising his hand to his head, he pulled down a lock, only to see that it was as white a snow itself. Letting go, he found out that the hair shot strait back to where it was before.

As he was bringing his hand down from his face, he quickly noticed that his skin was tanned a considerable amount more than before. Also, there seemed to be some sort of tribal marks covering his left and right forearms.

Stretching slightly, Demon then noticed the last change he could find without looking in the mirror. It was his build. Before, he had some stock to it, but now, it was shrunken and highly toned. Turning, the build Demon now possessed had a reason. His speed and agility. And his eyesight had increased so highly, that he could see what muscles were about to move by the way they twitched. Using that sight, he could put it to use to know his opponent's move before it was even executed.

Now, after seeing all of the changes, Demon was sure as to where he had felt that pain twice before. It was during his first times he transformed into Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. Knowing that, he also felt that he could change back into his regular self and then back again at will. Whether he could or not, he didn't want to put it to the test just yet. Not with Kakkarot just outside and ready to kill him and Gohan on sight. This was the only chance they had.

Though all of this, there was one thing that was bothering him. Where had Gohan went to during all of this? After all, he was a major part of this as well.

As if on cue, The wall on the sphere started to crumble, and when it fell Demon found out that he had only taken half of the sphere. On the other side of the now-crumpled wall, was where Gohan had went through his own transformation. In fact, there now stood Gohan in flesh. His injuries before the transformations had all disappeared as if the beating had never taken place.

Looking at each other for a moment, they both quickly realized that their transformations were almost exactly alike. There was one difference that Demon could find was that Gohan's hair was black, and now as short as his.

Demon laughed, "Do you feel the energy?"

Gohan looked at his hands, "Yeah."

Looking at Gohan's eyes, Demon said, "Your eyes are like blue crystals."

Gohan shrugged, still amazed by the new power he had, "Yours are blood red with pupils like cats."

Demon laughed, "This is fantastic! You feel up to a test run? Find out how well we do in a battle that we couldn't win before?"

To that, Gohan smirked evilly, "Now that is a good idea. Let's destroy this bastard!"

As soon as it was decided, the sphere began to disappear. It was time to face Kakkarot.

Gggg

It had been about twenty minutes when Kakkarot was about to leave. Just as he turned around, he heard a faint buzzing behind him. Spinning around, he noticed that the sphere was becoming fainter and less solid. After ten seconds, he was face to face with Demon and Gohan, both with a dark smirk plastered on their faces.

Before he could make the decision to run, both of Kakkarot's arms were grabbed by the two powerful beings, and ripped out of their sockets. Dropping the bloody appendages, Demon and Gohan then proceeded with the legs.

In a matter of seconds, the two were staring down at the torso and head of Kakkarot, which was making a mix of screaming and whimpers.

Gggg

As soon as they were sure that Kakkarot was dead, Demon began to gather the pieces and burned them with his energy. Gohan grabbed the bag of senzu beans on his belt and walked over to Leader.

Tilting his head up, Gohan placed a senzu in Leader's mouth and helped the bean go down his throat. As soon as Gohan was sure that the bean had been swallowed, he placed Leader's head back on the ground.

In a matter of seconds, Leader was fully conscious and sitting up, looking around. In his confusion, he never looked at Gohan, though he knew that it was Gohan standing next to him, "What happened? Did he leave?"

Gohan laughed, "Demon and I ripped him apart, piece by piece."

It was then that Leader looked up at Gohan, seeing his transformation, "What happened to you?"

Gohan shrugged, "I think Demon was keeping a secret from me. Somehow, he used the stones in our necklaces to release some kind of secret power. It would explain why my necklace never worked."

Demon walked next to them, "Gohan, let's get home."

Gohan looked at Demon, "Sure."

Before Leader could say anything, both Gohan and Demon had already disappeared.

Once they were gone for sure, Leader's best friend, also the General of his mighty saiyan army, came running up, "Lord, are you okay?"

Leader just stood up and dusted himself off, "They saved my life."

His best friend, Lemac, nodded, "That they did. However, don't look into it, Lord. They only did it because killing that powerful saiyan had benefited their own interests. Saving you was just necessary for them to get to the saiyan."

Leader nodded, showing that he understood that, "However, even though it in their best interest, they still saved me. Not just once, but twice. The second time they had nothing to gain."

Lemac gave him a confused look, "Twice? No, Lord. I had been watching the entire time. It was just the once, and that was by showing up and fighting."

Leader shook his head, "Not true. They saved me from themselves. I know myself to be the king's worst enemy. Yet, he healed my injuries instead of killing me? Why is that, my friend?"

"Perhaps they were actually smart, though I doubt it. They knew that if they killed you today, it would have destroyed him because the armies would attack him. That's why he didn't kill you."

Again, Leader shook his head, "That's not true, either. We all know that he tore through this very same army in his time and killed almost everyone. Now, he could do it so much more easily with the new power he has."

Lemac didn't speak for a long moment, "Then, Lord, I have no idea as to why they would do such a thing for their most hated enemy."

Knowing that it would not leave his mind, Leader sighed, "I must go to Planet Vegeta and talk to him. Even though I am banished, I'm sure he'll allow me to talk to him."

"Very well, my Lord," said Lemac, "I shall have you a new set of clothes prepared on your bed while you are taking your bath."

"Thank you, friend."

Gggg

Supreme Kai's Planet

Elder Kai and Supreme Kai

Gggg

Supreme Kai blinked at his crystal ball, "Well, that is surprising of Gohan. Not only was the power of the stones unlocked in his benefit, but Leader is in debt to him for what he did. Not to mention that Kakkarot will no longer be a threat. All of this ended nicely."

Elder Kai just nodded, "I do have one worry, however."

"What is it, Elder?"

"Well, that form they received made them rather violent, don't you think? Even though they hated Kakkarot, the man was still their father, more or less. What kind of person would rip their father limb from limb?"

Supreme Kai nodded, "Well, they are saiyans, a rather violent species. Also, it was Kakkarot and Goku who caused a lot of pain and hated in both of their lives. Maybe that's just how it's done with saiyans."

Elder Kai nodded, "Hmm. Well, I personally don't want to get on the bad side of a saiyan, that's for sure."

"Well said."

Gggg

Planet Vegeta

Throne Room

Gggg

Everyone had been talking about the confrontation earlier in the day when Gohan and Demon tried to open the large double doors easily. However, not used to their new bodies and the strength that came with them, the doors burst open loudly, catching the attention of everyone.

Vegeta, who was sitting on the throne as he should during the role of temporary king, stood up and made his way over to Gohan, "Glad you're back. I never realized how dull it was being king. By the way, what in the hell happened to you?"

Dismissing the question with a wave, Gohan frowned, "Another damn transformation."

"Oh, well. I could see what a bitch that could be. It's not like you would want to become stronger," Vegeta said with his voice thick with sarcasm, then speaking normal, "Now, come on! What's so bad about it?"

Gohan sighed, annoyed with how the day was going, "We can't change back. I mean, it looks pretty cool, but I don't want to stay like this for the rest of my immortal life, you know?"

Now Vegeta could understand why Gohan was so pissed off. However, there's always a cheat to everything, "Gohan, is there a strain in that form like Super Saiyan 3?"

"No, it actually is more relaxing than my normal form. I just can't stand the way it looks, you know?"

Vegeta nodded, "That's perfect. Meet me in the garden tomorrow at noon with Demon. I want to give you two something. In the meantime, have fun with the way it looks for now. I promise that you won't be like that after tomorrow."

Gohan sighed, and sat down on the throne, "I guess. I'm just so frustrated with all of today's events."

Vegeta laughed and agreed, "Speaking of which, how did it go with Leader and Kakkarot?"

Gohan raised his eyebrow, "Actually, Leader and I joined up against Kakkarot, started losing, Demon transforms us, ripped Kakkarot literally limb from limb, then gave a senzu to an unconscious Leader. How'd it go with Goku and special ed?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Disproved kidnapping theories, showed Namek and mate slavery was out of fashion this year, told Goku what happened to that priest who called Demon by his old name, and told him to go home and come up with a good reason to attack."

Gohan was surprised, "You let Goku leave? Without a fight?"

Vegeta sighed, "He's just not as fun of an opponent as I remembered. Maybe it's because I'm actually old enough to be his grandfather with all the time traveling."

Gohan laughed, "True. I still can't believe that I'm older than my mother."

Vegeta chuckled, "Well, to end a day on that strange thought, I see everyone else has gone to bed, so I shall as well."

Gohan waved, "Lates. Nighty-night. Don't let your nut crabs bite."

Vegeta threw the middle finger over his shoulder as he walked out of the throne room, "Your mother didn't seem to get them. Oh wait, she shaved! I should have remembered that! Sometimes she put my initials and left the rest smooth!"

Gohan mumbled the insult to himself, then thought about putting him on Janitor duty for the King's toilet. That would teach the smartass!

Gggg

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Teaching and Getting Taught

gggg


End file.
